Blood Shed
by lunawaterdragon
Summary: AU. Amy Rose is a typical teenager, living her life accordingly. During her Junior year she changes schools, where she meets a new group of extraordinary people. One of them being a very mysterious, dark hedgehog who is not what he seems. What happens when Amy is caught in the middle of a love triangle and two completely different worlds? Shadamy.
1. Prologue: Amy, Amy Rose

_A/N: This is my very first story, so don't blame me if it's a little rough! _

**Blood Shed **

**Prologue: Amy… Amy Rose**

"Has she been born?" Shadow asked turning to look at the kneeling black hedgehog before him. Shadow was wearing a white vest, with a black leather jacket over the top. He was also wearing skinny black jeans and black Converse.

"Yes Lord Shadow… She has…" answered the hedgehog. Shadow smirked, before he turned to another hedgehog.

"Get me Rouge…" Shadow smirked, "Tell her she has something to do," he gave a little chuckle. The other black hedgehog nodded, before he ran off so fast that no one even saw.

A red echidna stepped forward; Shadow sighed as the echidna spoke. He was wearing light blue baggy jeans and a short sleeved, orange V-neck top.

"Why does Rouge have to do it?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, Knuckles…" Shadow began, "If _they _are interested in her… Then she must be important."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, before another black hedgehog jumped on him. Knuckles bared his fangs, kicking the hedgehog in the stomach. The hedgehog fell back, as a bat was suddenly crouching over him; she had long white hair, and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a red, knee length dress with a black leather jacket, and knee length high heal boots. She looked at the black hedgehog's neck, and smirked before she bared her fangs and bite the unconscious hedgehog on the floor. There were gasps from the people (bats and hedgehogs) around them. Shadow did not move until the bat was done.

She leaned up from sucking his blood, managing to keep her face clean, before she clicked her fingers for servant hedgehogs to dispose of the lifeless body.

"Even if he _was _a vampire," the bat stated, "I never liked him."

Shadow turned around, looking at the bat, who scowled at him.

"What's so important?" she asked, "I was about to do some _major _blood sucking, at least he tasted okay." She said gesturing to the black hedgehogs taking the body away.

"Rouge," Shadow spoke, "She has been born… You know what you must do."

Rouge rolled her eyes, and in a second, she was gone.

Shadow grunted, before Knuckles stepped forward and spoke.

"Who is she?" Knuckles inquired, "This girl?"

Shadow sighed before speaking.

"She is Amy Rose… Someone with very _special _blood…"

Nurses were running around a dim and very white hospital, almost bumping into several desks which were spread around the area. A pink hedgehog with shoulder length, hot pink hair was lying in a hospital bed. She had many wires connected to various parts of her body. She had gone into labour over half an hour ago. Nurses were tending and fussing over her newly born child in the other room. A dark blue hedgehog wearing a white doctor's cote walked into the room; he had short blond hair and a smile on his face as he sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling, Johann?" He asked.

The pink hedgehog smiled, before replying.

"I'm fine now that it's over," She smiled. She had been in the hospital for a day and a half. It was around two in the morning, and Johann looked very tired.

"Are the nurses still tending to my daughter?" She asked. She was desperate to see her baby before she got some sleep. The doctor just smiled.

"We will bring her in," And with that said he got up and walked out of the room. Johann lay back in her white and plan hospital bed. She sighed heavily as a light blue hedgehog with blond hair stepped into the room.

"Julie!" Johann said as the hedgehog came over to her bed. She was wearing light blue jeans and a white, long sleeved top. She smiled as she walked over with outstretched arms.

"What are you doing here?" Johann asked puzzled, but happy.

"I wouldn't miss being here for you," Julie smiled, sitting in the seat the doctor had just been sitting in.

"How is baby Jessica?"

"Oh she's fine, one month," Julie beamed, "Fredric is looking after her."

Johann smiled back, and once again lay back on her piles of comfy pillows.

"I hope our kids will be good friends," Julie said, "Jessica is only one month older."

Johann nodded, but didn't get a chance to speak because the

doctor had just come back in.

"We have your daughter, if you're ready?" He said looking at Julie.

Johann explained that Julie was a very good friend that that she would appreciate is he let her stay. The doctor just smiled before waving his hands for a nurse to come in, who was carrying a small pink blanket, and gently handed it to Johann. Julie smiled and gently stroked the baby's tuffs of pink hair as Johann held her in her arms.

"Very special blood in this baby," The doctor observed, "one in a million."

"Really?" Johann asked, looking down at the sleeping child.

The doctor nodded, "Very rare. But I'll explain more tomorrow, you need to rest!" he assured the startled Johann, who relaxed again at his words.

"May Julie and I have some time alone?" the new mother asked, giving the baby to Julie so she could hold her.

The doctor grinned, and nodded, "Five minutes," he warned, holding up five fingers, "or you will be too tired tomorrow!"

Johann nodded, and then looked up at Julie.

"She's so beautiful," Julie whispered gazing down at the baby in her arms "Just like her mother."

Johann blushed, before taking her baby back.

"What are you going to name her?" Julie wondered.

Johann instantly knew.

"Amy… Amy Rose."

The doctor once again returned to take Amy to the baby incubator room while Johann got some sleep. What they were unaware of was that a certain bat was waiting outside the hospital, watching stealthily. She scowled when a purple cat appeared by her side; she was wearing long white jeans and a long sleeved purple top, had a red jewel on her forehead and her eyes where amber. Her purple hair was tied up in a bun with a red hair tie, which matched the red line that adorned her purple ankle boots.

"Go away, Blaze!" Rouge hissed angrily.

"In your little, _vampire_, dreams!" Blaze retorted, glaring "We know why you want her…"

"Oh, really now? Do we?" Rouge asked putting her hands on her hips, "Go on then."

Blaze took a deep breath, "Her blood is H Deficient, which is very appealing for people like you."

"Indeed, very tasty," Rouge bared her fangs as she licked her lips, "Been doing some research now, have we?"

Rouge began circling Blaze, who just glowered in return. Rouge's aqua eyes looked Blaze up and down, then she raised her eyes brows.

"No weapons, Blazey?" she asked, as Blaze put her hands down by her side.

"I'm not here to fight," Blaze sighed, "I'm just here to make sure you don't take her."

Rouge laughed, "Oh Blaze… Blaze, Blaze, Blaze," now circling Blaze again, "You always were one for peace, weren't you?" Rouge was now holding Blaze's chin, "But I-"

She half said, doing a front flip on to the other side of Blaze, "Am not!" She was now holding a knife to the sensitive flesh of Blaze's throat.

Blaze did not move, panic, or look surprised. She merely stood there.

"What are you so happy about?" Rouge asked, disappointed that Blaze didn't struggle.

"Me!" A voice said from above. A silver hedgehog jumped off the roof that made Rouge step back, releasing Blaze, Who quickly darted forward to that she was next to the silver hedgehog. The hedgehogs quills where slit back, and he had amber eyes, like Blaze. He was wearing a plan grey t-shirt and blue jeans, along with blue and black trainers.

"Silver," Rouge grunted through gritted teeth, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just doing some sightseeing, " The hedgehog responded sarcastically.

Rouge grunted, "I'll be back… And I won't be alone next time!" She vowed, before turning around and running at her full vampire speed, known as 'flitting'.

Silver sighed and looked back at the hospital.

"Is she ok? Still in there?"

Blaze nodded and Silver relaxed, this was the start of a dramatic adventure…


	2. New School, New Friends

_A/N: Here is the next chapter of Blood Shed. Hope you enjoy, I will be updating as much as I can! And by the way, the writing in Italics is for Flashbacks. Enjoy! :P_

**Chapter 1: New School, New Friends**

_18 Years Later…_

"Amy, get up! You're going to be late for your first day!" Amy's mother shouted up the stairs.

Johann's hot pink hair was tied back in a neat pony tail, and she was wearing a purple sweater, light blue jeans with blue pumps.

Amy groaned, "Ok, ok, I'm getting up."

Amy stretched her arms above her head as she looked around her room. There was a light brown deck with two sheaves and a white and pink laptop on it; next to it there was a book shelf and a bed side table to Amy's left and a pink fluffy rug to Amy's right. Above the rug was a window, draped with closed purple curtains. Next to the window was a cream coloured dresser, with a small lamp on the top. Amy's bed was in the centre of the back of the room, and was right up against the wall, which was decorated with white and purple wall paper in a flower pattern that complemented the floor, which was all one white carpet. There was a door next to Amy's desk, which led to her bathroom. Amy threw her white and pink duvet cover off of her and she hurried down stairs in her light pink, strappy top and long white pyjama bottoms. Johann beamed at her as she entered the kitchen.

"Look who finally got up," she smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Amy smiled back at her mum, "Yeah, fine."

The phone rang and Amy walked over to answer it. The kitchen was very small; it had five wooden shelves and a fridge in the corner. There was an oven with a stove on the top, and above it was a vent to let the smoke out. On the other side of the room were two stools at the kitchen counter and a table that seated four behind it.

"Hello?" Amy asked into the phone, "Oh hi Julie."

"Hello Amy dear, is your mum there?"

"Yeah, I'll hand you over to her…" Amy answered, passing the phone to her mother, who smiled at her and mouthed the words 'thanks'.

Amy nodded before pointing to the stairs, to indicate that she was going to go and get changed. She left her mother to talk to Julie while she went back to her bedroom. Amy looked around her room, before going to her dresser to get some clothes; she grabbed a really skimpy short white sleeved t-shirt, and a black waist coat, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans and rushed into the bathroom. Amy washed her face and cleaned her teeth, before she got dressed. She then brushed her pink quills, but left them as normal except she put on a black hair band with a rose in the left corner.

Amy's quills where cut into a short bob that suited her quite well; she had bangs that slightly covered her green eyes, which drew attention to them. Amy put on her waist coat, and walked outside her bathroom, switching off the lights as she closed the door. She grabbed her school bag which was a black backpack with white and pink swirly patterns on it, which she then swung over her shoulder and hurried down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, honey," her mother greeted her at the bottom, kissing Amy on the forehead, "I'm sure you will make loads of friends at you're new school."

Amy nodded. She had just transferred to a new school, along with her friend, Jessica Moon, who was Julie's daughter. Amy's father had died before she was born, so she didn't know him at all. Her father was buried at the local graveyard, and Amy visited it often when she was a kid. But she was now a beautiful sixteen year old, and was happy to be.

"Are you taking the bus? Or should I drive you?" her mum inquired.

"Bus." Amy said shortly, "You can be kinda embarrassing, and that's _not _what I need on my first day!"

Johann grinned, "But it's my job as your mum to embarrass you," she laughed, as she hugged Amy goodbye.

Amy rolled her eyes as she walked out the front door and onto the pavement. The yellow school bus pulled up in front of her house and the door opened; Amy smiled politely at the bus driver and got onto the bus, looking around awkwardly for a seat. No luck.

"Amy!" she heard someone shout.

Amy turned to the direction of the voice, where a light blue hedgehog was waving. She had lovely blonde, wavy hair that was tied in a side plait, and was wearing a blue tank top with jean shorts up to her knees, along with grey boots that ended at her calf muscle. The boots had three buckles running on the top and on over the top of the shoe. Amy's face lit up as she sat next to the hedgehog.

"Hey Jessica, I was hoping to find you."

Jessica smiled back, "Same here, it's weird going to a new school."

"I know, but our mums wanted us to transfer, so we did. It couldn't be helped," Amy said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess…" Jessica muttered, "But I miss Keith."

Jessica had a boyfriend in their old school called Keith, who she was still going out with. Her phone suddenly beeped with a message; Jessica slowly reached for her phone and opened it. A wide grin appeared on her face and Amy sighed.

"Let me guess. Keith?"

Jessica nodded happily, her fingers quickly texting a reply.

Amy exhaled, because she now knew that Jessica would be in a trance, and probably wouldn't talk to her until they got to school. The bus pulled up in front of a large white building that had many more buildings attached to it, as well as a large football pitch to the right of the school.

"Jessica, we're here," Amy spoke, shaking Jessica.

"Huh? What? Oh, right, sorry," Jessica said putting her phone away.

Amy sighed again before she got her bag from under the bus seat in front of her, swinging it over her skinny shoulder and walked off the bus.

"Whoa!" Amy heard Jessica exclaim behind her, "I didn't think the school was this big!"

Amy nodded, "Same here!"

Jessica grinned, before she walked closer to the school. Some students who were waiting outside whistled as she walked past.

"Hey hottie, you new?" a dark yellow hedgehog said checking out Jessica, who just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry boys, I'm taken," there were loud groans of disappointment when Jessica said this.

She turned around and stared at Amy, who was still sanding where she had gotten off the bus.

Jessica raised her eyebrows, "Coming?"

"I'm not so sure," Amy breathed, "Maybe we should have stayed at our old school."

"What happened to 'our mums wanted us to transfer, so we did'?" Jessica asked annoyed.

"I guess you're right."

"Duh," Jessica laughed, "Now, are you coming? Or are you gonna stand on that pavement forever?"

Amy sighed and did a little run so that she could catch up with Jessica and they entered the main building. The school had white walls, and a ruby red marble floor. The walls were adorned with posters advertising book sales and other things. Dark blue lockers were on either side of the busy hallway, and there were some doors leading off to classrooms as well. Amy gulped as people gave her and Jessica weird looks.

"Hi!" a voice said from behind them.

Amy and Jessica jumped with surprise, and turned around to see who had spoken to them. A purple cat with amber eyes smiled at them.

"Hi, I'm Blaze," she began, "And you must be Amy, and Jessica, the new girls." Blaze smiled.

She was wearing a light purple t-shirt with black stripes all over it, a black button up waist coat that had a few white strips going down it, grey skinny jeans, and black Converse.

"And _I'm_ Silver," a hedgehog spoke, resting his arm on Blaze's shoulder, "Blaze's best friend."

"That's nice to know," Amy smiled awkwardly, "So, who are you guys?"

Blaze and Silver shared a grin. Jessica looked at Amy, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Didn't the principle tell you?" Silver asked.

"We actually just got here," Jessica answered truthfully.

"Oh, well Silver and I are your guides, we'll show you around to show you to your classes, and all that kinda stuff." Blaze explained.

Amy and Jessica nodded. The bell rang and students hurried to get to class.

Blaze beamed, "I'll go with Jessica, and you go with Amy," she said to Silver.

He nodded in agreement, before turning and smiling at Amy. She just smiled back up at him.

"Shall I take you to class?" he offered.

Amy grinned, "Why so formal?"

Silver shrugged, "That just who I am, now, shall we go?"

Amy laughed, "We shall."

Silver grinned and linked arms with Amy, before marching off in the direction of a different hall. Amy laughed as Silver slipped on the marble floor. A black hedgehog scowled from a dark corner at the end of the room. He didn't like Amy going off with Silver…

-XxX-

Jessica sat in her English class. Blaze had shown her all the rooms around the school. She got to skip Geography because she was new, which she didn't mind missing. A blue hedgehog walked up to her and smiled. He was wearing a baggy blue hoodie, and dark blue jeans with orange Converse. He had grass green eyes.

"You sure like the colour blue," Jessica observed, "You know, apart from the shoes," she said looking down at the hedgehog's orange Converse.

The hedgehog chuckled, and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Jessica smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Jessica, Jessica Moon."

"You must be the new girl?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, me and my friend, Amy Rose," Jessica replied

"She sounds like a nice person. You'll have to introduce me sometime," he chuckled, winking as he went back to his desk.

Jessica grinned, before returning to her work. The class room was like any old class room; it had creamy wall paper and a wooden floor. There was a black chalk bored at the front of the room, with the teacher's desk in front of it. Small tables lined both sides of the room that held books and a globe of the world on it, which were lit up by several windows that overlooked the football pitch.

Sonic looked over his shoulder at Jessica, and smirked, before he passed her a note.

'_Can I sit with you at lunch?' _

Jessica grinned, before she quickly scribbled down '_Whatever you want, Blue',_ and tossed it back at Sonic. He smiled when he read it and gave her a thumbs up. Jessica beamed; at least she had made one friend…

-XxX-

Amy was sitting by a window seat in her Math class, looking over at the schoolyard. A red echidna approached her; he tapped Amy on the shoulder. He was wearing short sleeved black V-neck top and baggy blue jeans, with a brown leather jacket as well. He also had big red trainers that had thick green lines going across them.

"Sup!" he greeted, "I'm Knuckles."

"Um, hi? I'm Amy?" she replied, confused at Knuckles' random outburst. Knuckles grinned, but his phone rang before he could reply.

"Excuse me while I take this," he apologized to Amy as he excused himself, retreating to a quiet unoccupied corner of the classroom. "Hello?" he asked into his phone.

"Knuckles, it's me," the voice spoke, "How's that plan going?"

"The plans going great," Knuckles assured, giving a small twisted smile.

_Flashback:_

"_You want us to WHAT?!" Rouge exclaimed angrily._

_Shadow sighed, "I want you both to make friends with Amy"_

"_Ummm, why?" Rouge asked annoyed, "I thought you wanted to suck her blood and turn her? Not be friends with her?"_

_Shadow sighed again, "If you become friends with her, we can get close to her, then we can suck her blood and I will turn her," Shadow explained patiently._

"_I guess that can work?" Knuckles agreed._

"_Uggg, fine!" Rouge moaned, "I guess she'll be our friend if we turn her."_

"_Not if we turn her Rouge," Shadow chuckled, "_when_ we turn her…"_

_End of Flashback._

"Good to know, ok, now get back to the plan!" the voice ordered.

Knuckles quickly hung up his phone and put it back in his jean pocket, before walking back over to Amy's desk. She looked up from her work. Knuckles just stood there, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Yes?" Amy asked, putting her pencil down, and crossing her arms.

Knuckles just sniggered, sitting on a desk behind him, which caused Amy to frown. How could he be doing all this and not be getting in trouble? Amy looked around and saw that her teacher, Miss Calculus, wasn't in the room.

"Um, where's Miss Calculus?" Amy asked.

"Went to powder her nose," Knuckles said, "Appropriate name for a math teacher, right?" he joked, but Amy didn't find it funny. "So… Are you enjoying your first day?" he asked, trying to start a conversation and break the awkward silence.

Amy coughed, "I was…"

Knuckles laughed, "Yeah, I hate Math too."

"No, it's not Math, its somebody _in _my Math class!" Amy said sounding annoyed.

"Are you talking about Alistair Porcupine?" Knuckles asked, "Because nobody really likes him-"

"_No!_ It's _you!_" Amy barked at him angrily.

"Oh, right, sorry," Knuckles lowered his head apologetically.

Amy sighed, "Its ok, I mean, you were only trying to be friendly."

Knuckles clapped his hands together, "Exactly!"

Amy laughed and Knuckles grinned. The bell ran and Miss Calculus came running in.

"Sorry class," she apologised, "The bell rang so just put your work on my desk and go!"

Everyone grinned and gathered their stuff; she was a very chilled and well liked teacher. Amy put her pencils and pens in her bag, and stood up then went to put her work on Miss Calculus's desk, before turning to exit the classroom.

"Hey Amy!" Knuckles yelled, following Amy into the hallway, "Want me to take you to the Cafeteria?"

"It's ok, Knuckles," a voice behind them said, "I got her."

Amy turned around to see Blaze walking up to them. She gave Knuckles a friendly nod, then turned to address Amy.

"I'll take you Amy," she smiled, "Bye Knuckles."

"Yeah, bye I guess…" Knuckles sighed.

"Bye Knuckles," Amy said giving him a small wave, "See you next Math class."

Knuckles gave a small grin and a wave before a bat tapped him on the shoulder. Amy looked away and after Blaze.

"Who are we gonna eat with?" Amy asked.

"You'll see," Blaze grinned, leading Amy down another corridor. Amy bit her lip anxiously; the first lunch of her first day. She hoped she'd make a good impression…


	3. Lunch and Costa

_A/N: This is chapter 2 of Blood Shed. Sorry if it's taken me a long time to update. Enjoy! :P_

**Chapter 2: Lunch and Costa **

Blaze pushed through two large wooden doors. Light shinned over Amy's face causing her to squint as she looked around and saw at least twenty or thirty tables, blue and in a picnic table style. The walls were white and the marble floor was a little lighter red then the other halls. On the far side of the cafeteria there was a long line of delicious looking, and smelling food, which the students were lining up to buy. As Blaze led her up to the food, Amy gawped. There was all the best lunch food you could think of; egg, or ham sandwiches, chips and nuggets, salads for vegetarians, and for dessert, chocolate cake _and _pudding! This was way better then Amy's old school. The two girls were early, so managed to get their lunch reasonably quickly.

"Don't look so surprised," Blaze laughed, "This is a regular day in the Cafeteria."

"Are you kidding me?" Amy said, still gawking at the food, "This is _nothing_ like the food in my old school!"

Blaze chuckled before she looked around for a place to sit. A blue hedgehog waved, and Blaze grinned as she walked over.

"Hey Sonic!" Blaze exclaimed, putting her lunch on the table o she could give Sonic a friendly hug.

Amy smiled sitting down at the table. Jessica was sitting opposite her, and beamed when she sat down. Sonic came and parked himself next to Amy.

"Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic smiled, holding out his hand to Amy, who took it.

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose," Amy chuckled, shaking his hand, "Wow!" she looked at him, "You sure like the colour blue."

"Deja-vu!" Sonic and Jessica laughed together.

"Huh?" everyone else said confusedly.

Sonic and Jessica shared a grin before they both just shook their heads. Amy just shrugged her shoulders, and started to eat her salad.

-XxX-

A couple of tables over…

"Shadow, Shadow, SHADOW!" Rouge yelled shaking Shadow.

"Huh?" Shadow asked confused.

"Stop staring at her. You'll creep her out and then she won't wanna be friends with us." Rouge said crossing her arms.

Shadow nodded, he had been staring at Amy since she sat down with Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Jessica. Luckily, she hadn't noticed.

"Hey Knuckles, didn't you make friends with her?" Rouge turned to Knuckles, who was leaning back in his chair.

"_And?"_

"And Blaze came and took her to lunch."

Rouge sighed. They had neutral feelings towards to Silver and Blaze now and sort of got along, but they would always put their vampire needs in front of them. Like turning Amy, and when the time came, they would need to fight Silver and Blaze. Nevertheless that wasn't for a while, so there wasn't any need to think ahead.

"But when I called you, you said the plan was going great?" Shadow frowned, putting his food down.

Vampires could eat normal food, but they needed to drink blood regularly as well.

"Because at that time it _was_," Knuckles explained, "then Blaze came and took her and that's all."

"You, complete, _KNUCKLEHEAD!"_ Rouge barked at him.

"_Hey_! Don't take it out on me; _you_ still have to make friends with her!" Knuckles argued.

"At last _I'll_ do it right, Knucky," she smirked.

"Would the both of you just shut up and stop bickering!" Shadow yapped.

"Sorry Shadow," Knuckles and Rouge moaned apologetically.

"Its fine," Shadow grunted, "Rouge."

"Yeah?" Rouge said looking up.

"You have English with Amy, right?" Shadow questioned.

Rouge nodded. Shadow nodded his head very slowly, before he turned to look at Amy again.

"Soon, Amy, Soon…" he whispered under his breath.

-XxX-

The bell rang for the students to get to their afternoon classes. Everyone put their left over food in a bin and put there trays on the top. Amy waved goodbye to everyone, and gave Jessica a hug goodbye. She stopped by her locker on her way to class to exchange her books; she was just about to close it when someone slammed it shut for her. Amy found herself looking into the face of a grinning bat.

"Hi, I'm Amy," Amy introduced herself awkwardly, "What's your name?"

"Oh as if you don't know," she smirked crossing her arms, Amy just stood there blankly, Rouge looked Amy up and down, "It's Rouge."

"Okay…" Amy stuttered, "I'm going to go to my English class now."

"What a coincidence," Rouge sniggered, "Me too."

"Cool, I guess," Amy beamed, "Do you want to walk together."

"You read my mind," Rouge winked leading Amy off down another hall way. A dark figure watched them closely.

"Excellent," the figure grunted, slowly smiling as Amy looked around the hallway to get a sense of her bearings.

"I hope our English teachers nice," Amy wondered aloud.

"Oh, Mrs Hones is really nice," Rouge smiled, "If you get on her good side."

They turned another corner, and they got to the English room. An orange hedgehog with short red hair and hazel eyes smiled as they entered the classroom. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt, and a short sleeved white top.

"Sorry we're late Mrs H," Rouge said in a chilled tone.

"Its fine Rouge, now, go and take your seat," Mrs Hones grinned.

Rouge grinned before walking off to find a seat; the classroom was set out with single desks.

"And _you_, must be Amy," Mrs Hones said turning to address Amy, "I'm Mrs Hones, and I'll be your English teacher. It's my pleasure to meet you," she beamed holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss," Amy answered politely, shaking Mrs Hones hand. She smiled.

"Please Amy, call me Mrs H if you like," she winked, "Now, go and take a seat."

Amy nodded and looked to face the class. She didn't see anyone she knew in it apart from Rouge, so she quietly went and sat in the desk to Rouge's right.

"Ok class!" Mrs Hones began, "Today we are going to be studying Shakespeare."

There were moans of disappointment, and cheers of greatness.

"What's the big deal?" Amy whispered to Rouge, "It's just Shakespeare?"

"In this class, some people adore it, and some people hate it," Rouge explained, keeping her voice down.

"And which one are you?" Amy questioned.

"Rouge shrugged, "I'm more of a neutral kinda gal."

Amy frowned, "You don't come across that way?"

"Just _wait _until you get to know me honey," Rouge warned.

Amy gave a fake nervous gulp, and grinned. Rouge just rolled her eyes and looked back at Mrs Hones. Amy did as well; a purple chameleon sitting on her other side passed her a note. He had a big yellow horn as his nose and he was wearing a hot purple hoodie, and grey jeans. He was also wearing neon green trainers. Amy looked took the note and unfolded it.

'_Are you new?' _

Amy looked at the note for a few seconds, before she scribbled a ruff reply and handed it back to the chameleon.

'**Yes I am'**

The chameleon read the note and wrote a quick reply. Amy guessed that this is how they were going to talk, until the lesson was over.

'_Nice to know, I'm Espio'_

'**Amy :)'**

'_How you liking English?'_

'**Well, considering that I'm paper chatting you instead of doing work… Not so good, lol'**

'_Well, I better get on with my work to :) see ya round!'_

Amy looked behind her, and quickly threw the paper in the bin, so nobody could see it. She looked back and saw Espio mouth the words 'Nice throw'.

Amy giggled, before returning to her work. Looked like her day was going great!

-XxX-

The school bell rang at the end of the day. Amy walked out of History, a bored expression on her face.

"Hey Amy!" a voice called, "Guess what!"

Amy turned around to see Jessica running towards her.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"There are cheerleader try-outs today!" Jessica squealed excitedly, this was a Jessica Amy had never seen before.

"And?" Amy asked confused.

"_And _I'm gonna try out or them!"

Amy's jaw dropped. Jessica had never been into cheerleading, so why the sudden change? Amy quickly shook her head and beamed.

"That's great," she faked an exited look.

"Well, bye, try-outs are now and I don't wanna be late," Jessica waved goodbye, before running in the direction of the Gym.

Amy sighed, and turned to walk to the bus stop. She was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. Amy turned around to see Rouge grinning at her. Amy pulled her wrist free and frowned at Rouge, not liking her casual interference of her personal space.

"I see you and Espio became friends," she smirked, "I mean, you were only paper chatting for what, the first half of the lesson?"

"How did you know about that?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"I know thinss honey," Rouge said winking, before she walked off.

"Wait Rouge where are you-" but Rouge was no where to be seen. Amy frowned again; it seemed as though Rouge had suddenly disappeared. Thankfully not a moment later Blaze and Silver came walking up to her.

"Hey guys," Amy sighed in relief, "What's up?"

"We're gonna go get some coffee at Costa, wanna come?" Silver requested.

"I'd love to!" Amy face lit up, "just let me call my mum."

Amy got out her phone and dialled her mum's number. She held the phone to her ear, waiting for her mum to answer.

"Hi mum," Amy spoke into the phone, "Yeah, school was great! Listen, can I go to Costa with some friends?"

"Of course you can Amy, just be home before eight," Johann's voice answered.

"Ok, I will. Bye mum," Amy said hanging up her phone, then turning to look at Silver and Blaze.

"So…" a blue figure spoke up, putting his arms on Silver and Blaze's shoulders, "Where we going?"

"_We_ are going to Costa," Blaze grinned, pushing Sonic's arms of her shoulder, "You want to tag along?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sonic smirked, "Let's go!"

He walked ahead of everyone, leading the group to Costa. Amy laughed at Sonic's roll as leader. Silver and Blaze stayed a few blocks back, discussing what had happened today.

"But _why _would Knuckles and Rouge make friends with Amy?" Silver questioned as they followed Amy and Sonic.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Blaze replied crossing her arms.

"Because, you encountered it," Silver said.

"I did not encounter it!" Blaze snapped at him, "I merely came and took Amy to lunch, like I was _told_ to do."

"Good point," Silver breathed, "I'm sorry Blaze."

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Its fine Silver,"

Silver grinned before he grabbed Blaze's arm and began to run. He wanted to catch up to Amy and Sonic but she stopped him.

"What's the rush?" Blaze asked, "Don't you like being alone with me?"

"Yes, I mean, it not that I don't, it's just…" Silver studded, before Blaze gave him a playful push.

-XxX-

"Did you enjoy your first day?" Sonic asked Amy, as they were sitting in Costa. They had just entered the coffee shop and Silver and Blaze were getting the drinks.

"It was ok I guess," Amy shrugged, crossing her legs.

"Well, I suppose you'll get used to your new classes in a week or two," Sonic agreed, leaning back in his chair.

Amy laughed a got out her phone. Johann had just texted her. She opened the message and sighed.

_Hello Amy, are you ok?_

**Mum! I'm fine! You don't have to check up on me.**

_I know, I know, I'll stop texting you now._

**Yeah, that would be nice /: **

Amy shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. They all had their school bags with them, and decided to get on with some of their homework. Silver and Blaze appeared once again, carrying two red trays with cakes and drinks.

"Yes!" Sonic cheered, doing a fist pump in the air, "My hot chocolate's here, gimme." He outstretched his arms, making a grabbing notion with his hands.

Silver chuckled, before handing over Sonic's hot chocolate. Sonic grinned and slurped loudly, attracting a lot of attention from the people around them. Amy went red, so did Blaze but Silver didn't. He went to bigger steps and hid his head behind a text book from his school bag. Sonic chuckled.

"Sorry everyone!" he called out to all the people his slurping had disturbed.

Silver rolled his eyes before he put his text book back in his school bag. Blaze picked up her latté and took a sip. She was _way_ more polite then Sonic.

"And that Sonic, is how you drink in public," Blaze showed off.

Sonic laughed and everyone else, including Blaze, joined in. Amy grinned, she was so happy that she had made great new friends on her first day!

"Guys I better go," Amy sighed about an hour later, "My mum might get worried if I stay out to late."

It was around five o'clock, and Amy thought it would be best if she got home.

"Yeah, me too," Blaze agreed, "Silver, walk with me." She said gesturing to the door, meaning for Silver to follow her.

"What about the bill?" Amy asked.

"We already paid," Blaze said getting her school bag, "See ya guys."

Silver and Blaze left without another word. Sonic stretched his arms and turned to look at Amy.

"Want me to escort you home?" he offered, holding out his hand to Amy.

"Sure," she smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her off. Looked like a pretty good first day for Amy. New friends, good teachers, and a great afternoon…


	4. Texting, Texting, Texting!

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if there were some mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry if it's taken me a while to update but my internet has been down. I have a Twitter now too :D! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Texting, Texting, and more Texting!**

Amy opened the front door to her house and dumped her school bag on the stairs; it was about seven o'clock. She walked into the kitchen, where she noticed a note addressed to her lay on the kitchen counter.

_Amy,_

_I'm in my study until I go to bed. Your dinner is in the fridge, when you're done please wash up. I hope you had a good first day. Make sure you don't go to bed too late._

_Mum._

Amy sighed as she put the note back down and walked over to the fridge. Inside was a plate with tinfoil over the top, underneath was swirly pasta, with tuna and pesto. Amy took it out of the fridge and sat at the table, where a placement of cutlery was already set out for her. She prodded the food a bit with her fork before she slowly began eating it. She had made so many new friends, and they all seamed nice. Little did Amy know that she would make one more friend the very next day.

When Amy finished, she did as the note instructed and washed up, then retrieved her school bag from the bottom of the stair case. She swung it over her shoulder and made her way up to her room, where she threw the bag on the floor, and tiredly collapsed on her bed, resting for a few minutes. Eventually Amy got up and went to get into her pyjamas and brush her teeth. When she was finished in the bathroom she came out and sat on her bed where her phone lay, flashing with an unread message. Amy had gotten all her new friends' numbers, and looked to see it was from Sonic.

**Hey Amy, remember me?**

_How could I forget? Lol :P_

**Glad to hear ;)**

_Is there a reason that you texted?_

**Does there have to be?**

_:/ I guess not…_

**So what up?**

_Nothing much :) what about you? _

**Just on Facebook, why don't you come on?**

_Sure! But let me get my laptop first… _

**Kk :D**

Amy put her phone down and went to get her laptop. It was pink with white flower patterns. She grabbed it and went back and sat down on her bed, logging onto Facebook to check her profile. Her profile picture was of her sitting on the bottom step of her house, posing but not looking at the camera. She was wearing a knee length light pink dress, with a black cover up. Amy looked at her notifications and saw Sonic had posted something.

_Sonic the Hedgehog has commented on your wall: Nice Facebook Amy :D thanks for adding me ;)_

Sonic had gotten a hold of her phone during the Costa outing and had sent himself a friend request from her profile, which was logged on from her phone. Amy giggled as she scanned her Facebook some more and saw that she had five friend requests. Amy clicked on the icon and saw that they were from Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, and Espio. She pressed accept for all of them and opened a chat box with Sonic.

_I logged onto Facebook, happy?_

**Yes, thanks for asking ;)**

_No problem :)_

**So, you added Knuckles and Rouge?**

_Yeah? _

**K… **

_What's so wrong with that? You've added them?_

**Yeah, ok, anyway I brb**

_Ok… _

Amy looked at Sonic's wall and then clicked on friends. He was friends with a bunch of people Amy didn't know, or hadn't met yet. She scrolled down to 'Family' and saw that he had a brother and a sister. She was going to look at their walls but Sonic's chat had a small red one on the top, indicating he was back and had sent another message.

**Ok, ok I'm back, your sorrow is over**

_Shame because the sorrow was never there xD _

**Oh, now you've put a pain in my heart :(**

_Nice acting, can you be normal now?_

**I guess ;)**

_Thanks lol_

**No trouble at all **

_I better go; I couldn't get up this morning._

**Lol, that's very understandable**

_Well, see you tomorrow :)_

**Ok bye **

Amy logged off Facebook and closed her laptop. She went and put it back on her desk, got into bed, turned off the bed side light and pulled the warm covers over her. She rested her head against her pillow, and slowly closed her eyes, blissfully unaware of a scene that was happening elsewhere not far from her…

-XxX-

Rouge was sitting on a brick wall, her legs crossed over each other. She was wearing a purple tank top, with a black leather jacket over the top. Her outfit was completed beige ankle boots over black skinny jeans, and her white hair tied up in a neat high ponytail. Knuckles stepped forward. He was looking up at Rouge, because unlike Rouge, Knuckles didn't like sitting on walls. He felt too open and exposed sitting up there; he beckoned for her to come down but she shook her head.

"If you want to talk to me then come up," Rouge sniggered, patting the peace of wall next to her.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, before he started to climb the brick wall. When he was at the end of the wall, he dug his fists into the wall and did a front flip onto the top, where he ended up sitting next to Rouge, who scowled at him and looked away.

"Come on Rouge," he teased, "You know that I did better than you."

"Ok, the only reason that you got your butt up here is because I told you to!" she barked at him.

Knuckles shrugged and leaned back on the wall. Rouge looked back at him and gave a wicked smile. She moved her hand along the wall then smirked.

"Hey Knuckles," she said flirtatiously, "I have a little present for you."

She puckered her lips and Knuckles expression lightened and he moved his head closer to Rouge's. Rouge grinned and just as he was about to kiss her she pushed him of the wall. Knuckles gave a manly scream as he fell off and landed flat on his back. Rouge flicked a tuff of her out of her eyes, as she grinned with pleasure.

"Oh, you _sly_ bat!" Knuckles roared up.

Rouge got a nail file from her pocket and started to file her beautiful, but sharp nails, ignoring him. Knuckles grunted before he started to climb the wall again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rouge warned, still not taking eyes of off her nails that she was filing.

"Why not?" Knuckles asked jumping off the wall and crossing his arms.

Rouge was still looking at her nails, and then turned to look down at the red echidna at the bottom of the wall.

"Because of him!" she said pointing to black hedgehog walking slowly towards them.

The duo were approached by a dark figure wearing dark blue jeans and a black and red hoodie. He had red stripes in his quills and his eyes were blood red. Knuckles stepped back, letting the hedgehog walk in front of him. The hedgehog then looked up to the wall and chuckled. He started to climb the wall and in a blink of an eye he was up it and sitting a meter away from Rouge.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Knuckles groaned digging his knuckles into the brick wall as he hoisted himself up.

He climbed the wall in seven seconds exactly, whereas Rouge and Shadow had done it in one. When Knuckles got to the top, he did a front flip and was sitting next to Rouge again.

"Hey Rouge," he winked, "miss me?"

"Not in this life," Rouge remarked.

"Come on," Knuckles smirked, "you know you missed me."

"Say all you want," Rouge began, "but don't forget that _I_ was the one that pushed you off this wall."

"Oh yeah well-" Knuckles was cut off by the black hedgehog coughing loudly.

Both vampires stopped and looked at the hedgehog, who had his hands in his hoodie pockets in a patient gesture. Rouge looked at Knuckles who shook his head and shrugged.

"Thank you for finally stopping your arguing," the hedgehog spoke in a pleased tone.

"What do you want Shadow?" Rouge asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Does there need to be a reason?" Shadow responded out of curiosity.

"When you're the lord of our Vampire Clan," Rouge answered cracking her fingers, "then yes."

"You know me too well Rouge," Shadow chuckled, but Rouge just scowled.

"As you both know, tomorrow is the pep-rally," Shadow began, both Knuckles and Rouge nodded, "and I need you two to keep a close eye on Amy."

"Why can't you do it?" Rouge questioned, annoyed.

"Ahh," Shadow said breathing slowly and calmly, "that I cannot tell, but if you play your cards right, and do your job, maybe I will."

Rouge rolled her eyes, and Knuckles slowly nodded.

"Maybe I don't want to do it," Rouge spoke up, "Maybe I don't _want _to stare at a pink hedgehog all day."

Shadow stood up on the brick wall and slowly walked over to Rouge. Knuckle knew what was coming, so he crossed his arms over his chest and fell backwards. He then dug his knuckles into the wall and moved along it so that he was now where Shadow had once stood. Shadow looked coldly into Rouge's scowling aqua blue eyes.

"You never did like it when your mother turned you, did you?" Shadow examined, still looking at Rouge, who had her arms crossed and was looking at her knees.

Knuckles gulped loudly and rested his arms on his knees. Shadow looked at him, then back to Rouge.

"But do not forget," Shadow prompted pointing a finger at Rouge, "You are a creature of the night! Do not forget where your loyalties lie."

Rouge looked at Shadow's finger, then up into in blood red eyes. She nodded slowly then stood up and nodded at Knuckles. Then she outstretched her wings and looked at Shadow, who gestured for her to fly. Rouge stood on the edge of the wall and pushed off; she flew away into the night, Knuckles and Shadow staring after her.

"Where is she going?" Knuckles asked standing up, and walking next to Shadow.

"Home," Shadow said shortly, "Like we should be, let's go."

He and Knuckles both jumped off the wall. Shadow instantly began to run, but Knuckles looked back up at the wall one more time. He then began to run and hit vampire running speed a few seconds after. They were all going home, ready to mentally prepare for the next school day.

-XxX-

Amy's eyes popped open as her alarm clock beeped. She wacked it with her left hand, and she rolled onto her back. Johann walked into her room and smiled. Amy gave a tired groan and collapsed even further into her sheets.

"Wake up darling," her mother encouraged, shaking Amy's shoulder.

Amy hit her mum's hand and looked up. Her pink hair was scruffy and her eyes were still half asleep.

"I'll be downstairs," Johann said, knowing her daughter was properly awake, before leaving and slowly closing the door to Amy's room behind her.

Amy outstretched her arms and sighed, just phone beeped with a text. Amy leaned over to her bed side table to get it.

"Who would text me at this time in the morning?" Amy yawned as she opened the message.

The message, as Amy had guessed, was from Sonic. She scratched her head as she read it.

**Rise and shine :D**

Amy rubbed her eyes, the bright light from the phone's screen not what she wanted to face first thing in the morning, and gradually texted a reply.

_Why do you text people at this time in the morning?_

**I don't! Just you ;) lol**

_Well, at the moment, I'm not really in the mood_

**You don't have to be :)**

_I'm leaving now_

**:o WHAT? Why?**

_Because I need to go get changed_

**Fair enough**

_Glad you understand -.-_

Amy put her phone away in her school bag so she wouldn't be tempted to answer any more texts, and continued on her way into her bathroom. She brushed out her quills and left then as normal, then dashed out to get her clothes. She got a long sleeved red top, knee length white shorts, and a pair of fluffy boots that ended at her calf muscle. Amy got changed then brushed her teeth and then washed her face. When she was done she grabbed her school bag and quickly went downstairs.

"Sorry mum!" Amy called quickly as she noticed the time on the kitchen clock, "No time for breakfast!"

"I thought you'd say that," Johann grinned, handing Amy some buttered toast.

"Thanks mum, you're the best!" Amy said as she bite into her toast.

She raced out the door, just as the yellow school bus pulled in front of her house. Amy gave a sigh of relief; she hadn't missed the bus. She stepped onto the bus and looked for a place to sit. Jessica hadn't gotten on the bus yet so Amy sat in an empty seat. She was soon joined by a purple chameleon.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked grinning.

"Sure Espio," Amy beamed.

"I appreciate it," Espio thanked Amy, winking as he put his school bag on the floor of the chair in front of him.

He pushed it under then leaned back in his bus seat. Amy laughed the turned to look outside the window. Her phone beeped with another message and Amy was soon holding her phone in her pocket.

"I bet you five bucks it's from Sonic," Amy betted.

"Oh so you're a girl who like to bet?" Espio said grinning, "Okay then, I bet you five bucks it _isn't."_

Amy opened the message, and sure enough, it was from Sonic! Espio leaned over Amy's shoulder, and when he saw the name he slapped himself on the forehead.

"That'll be five bucks please," Amy laughed, holding out her hand.

"How did you know that it would be Sonic?" Espio asked, handing Amy the five bucks she deserved.

"Just a lucky guess," Amy giggled shrugging her shoulders, "he's been texting me a lot."

Espio raised his eyes brows, and Amy gave him a playful shove. Amy looked down at her phone and texted Sonic back.

_You just can't stop texting me?_

**Oh so you're replying now?**

_Hey! You texted me first thing in the morning!_

**Doesn't matter**

_I was half asleep! _

**;) didn't mean I couldn't text you**

_You can be so annoying sometimes!_

**Awww I'm so flattered :D**

_Lol I gtg bus is stopping_

**See you soon :)**

Amy put her phone in her pocket and got off the bus. Espio followed her. Another school day, only today was a different day. Being the new kid, Amy didn't know today was the annual 'Welcome Back' pep-rally.


	5. The Annual Pep-Rally

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have had mock SATs. Yeah :( I'm back at school. I've been playing Sonic Chronicles so I decided to put someone from that in (It's one of the playable characters and if you don't know what she looks like, Google it when you know her name –you probably know it's a girl now-)_

**Chapter 4: The Annual Pep-Rally**

Amy walked into the school and headed to her locker. As she was rummaging around for her books a voice on the loud speaker spoke up, making her jump before she realised what it was, then went back to look inside her locker.

"Ok everyone," the voice announced, "please head to the Gym for the annual pep-rally."

"What annual pep-rally?" Amy wondered aloud, looking around to see everyone heading to the Gym.

"We have one at the start of every year," someone said as she walked past Amy.

Amy nodded to herself, then turned back to her locker, jumping in surprise again as she turned to see an echidna resting her arm on Amy's locker door. She had orange fur and a peach muzzle, with lilac eyes that were rimmed by a patch of much lighter fur that was almost white, and each with a single, short eyelash that curved off to the side. She had seven dreadlocks hanging from around her head that looked noticeably shorter than Knuckles', and was wearing a purple singlet with a black cover-up, and black skinny jeans with black combat boots.

"Really?" Amy asked, "I didn't know."

"I'm guessing you're Amy," she smiled.

"Yes?" Amy frowned in confusion and suspicion that an echidna she'd never met before knew her name, "And who are you?"

"I'm Shade the Echidna," she grinned, stepping away from Amy's locker, "do you want me to show you to the Gym?"

"Sure," Amy beamed, quickly grabbing her last book now her locker was vacant, "I here it's the pep-rally today?" she asked as they began walking to the Gym.

"Yeah," Shade answered, "the cheerleaders do a big cheer."

"I guess that's the point of a pep-rally," Amy laughed as Shade pushed her playfully.

"No duh," Shade laughed in an obvious manner.

Amy rolled her eyes with a smile before her and Shade both got to the doors of the Gym. As they pushed the doors open Amy's mouth dropped. The Gym was a large room painted orange that had while lines down the side all the way around the room. There were basketball nets on either side of the room, with sets of big, wooden bleachers running between the two hoops on the far wall. At the end of the room on the left side were two large doors that held the sports equipment. There were other single doors that were one opposite sides of the room. On had the girl sign on it, and the other the boy.

"You're Gyms even better than the Cafeteria!" Amy exclaimed as she walked in some more.

"C'mon," Shade chuckled, leading Amy to the left sided bleachers.

Shade and Amy found a bench to sit and put their bags underneath their seats. The lights suddenly went out, and flashing light whirled around the room.

"Give it up for the Jones High Cheerleaders!" the announcer voice yelled as a bunch of girls came running onto the Gym floor.

Their uniform was green with the words JHS written in big yellow writing across the chest. The uniform was knee length and had two yellow stripes running down the sides of the dress and ended at the bottom of the uniform. The cheerleaders were all wearing the same white trainers as well. Amy recognised a certain blue hedgehog with wavy blonde hair.

"_Jessica?" _

"Yeah, she's the new cheerleader. Do you know her?" Amy nodded as Shade shrugged her shoulders, "I heard there were two new kids, I just didn't think they'd know each other."

"Well, they do," Amy said, still looking at Jessica.

"Quiet please!" the announcer voice said, and Amy and Shade closed their mouths.

'_The One That Got Away' _by Katy Perry started to play, and all the cheerleaders started kneeled down on the floor, their hands on their hips.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

Jessica and the rest of the cheerleaders' heads all looked up, before they put their hands above their heads and stood up. They were in a V shape, with Jessica at the front. Jessica smiled; before she did a triple backflip, landing on bother her feet. The rest of the squad fell into a line with her by putting their hands on their hips as they all joined in with the movement.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<em>

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on (Whoa)<em>

Jessica and the team did moves where they all sat down on the floor and put crossed their legs over each other. They then got up and put their hands on their hips and they moves back into their V shape.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<em>

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>_[x3]__  
>The one that got away<em>

_[Bridge:]__  
>All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)<br>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)<br>'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>_[x3]___

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

Jessica and the team finished with Jessica doing another backflip and landing in the splits, while the rest of the team ended kneeing on the floor as they did at the beginning. The crowd cheered and whooped. Jessica laughed and blushed as she held hands with the team and took a bow. Jessica and the rest of the cheerleading team let their hands drop before they all ran to the changing rooms.

"Jessica's really good," Shade commented while she clapped, "was she a cheerleader in your old school?"

"No…" Amy shook her head, "she actually never liked cheerleading."

Shade raised her eye brow in disbelief, and Amy nodded.

"It's true," she said.

"It's ok, I believe you," Shade confirmed, putting up her hands defensibly.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the Gym. Amy and Shade walked out before Amy heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Rosy!"

Amy turned around to see a yellow hedgehog with black strips in his quills walking towards her. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with blue jeans along with black Vans, and a white jacket that had a blue and grey checkered pattern on it.

"Hi Keith," Amy sighed.

"Who's that?" Shade asked leaning her head in.

"Who am I?" Keith said shocked, placing his hands over his heart, pretending to be offended.

"Shade, this is Keith, Keith, this is Shade," Amy introduced them too each other.

"Glad to meet you!" Keith said in a friendly tone, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, hi," Shade frowned, shaking Keith's hand, "since when did you go to this school?"

A wide gin appeared upon Keith's face, "I bet you know my lady."

Shade stood there blankly as Amy slapped her forehead. Just then, someone screamed Keith's name.

"I'm guessing you're his lady?" Shade asked the blue hedgehog who grabbed Keith's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Shade, you know Jessica," Amy sighed, gesturing to Jessica, who was still kissing Keith passionately.

"Yeah, we have Math together," Shade explained as Keith and Jessica broke apart.

"Come here and give me a hug Rosy!" Keith exclaimed as he walked to Amy with outstretched arms.

Amy rolled her eyes before she gave her other best friend a hug.

"I'm so happy you're back Keith!" Jessica exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"So… What do you guys have now?" Shade asked Amy and Jessica.

"I have a free," Jessica said as Keith grinned, pulling her into another kiss.

"I have Spanish," Amy said, mostly towards Shade, "I better get going," she said waving, "bye Keith, _good luck_," she whispered to Shade, who looked at Keith and Jessica, who were sharing another kiss.

"Who says I'm staying!" Shade exclaimed, running off in the direction of the Science Lab.

Keith and Jessica broke apart again, as Amy rolled her eyes before she walked off to the Spanish room.

"Looks like it's just us…" Keith smiled, before he hugged Jessica.

"I think you better get going," Jessica laughed looking at the time.

"You're probably right," Keith agreed, "I'll text you later," he said waving as he walked away.

Jessica grinned before she headed for the Common Room; the study/social room were all the students who have frees go.

-XxX-

Amy walked to Spanish alone. She didn't know if any of her friends were in her Spanish class; as she was pondering if any of her friends had mentioned if they took Spanish she wasn't looking where she was going, and accidently crashed into someone. Amy fell backwards onto the floor, while the person she had bumped into was walking around in circles hurriedly.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" the person asked, handing Amy his hand, which she took.

He pulled her up and Amy regained focus. She looked at the person she had walked into; he was an orange-yellow fox with two tails and sky blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt, a green jacket with stars on top, yellow Converse and had his backpack draped over one shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy assured him.

"Phew, that's good to hear," he breathed, "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"Amy Rose," Amy said still feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Tails asked, "Maybe you should see the nurse, I apologise, I don't usually bump into people."

"No it's ok, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

Tails frowned, "If you're sure?"

"No really, it's alright," Amy reassured him again, "I better get to my Spanish class."

"I can take you?" Tails offered happily.

"No really you should get to your own class," Amy objected.

"It's no trouble," he laughed, before he led Amy to the Spanish room.

"So, you're the new kid everyone's talking about?" Tails asked, and Amy gulped.

"E-everyone's talking about me?" she asked uneasily.

"Well, not _everyone_," Tails laughed good-naturedly, "Maybe like four or five people?"

Amy sighed with relief, before they got to the Spanish room.

"Here you go," Tails smiled, opening the door for her.

"Thanks," Amy beamed, "Now, shouldn't you get to your next class?"

Tails grinned, "I already am."

Amy frowned before she saw Tails walk into the Spanish room and Amy rolled her eyes. Tails had been coming to this class room anyway, and he decided to walk with Amy. Amy grinned, before she followed him inside.

-XxX-

Blaze sat in her Science class as Shade walked into the room.

"Hey Shade," Blaze waved as Shade came and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey," Shade smiled, "Miss Gren here yet?"

"No, she'll be here in five minutes," Blaze said looking at the wall clock.

"How many times has Miss Gren been late?" Sade asked.

Blaze shrugged her shoulders, "No idea."

Shade grinned, before Blaze chuckled.

-XxX-

The bell went an hour later as Amy walked out of Spanish, Tails beside her.

"Bye Tails," Amy called over to Tails as she walked to her locker.

"See ya Amy! Nice meeting you!" Tails waved back before walking away.

Amy smiled as she waved to him. She turned around to see a black hedgehog grinning down at her.

"Ummm hi, I'm Amy," Amy frowned uneasily as the hedgehog smirked.

"Hello, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog…"


	6. Meeting the Frenemy

_A/N: Hey guys! You're long wait is over because Chapter 5 is here! Sorry about the Katy Perry lyrics in the last chapter, I don't know why it went all weird. Some of you have been asking some questions. The main one is this going to be a SonAmy? The answer is no! This is a ShadAmy! Anyway, on with the story!_

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Frenemy**

Amy and Shadow stood staring at each other. They hadn't moved since Shadow had introduced himself.

"Well, um, nice meeting you. I need to get to my locker, excuse me…"

Amy walked past Shadow and began walking away, though Shadow followed and came to the same level as her. Amy frowned as Shadow gave a small smirk, before Amy's phone beeped with a message from Sonic. She pulled her phone from her pocket, thankful to have a legit reason to avoid talking to Shadow.

**Hey I didn't see you today? Where are you?**

_Yeah sorry :( I'll see you later..._

**Why not now?**

_Busy_

**With what?**

_Umm school? Jeez, where've you been?_

**;) looking for you**

_See ya_

Amy put her phone away rolling her eyes slightly, causing Shadow to smile.

"Want me to take you to your next class?" he offered

"_Jeez, what is it with people taking me to my classes?" _Amy thoughtbefore she answered Shadow_, _"I think I can go on my own, thanks."

"Depends where you're heading?"

"History. You?" Amy asked.

She didn't know what it was but deep inside of her she hoped he was. Was she attracted to him? He seemed nice, but the 'lone wolf' type; this was off-putting to Amy, and put her on her guard. She quickly came back to earth and listened to his reply.

"History."

"_Yes!"_ Amy thought, "_Where'd that come from?"_

Shadow and Amy walked to the History room and sat in seats next to each other. Amy listened to the teacher who was talking about something to do with an old emperor. Amy sighed as she fiddled with her pencil, flicking it against the desk out of boredom.

-XxX-

Amy emerged from the class room an hour later, Shadow following behind, with his eyes focused on her.

"Hey!" he called as Amy began to walk off, "can I have your number?"

"Sure," Amy laughed, pulling out her phone and handing it to Shadow, who gave her his phone.

They typed in their own numbers on the other person's phone. Amy smiled as she handed it back to Shadow, who did the same.

"There," Amy said, "happy?"

"Very," Shadow grinned, "see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely," she answered casually.

Amy waved as she walked off back to her locker; a colourful poster caught her eye, making her stop. She saw that it was a flyer for an upcoming school dance.

_Upcoming school dance next Friday night! Make sure you pencil it in your calendars!_

_Times: 6:00 – 10:30_

_It will be held in the Gym. Tickets will be on sale next week until the end of school on Friday._

Amy opened her locker and put her books away. She was about to close it when someone, yet again, shut it or her.

"Wow, I don't think I need to close this locker myself anymore," Amy joked as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you talk to me today?" he asked.

"Umm I didn't see you?" Amy pointed out obviously.

"You could have texted me!"

"I could've… But I didn't," Amy said shrugging her shoulders.

"So, whatcha doing now?" he asked leaning against her now closed locker.

"Right now I'm waiting for you to let me go home,"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I mean after that?"

"Home." Amy repeated shortly, shrugging.

"Can I come round?"

Amy raised her eyebrow. Sonic just chuckled.

"You want to come over to my house, even though I've only know you for two days?"

Sonic gave a little innocent shrug. Amy laughed before she ripped out a sheet paper from her folder, scribbled something down, placed it on pile of books Sonic was holding, and walked away.

Sonic unwrapped the piece of paper as Amy disappeared into the crowd.

_Maybe… If you can find my house ;)_

Sonic chuckled, before he put the piece of paper in his own folder and walked to the entrance of the school.

-XxX-

Jessica and Keith where lying on Keith's bed. Jessica had left school as soon as it was over and went straight to Keith's house. Keith had is right arm around Jessica, who was snuggling into his chest. They kissed each other sweetly before the door open revealing a young hedgehog. She had jade coloured fur and long dark blue quills, that where tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the same colour as Keith's, dark green. She was wearing a pair blue of denim shorts with a black top with the words 'Come to the dark side… We have cookies' in white writing along it, with a devil holding a plate of cookies. Keith and Jessica quickly pulled away as the hedgehog grimmest. She looked about twelve years old.

"Yes Jade?" Keith asked in an irritated tone.

"Mum was wondering if you and Jess want something to eat?" Jade replied, leaning against Keith's bedroom door.

"You hungry?" Keith turned his attention to Jessica.

"A bit," Jessica shrugged.

"Ok," Keith smiled, "Tell mum we'll come down."

"Do I look like an owl?"

Keith looked confused, before he grinned and opened his mouth to retort but Jade quickly cut him off.

"Don't answer that."

Keith grinned again as Jade slouched off to go tell Meg, their mum, that they did want some food. Jessica and Keith shared one more kiss before they got off Keith's bed and went down stairs. Meg was a jade coloured hedgehog with short dark blue hair in a bun style, which suited her white pencil skirt with a black stripped top outfit. She was in the kitchen making some hamburgers for dinner; Jessica smiled at her when she entered, before she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello Jessica," Meg smiled, "how are you?" she asked putting the food on the table.

"Good thank-you, my new schools actually alright."

"Oh yes, I forgot you go to a new school now, how is it there?" Meg inquired, taking some salad from the salad bowl as she joined them at the table.

"Really nice, it's a bit bigger then August Prep," Jessica answered, putting a small chip in her mouth.

"Yeah, I fent there dis afternoon," Keith said through a mouth full of hamburger.

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey," Meg scolded jokily, before taking a bite of her own hamburger.

"Yeah, and Keith says you're a cheerleader?" Jade butted into the kitchen, taking her seat.

"Really? Jessica that's wonderful!" Meg exclaimed putting her hamburger down again.

Jessica laughed as Keith gave her the thumbs up as Meg started to clap. Jessica beamed before she started to dig in to her hamburger, which Keith had been doing for the past few minutes.

-XxX-

Amy peered through her bedroom window, waiting to see if Sonic really was serious about coming round, or if he was just joking. Eventually she gave up after five minutes of blankly staring outside and went to get on with her History homework. About twenty minutes into her homework, Johann called her down stairs; Amy looked to see that it was only 4:45pm. She opened her bedroom door and yelled down.

"Yes?"

"Amy, there's a boy at the door who says he knows you, should I let him in?" Johann asked coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"What does he look like?" Amy questioned, wondering if it really was who she thought it was.

"He's a blue hedgehog with green eyes. He says his name is Sonic?" Johann described as Amy beamed.

"Let him in, I'll be right down…" she said walking to the top of the stair case.

Johann went back to the front door to let Sonic in.

"Hello ma'am, I can assure you that I'm friend of your daughter," Sonic gushed, putting his hands up innocently and bowing.

Johann laughed before she opened the door wider so that Sonic could come in.

"It's ok Sonic, I know who you are, Amy has just clarified with me that you're a friend of hers, why don't you take a seat?" she welcomed, gesturing to the light brown sofa in the main living room.

Sonic grinned, before he walked over and plopped himself down. Amy walked down the stairs and Sonic stood up again, she gave him a quick hug before they both pulled away.

"We're gonna go upstairs," Amy explained, directing Sonic up the stairs.

"Ok," Johann nodded, "he's cute!" she mouthed.

"Mum!" Amy exclaimed in a whisper as Johann laughed.

"I'm just saying…"

Amy rolled her eyes before she followed after Sonic. She saw that her bedroom door was open and that Sonic was lying down on her bed, his hands behind his head.

"You sure don't wait to make yourself at home," Amy joked as Sonic chuckled.

"I'm an impatient person," he stated simply.

Amy rolled her eyes before she sat at her desk, where her laptop sat, already on from when she had been doing her homework, and logged onto Facebook. She looked at her notifications to see that Tails had posted on her wall and sent her a friend request. She accepted the request and looked at what he had commented.

_Miles Tails Prower has commented on your wall: Hey Amy! Cool profile pic ;) see you in Spanish._

Amy laughed as she looked to see who was online.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?" Sonic asked sitting up.

"There's a big laptop that you can use downstairs, I'll go get it," Amy told him, standing up and leaving the room

She returned a moment later with another laptop and handed it to Sonic, who beamed proudly. He logged onto Facebook and started to talk to Silver. Amy rolled her eyes as she saw she had another friend request; this one was from Shade. Amy pressed accept and started a convocation with her.

**Hey :)**

_Hey Amy_

**What are you up too?**

_Nothing much, just Science homework :/ you?_

**Trying to entertain Sonic**

_Huh? I thought you were at home?_

**I am…**

_You mean Sonic's at you house!_

**Yeah, he just kinda came round…**

_That's Sonic for ya _

**I didn't know you knew Sonic?**

_We have Math together_

**Don't you have it with Jessica?**

_And Sonic_

**Good point :P**

_So… Did you hear about the upcoming school dance?_

**Yeah, do you have a date yet?**

_You know it _

**Are you gonna tell me who?**

_Not yet… _

**Guess it's your choice not mine ;) how long have you been at JH?**

_Two years _

**That's a long time **

_Not as much as Sonic, Silver, and Blaze_

**How long have they?**

_Six years_

**:O **

_I know right, that was my first expression when they told me_

**It's just… Six years? Why so long?**

_Why you asking me? Sonic's right there isn't he? :P_

**Oh yeah lol guess I forgot XD**

_Ask him_

**K I will, see you tomorrow?**

_Yep :)_

**Bye**

_C ya_

Amy closed her conversation with Shade but stayed on Facebook. She turned around to find Sonic's face inches away from hers.

"Want to know why I've been at the school so long?" he asked as Amy frowned.

"How'd you know?"

"I guessed," Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well?" Amy asked, crossing her arms, knowing Sonic had been reading over her shoulder as he sat back down leaned back on Amy's pillows.

"Me, Silver, and Blaze have all been at the school for a while because we have a lot of history at this school."

"History? What kind of history?" Amy frowned, unfolding her arms and crossing her legs.

"It's complicated," Sonic explained, "but anyway because of all the history we have with the school, we didn't want to leave."

Amy shrugged before she turned back to her laptop, and saw that no one was online on chat so she logged off. Sonic did the same and they both went down stairs, Sonic placed the laptop on the kitchen table before his phone beeped with a message. He read the message before he sighing.

"What's up?" Amy asked as Sonic turned to face her.

"I need go. Family trouble," he responded as Amy shrugged.

"K."

"Just K?" Sonic asked as Amy grinned.

"You gotta go where you gotta go," she clarified, shrugging again.

Sonic chuckled before he walked to the door as Amy saw him out. She waved in parting, shutting the door and looking over to the clock to see it was 6 o'clock. Wow, she had been with Sonic for almost three hours. She plopped herself down on the brown sofa and turned on the TV.

"Sonic leave?" Johann frowned as she entered a few minutes later. Amy looked up from watching The Simpsons.

"Yeah, he said he had family trouble," Amy sighed as Johann raised her eyebrows, "Mother I have nothing going on with Sonic!"

"Ok whatever you say honey," Johann winked, before she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Amy leaned back on the sofa and groaned, before the doorbell rang again.

"Amy, can you get that!" Johann yelled from the kitchen as Amy rolled off the sofa and walked to the front door.

Amy opened the door to see a black hedgehog standing there with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He smiled softly as Amy looked up.

"Shadow?" Amy exclaimed in surprise as Shadow smiled softly at her again.

"Yep," Shadow said as Amy closed the front door behind her and walked out onto the front step.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as Shadow put his hands by his sides.

"I have a question for you," he smiled as Amy frowned.

"What is it?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

_A/N: Ooooh, cliff-hanger :o! Guys I also have some bad news. I have my _REAL _SATs in 1 week :o scary right! So I won't be updating for maybe 4 weeks. I know that's a long time but I need to revise so I pass, also my beta has exams too. Please not be annoyed that I left it on a cliff-hanger. Hope you liked this chapter :D. _


	7. The Answer Is

_A/N: Hey guys! I've only had three of my SATs but I was really bored of revision so I wrote. I didn't have time to finish the ShadAmy one-shot but I promise that it will come out with chapter 7. Enjoy! =D_

**Chapter 6: The Answer Is…**

Amy let out a heavily sigh of happiness as she closed the front door, looking through a nearby window as she watched Shadow walk away. He turned around and grinned at her, as Amy gave him a soft smile and a wave. Shadow had asked her to the dance and she had said yes…

_**Flashback**_

"_You want to go to the dance with me?" Amy repeated in a half whisper. _

_Shadow smiled softly, "Yeah, that kinda why I asked you."_

"_But I only met you today," Amy claimed, looking up into Shadow's eyes._

"_So? We seemed to get along in History," Shadow shrugged calmly._

"_Well, that's a good point," Amy said, more to herself, tapping her chin while looking at the ground, "and I would like to go with you."_

"_Is that a yes?" Shadow asked his face lighting up a bit._

"_Yes, I will go to the dance with you," Amy smiled shyly as a big grin appeared on Shadow's face._

_She leaned up and gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek, before she put both hands behind her back, her checks tinted in a blush at her reflexive action. Thankfully, this wasn't too obvious with her pink fur, though Shadow noticed._

"_See ya," he smiled tenderly as he waved and walked away._

"_Bye," Amy waved back._

_**End of Flashback **_

Amy turned around to see her Johann's face inches from hers.

"Who's the boy?" she asked as Amy blushed again.

"Just a guy from school…who asked me to the dance." Amy gushed, twirling the end of her quills.

"What! And you didn't even tell your own mother?" Johann exclaimed in a furious tone, but in a playful way.

"He asked me like fifteen seconds ago mum!" Amy retorted, putting her hands up defensively.

"I know, I was just kidding," Johann laughed giving Amy a hug.

"I'm going to my room, call me when dinners ready," Amy stated as she walked to the stairs.

Johann grinned before she put on her white apron and started cooking dinner. Amy opened her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed; she lay with her face burred in her pillow for a few seconds, before she got out her phone and texted Shade.

_Hey_

**Hey Amy :)**

_You still not gonna tell me who your date is?_

**Nope**

_Fine :/_

**You'll just have to wait till the dance…**

_Which is in two weeks!_

**Amy, its Thursday, the dance is on Friday next week, so it's technically just a week and one day**

_Is it bad that I want to know?_

**Not really **

_See! _

**Still not telling :P**

_:/ you can be so difficult sometimes…_

**No… That's Sonic lol**

_Lol thanks for reminding me :/_

**What going on between you two?**

_Nothing_

**Oh come on! It's obvious he likes you**

_He does?_

**Duh! Are you two going to the dance together?**

_No, I'm going with someone else…_

**Wait... YOU ALREADY HAVE A DATE!**

_Yeah?_

**AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!**

_Whoa Shade, calm down, it happen ten minutes ago_

**Who are you going with?**

_You'll have to wait and see_

**Oh **_**ha ha **_**very funny -.-**

_Revenge is sweet xD_

**I gtg, see you tomorrow**

_Bye :)_

Amy put her phone on her bed-side table and buried her face in her pillow once again. She sighed before she got up and walked to her bathroom, undressing and tossing her clothes back onto her bed, before stepping into the shower. She enjoyed the hot water for fifteen minutes before she washed, shampooed, and conditioned her quills with her favourite rose scented products. After deciding she better get out to prevent Johann becoming suspicious at the water bill becoming too high, Amy turned off the shower, before she dried her quills with a small red towel, and wrapped a large white one around her body like a dress. She then got changed into her pyjamas and brushed her wet quills, during which she heard the sound of Johann's voice calling her for dinner. She quickly put on her dark purple hoodie and ran down the stairs. Johann was setting the table when Amy arrived at the bottom of the stairs, who smiled as she placed Amy plate by some cutlery.

"What's for dinner?" Amy asked as she walked over to her seat and sat down.

"Chicken stir-fry," Johann answered sitting down in her seat opposite Amy, "so, tell me more about this _guy _who asked you to the dance."

Amy nearly chocked on her first bit of stir-fry as her mother said this. She quickly took a sip of water and coughed as Johann raised her eyebrows.

"He just asked me to the dance, no big deal," Amy said before she pierced a piece of chicken with her fork and swallowed.

"And where did you meet him?" Johann asked, "The pep-rally? English? Science?"

"History." Amy explained shortly.

"When?" Johann pressed as Amy continued to stare at her stir-fry.

"Today," she said blushing as she mother grinned.

"You've known him one day and he already asked you?" Johann questioned as Amy nodded, "well, you must have made quite an impression on this boy."

"Mum!" Amy cried, blushing as she looked up to see Johann chuckling silently.

"I'm just saying if you've only known him one day…"

"It still doesn't give you the right to say that!" Amy protested.

"Why didn't you go with that Sonic boy? He has quite the charm and-"

"MUM!" Amy yelled louder and Johann laughed again, and this time out loud.

"I'm just kidding! Look, when this boy takes you to the dance, you have to introduce me."

"I might not if you're gonna act like this," Amy mumbled before she took another piece of stir-fry.

"I won't," Johann promised.

Both of them both lapsed into silence as they ate their stir-fry. Amy chewed her dinner very slowly, before she eventually finished.

"Done?" Johann asked as she placed her fork on her plate.

Amy nodded as Johann took both the plates.

"Want me to do anything?" Amy offered.

"No, its fine, go upstairs," Johann smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow; I'm going to bed after this."

Amy nodded before she tucked her chair under and walked back up the stairs. She opened her door and fell onto her bed, about to relax before groaning, as she remembered that she had History homework; she sat up, reaching for her bag to grab her History books.

-XxX-

Jessica was sitting on the couch in the living room of her house, where Keith had dropped her off an hour ago. A loud crash came from upstairs; Jessica groaned a dark blue hedgehog came running down the stairs. He was a fourteen year old hedgehog with platinum blonde hair, with caramel highlights. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'Awesome Shirt' written on them in black writing, along with baggy blue jeans, and green Converse.

"Heya sis," he greeted, plonking himself down on the sofa next to her.

"Umm, Will?" Jessica frowned, "what was that crash from upstairs?"

Will chuckled, "Just Indigo."

Indigo was Will and Jessica's pet Chao. He was a blue Chao with white hands and feet. Jessica rolled her eyes before she looked back to watching TV.

"Why didn't you tell me Gossip Girl was on?" Will elbowed her, annoyed, before crossing his arms.

"I called you but you didn't come," Jessica shrugged.

"Oh c'mon Jess, you know I wanna find out if Blaire Catdorf and Chuck Badger get back together! Or Serena van der Cat still likes Dan Woofry," Will moaned.

"Well sorry but you've come when I called you," Jessica retorted icily as Will widened his eyes.

"You called me?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and she shook her head, while Will settled himself on the sofa and smiled as he continued to watch one of his favourite shows.

_Forty minutes later…_

"Wow, now that was a great episode!" Will beamed as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Chill, it's not like it's the session finale."

"Don't care," Will shrugged before Jessica turned the channel to the Fashion Chanel.

"Hell no!" Will yelled, "there's no _way_ we'rewatching 'Mobius Next Top Model'!"

Will tried grabbing the TV remote from Jessica's hand but Jessica held it tight, pushing his head with her foot but Will knocked it out of her way. They were both still fighting with each other when Julie came down with a basket full of laundry.

"Will, Jessica," Julie frowned, "are we fighting over the TV remote again?"

Jessica and Will glared at each other before they both started yelling at the same time, pointing to each other at the same time. Julie face palmed as she sighed, and continued on her way to the laundry room.

-XxX-

Amy slumped her head against the desk. She had finished her History homework and was bored, but didn't want to go to bed just yet. As she spun aimlessly on her chair she noticed her phone, and decided to text as she leapt onto her bed to grab it, moving into a sitting position as she typed a message to Espio.

_Hey Espio :)_

**Hi Amy**

_What's up?_

**Nothin' much, just chilling at home**

_I've just done my History homework_

**I haven't had History**

_Do you have a date to the dance yet?_

**Yeah :) you?**

_Yep, he asked me tonight! Who you going with?_

**She doesn't want me to tell…**

_Why don't girls want to tell their dates?_

**Will you tell me?**

_No…_

**See! Don't be a hypocrite!**

_Sorry, I guess I am being a hypocrite_

**Duh! That's what I just said (well wrote) lol**

_So what do you have tomorrow?_

**Ummm, English, Spanish, Gym, Math…You?**

_Oh, cool, I've got a free, Spanish, Gym, English, and Math._

**Awesome we have Spanish and Gym together!**

_Yeah, lol_

**So how have your fist few days been?**

_Great! I mean I already have a ton of friends and the lessons are pretty easy._

**Yeah, I'm glad you're enjoying your time here :P**

_Me too :)_

Amy looked at the time to see that it was ten o'clock; he quickly texted Espio telling him that she had to go, before she locked her phone and put it on her bed side table, completely unaware of a scene that was happing elsewhere…

-XxX-

Rouge was walking down a dark alleyway, her arms dangling by her sides as she continued deeper down the dank passage. She had a feeling she was being followed, and subtly looked out of the corner of her eye to see two shadowy figures wearing hoodies following her. One of them walked in front of her, a sleazy look on his face.

"Hey there honey, are you lost?" he asked making Rouge stop.

She put her hands on her hips as the other shadowy figure waited behind her. Rouge slowly turned around to him standing there, but she pretended that she didn't care.

"No, why did you ask?" Rouge scowled sweetly.

She would've been so tempted to rip these guys' heads off if she hadn't fed in a while.

"You just look lost," the man commented, grinning sleazily, "we can take you home though…"

"No thank you." Rouge rolled her eyes before she walked straight past him, but the man stopped her.

He quickly ran in front of her, his arms out stretched. He looked to the other guy and gestured him to come closer. Rouge sighed heavily as both guys broke into runs to catch her. Rouge quickly flew into the air as both guys looked around confused.

"Looking for me?" Rouge sniggered as the one who was in front of Rouge looked around.

The other man who was behind Rouge suddenly fell to the floor while the other man turned around in shock.

"Where are you girlie?" he sang, his eye bulging.

"Right here!" Rouge scoffed, bearing her fangs.

The man turned around but he was too late, Rouge had already bitten down on his neck, causing him to fall to the floor, twitching.

"W-what are y-you?" he stuttered as Rouge licked her fangs.

"A creature of the night," Rouge whispered.

The man's eyes widened, before they rolled to the back of his head. He was dead.

_A/N: Oooh, Rouge killed two guys! Just so you know those guys following her were about 25. Be happy I updated, I have two SATs left. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6, and chapter 7 is on its way! =D _


	8. Weekend Plans

_A/N: Hiya guys! Ok firstly, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't been updating! With school I just forgot about writing. But I'm on Summer now :D Yay! Which means I'll have more time to update! Hope you enjoy! _

**Note: **_The Shadamy one shot is finished and will be updated shortly after this! There will also be a bit language/swearing in this story, but not a lot. Also I'd like to thank _**Project Shadow **_for always reading and reviewing. :P _

**Chapter 7: Weekend Plans**

Amy sighed as she stretched ready for Gym class. She had no one she knew with her today; she usually had it with Espio but he was off sick so Amy was left alone. As she looked around she noticed a cream rabbit also stretching alone. She had gold/amber eyes and was wearing the same PE kit as Amy: a white t-shirt that had school logo in the right corner, and dark blue shorts. Amy walked over with a tentative smile on her face. The rabbit looked up, giving Amy a genuine smile in return.

"Hi, I'm Amy," Amy introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Amy," the rabbit beamed standing up very quickly, "I'm Cream."

"I noticed you were stretching alone," Amy explained as Cream continued to smile while nodding in understanding.

"I always stretch alone," Cream explained still smiling.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Amy questioned.

"No, I have friends, just not in Gym."

"Rabbit, Rose! Get started on your laps!" the couch yelled as Amy sighed.

"Are you going to the dance?" Amy asked making conversation as she and Cream began jogging to warm up.

"Well, I'd like to see what the Decorating Committee has come up with this year, plus my date wouldn't like it if I cancelled," Cream shrugged with a giggle.

"Who are you going with?" Amy inquired as Cream blushed.

"Tails," Cream mumbled.

Amy grinned as Cream blushed deeper, and she was thankful that Cream didn't ask her about her date, probably as she was the new girl and Cream assumed she didn't have one. They both continued their laps ending with Amy and Cream exchanging phone numbers. Their Gym class was mandatory, but wasn't strict, as long as they were actually doing something active they weren't bothered by the coach.

"Bye Cream," Amy waved, "see you at Lunch."

Cream waved back before she walked off. After changing back into her regular clothes, Amy went to her locker to get her English books and put her PE stuff away. She headed for the English room, where she was later joined by Rouge just outside the doorway.

"Hey," Amy greeted her as Rouge grinned.

"Hey."

"Do you have a date for the dance?" Amy asked as they entered the classroom and took their normal seats.

"No, not yet, but I hear you and Shadow are going together," Rouge sniggered as Amy's eyes widened.

"W-who told you that?" Amy stuttered.

How could Rouge know she was going with Shadow? She didn't want anyone to know and he'd only asked her last night, she hadn't told anyone.

"Shade," Rouge said sarcastically, "Who'd you think?"

Amy looked back at her confused.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled in a 'duh' matter.

Amy nodded before she bit her lip anxiously.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Rouge promised with a grin on her face.

Amy let out a sigh of relief. Rouge winked before she turned to listen to what Mrs Hones was saying.

-XxX-

Amy put her books in her locker before she put her bag over her shoulder, noticing Sonic walking up to her out of the corner of her eye, in blue jeans and a red hoodie with his orange Converse.

"Hey Amy," he greeted, grinning as he placed his forearm on Amy's shoulder.

"Hi," Amy smiled as Sonic took his arm off her should so that he was in front of her.

"So, umm you going to the dance with anyone?" Sonic asked rubbing his hand behind his head.

Amy sighed; this is what she'd been afraid of. She knew that Sonic liked her, but didn't want to tell him she had a date.

"Yeah, someone kinda asked me," Amy murmured.

"Oh," Sonic said his smile dropping.

"I'm sorry, he asked me last night," Amy apologised as Sonic frowned.

"When?" he asked.

"After you went home," Amy sighed as Sonics face stiffened.

"I'll see you later Amy," he smiled quickly as Amy bit her lip.

"Sonic," she grabbed his arm before he walked away, "you're not mad are you?"

"What? That someone beat me at asking you to the dance? Nah," he grinned good naturedly as Amy sighed in relief, though the look of hurt and disappointment was clear in his eyes, "See ya round."

Amy let go of Sonic's arm and waved, but he walked away without looking back, leaving her alone to grab her Math book.

"Hey squirt," Knuckles chuckled a few moments later as he draped his arm round Amy in a friendly way on his way past.

"Hi Knuckles," Amy laughed as Knuckles ran into the Math room when he saw Rouge walk past, Amy following at a normal pace behind him.

Inside the Math classroom, Knuckles sat in his normal seat with his feet up, as Amy put her books on her desk and sat next to him.

"You like her don't you," Amy grinned as Knuckles turned to face her.

"What Rouge? Pfft, no I don't," Knuckles scoffed rather quickly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah _sure_," Amy rolled her eyes.

"I don't!" Knuckles yelled leaning back in his chair.

"Then how come you just ran into here when she walked past," Amy raised an eye brow as Knuckles put his hands behind his head.

"I don't like Rouge! But even if I did she would never go to the dance with me," Knuckles moped.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks of me as her knuckle-head vampi-" Knuckles stopped realising what he was about to say, "-her friend and not a boyfriend."

"She could change," Amy offered gently before she turned to face the front as Mrs Calculus walked in.

"Right class," she began as she walked in, "Today we'll be using protractors to continue our work in trigonometry, and Knuckles," she said looking at Knuckles who lifted his head a bit, "feet off the table."

Knuckles grinned sheepishly as he sat up straight and got out his pencil. Amy smiled at him before she looked at the equation Mrs Calculus was putting on the bored.

-XxX-

Shadow was sitting in the Common Room on one of the blue arm chairs that was next to the window overlooking the school. He smirked as Rouge walked behind him.

"She knows I know," Rouge glared as Shadow nodded.

"Very good," Shadow smiled before he got out his phone and texted Amy.

"Why do you even _want_ to turn her?" Rouge continued to glare, making sure to keep her voice low as Shadow sighed, pocketing his phone.

"Don't you think she'll make a great vampire?" Shadow questioned, "a beautiful one too."

Rouge rolled her eyes before Shadow stood up and turned to face her.

"Now, would you care to do me a favour?" he inquired as Rouge put her hands on her hips.

-XxX-

Amy, Silver and Blaze where sitting at a table in the Cafeteria. Amy was eating a chicken sandwich, Silver was enjoying his pasta, and Blaze was happily eating a salad. Shade and Cream approached carrying their trays of food. Amy smiled at Cream.

"Guys this is-" but Blaze cut Amy off.

"Cream the Rabbit," Blaze beamed as Cream smiled back.

Cream sat next to Amy who was across from Silver, and Shade sat next to Silver across from Blaze. Cream began eating her egg and mayo sandwich, while Shade dug into her cheese and ham panini.

"So are you guys going to the dance?" Amy asked making conversation.

"You already know I am," Cream smiled.

"Me too," Shade grinned, wiping her fingers with her napkin.

"I'm gonna drink as much punch as I can," Tails laughed as he came to sit down.

"I'm gonna dance the night away!" Jessica sang as she sat next to Silver across from Cream.

"I'm just gonna have some fun with my friends," Silver shrugged cheerfully.

"Are you going Blaze?" Cream turned her attention to Blaze, who shrugged.

"I am, just not with a date."

"What? Why!" Shade exclaimed, "going with a dates the best part!"

"I thought it was dancing and being with your friends?" Blaze shot back raising an eye brow.

"Well yeah, but going with a date is better," Shade explained as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you if someone asks me," Blaze smiled as she started eating her plain vanilla cupcake.

"How can you eat a cupcake without icing and sprinkles?" Shade spoke up as Blaze rolled her eyes again.

"I don't wanna be a fat-ass," Blaze chuckled, "not all of us can have a fast metabolism like you," Blaze smiled as Shade winked.

"So Amy, Jessica, we're going to the Gym this Saturday if you guys wanna join us," Shade grinned as Amy finished her sandwich.

"Sure," Amy smiled, anything to get her mum to stop asking about Shadow this weekend, even if she did meet him when he picked her up for the dance.

"I'll come; I can get into tip top shape!" Jessica smiled.

Lunch continued with talk about the dance, Tails wondering what punch they were going to have, and Cream talking about making the perfect icing.

"You have to make sure you don't add to much vanilla extract," Cream went on, "because then you don't get a lovely, thick icing, and it won't be nice on cakes or cookies."

Shade was really the only one listening as everyone put their trays away and went to their next lessons.

"Bye guys," Cream waved as she and Blaze went off to Math.

Tails went off to the Library for a study period, Silver and Jessica went off to English, leaving Shade and Amy.

"What do you have now?" Amy asked.

"Chemistry," Shade moaned as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well I have it too, so let's go," Amy answered as Shade chuckled.

"Off to Chemistry!" Shade cheered un-enthusiastically as she gave a weak fist pump.

Amy rolled her eyes a Shade pulled out her phone, reading her Facebook status out loud while Amy shook her head, though she did laugh.

"'_Off to Chemistry, the most boring lesson ever!_'"

They both entered the class room and got seats near the back of the class.

"I'm going to die in this room," Shade predicted banging her head against her desk as Amy laughed again, silently agreeing.

-XxX-

Knuckles was walking with his hands in his pockets to the entrance of the school; he had no other lessons so he could go home. Shadow was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Did you talk to Amy?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Knuckles nodded as Shadow grinned.

"It's all coming together," Shadow smiled.

"So, what now?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms.

"I'll ask her out this weekend, after the dance," Shadow said, "you can go home."

"Ok, see ya," Knuckles shrugged as he walked away.

Shadow nodded in goodbye, before he turned and, using his strong vampire eyesight, noticed Amy in her Chemistry lesson through the window of the classroom's door at the endof the hall. He smiled widely before he stopped and looked to the floor.

"_C'mon Shadow, get a hold of yourself. You can't really be falling for her… Can you?" _Shadow thought before he quickly came back to earth and walked out of the school gates.

-XxX-

Rouge made her way to Blaze's locker, who was feeling around inside her locker for her homework books. Rouge walked up and crossed her arms as Blaze closed her locker door and turned to face the bat.

"Yes?" she asked as Rouge put her hand on her hip.

"Ok, I know that we supposed to be on _ok _terms with you, which honestly, I don't give a fuck about," Rouge glared pointing at Blaze, "but where's you're _oh so_ mighty leader?"

"If you mean Sonic then I don't know," Blaze replied, though her voice lacked the venomous tone of Rouge's, "and as far as being on ok terms with you I don't mind."

"You don't? Rouge repeated in disbelief, coming from the fact that they had hated each other so much before.

"No, I'm a person of peace, not war," Blaze explained softly.

"Well, like I said, I don't care," Rouge commented rudely, looking Blaze up and down, "Bye."

She turned around and flitted off considering no one was around. Blaze smiled, before she walked to the entrance of the school.

-XxX-

Jessica was sitting on her bed doing her homework. It was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Her room had marble flooring and blue walls, and a large blue carpet in the centre of the room. Her bed was in the middle, but pushed up so that it was against the wall. A brown desk was to the left of the bed, next to her bedroom door, while on the right side was a large door that lead out onto Jessica's balcony. White curtains were draped over them. Her bathroom door was just opposite her bed and next to the door was a wardrobe. A knock on her door caused her to break her concentration, and she got up to answer it, but no one was there, she was looking down the empty hallway. She heard the knock again and turned around to see Keith knocking on her balcony door. Jessica jumped back in shock as Keith grinned; he had climbed up a long vine that flowed from Jessica's balcony to the back yard. She ran to open the door, letting Keith in.

"Keith, what are you doing he-" Keith cut her off by smashing his lips to hers.

Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck as Keith deepened the kiss by putting both his hands on her cheeks.

"What –_kiss- _are you _–kiss- _doing –_kiss_- here –_kiss_-," Jessica mumbled between kisses.

"I needed to see you," Keith smiled when they broke apart, keeping his hands on her cheeks.

"You're so sweet," Jessica smiled kissing him again, "but we can't let my parents see you here."

"Why? You're parents love me," Keith grinned holding her hands as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but not when they find out that you climbed up the vine just to make out with me!" Jessica exclaimed as Keith chuckled.

"We just won't let them know I'm here," Keith whispered naughtily as Jessica pulled him by their intertwined hands and sat on her bed.

"Well, that's a plan," Jessica giggled as she pulled Keith into another passionate kiss.

Keith leaned back on her pillows still kissing her. They continued to kiss as Jessica lay on top of him. Eventually the two broke apart due to the lack of air and smiled at each other. Keith leaned up and started to kiss her neck but Jessica stopped; he continued to kiss her neck as Jessica heard the sound of her father's footsteps, but Keith was too busy kissing her that he didn't hear. Fredric, Jessica's dad, knocked on the door lightly as Jessica pushed Keith off the bed, who fell sideways and managed to crawl under the bedframe out of sight just in time.

"Come in," Jessica called sitting casually on her bed as a dark blue hedgehog poked his head round the door.

The hedgehog had crushed amber eyes and slicked back quills, which had dark green streaks in them. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with black trousers, which he accessorised with grey glasses and a black and white checkered watch.

"Hey sweetie," he smiled, "me and your mum are going out, and Will's at a friend's till 7:00, so you have the house to yourself."

"_Not anymore," _Keith thought with a grin from his position crouched under the bed.

"Ok, love you dad," Jessica waved as her dad closed the door.

She waited until she heard the sound of the door close and a car leave the road before Keith crawled out and sat back on the bed.

"Well, looks like I've got the house to myself," Jessica beamed as Keith leaned in closer.

"_We've_," he whispered into Jessica's ear making her catch her breath.

He pulled her back into his arms before he started passionately kissing her again.

_A/N: Well, that Chapter 7 :) Hope you guys liked and I promise to update much more now that I'm on summer! Next Chapter… School Dance! :D _


	9. Oh Crap!

_A/N: Hey guys! So some of you may or may not have seen it but on my profile it explains why I haven't been updating. I am now back at school which sucks :( Also the homework I get is A LOT, but I'll try to update as much as I can :) Anyway, let chapter 8 begin!_

_**Note: **__The one-shot is finally up so go and have a read of it :D_

**Chapter 8: Oh Crap…**

Amy moaned as her alarm clock went off. Today was Friday, the day of the big dance. Amy knew that the dance was all anybody would be talking about. She sighed as she rolled out of bed and went down stairs. Johann was down stairs eating breakfast.

"Morning," Johann beamed as Amy walked over to the fridge.

"Morning," Amy replied getting out the milk and a box of cereal.

"So todays the big day," Johann squealed as Amy sighed.

"Mom please, it's just a school dance, it's not like it's prom or anything," Amy said poring milk on to her cereal.

"Well you have a date, what was his name? Shodow?" Johann asked putting her finger to her chin.

"It's _Shadow_," Amy corrected.

"Well I look forward to meeting this _Shadow_," Johann smiled putting her bowl in the sink and washing it.

"Of course you are," Amy rolled her eyes.

Johann winked at her daughter before going up stairs to get changed. Amy finished her Corn Flakes before putting her bowl in the sink and washing up. She then went upstairs to get changed. Amy eventually decided to wear a white and orange stripped tank top with a black cover up and black skinny jeans. She slipped on her black pumps and swung her bag over her shoulder. Her phone beeped with a message from Shade as she picked it up.

_**Today's the big day :D**_

_Excited much? :P_

_**Hey, I've been waiting for this dance for 2 weeks, I can be excited!**_

_Haha, and I'll finally get to see your mystery man_

_**Same goes for you ;) See you at Lunch?**_

_You bet :) Lol, bye_

Amy quickly locked her phone before slipping it into her pocket. Amy ran down the stairs and called up to her mum before leaving. She walked along the side walk and to the bus stop. The familiar yellow bus drove up and Amy got in.

"Hey Ames," a voice called as Amy looked to see Espio.

"Espio! Your back!" Amy exclaimed quickly sitting next to him and hugging him.

"Well yeah, I'm here aren't I?" he joked as Amy pushed him playfully.

"You're feeling better then?" Amy asked putting her bag down beside her.

"Yeah, I just was really tired and I couldn't get up," Espio shrugged, "My mom said it would be bad for me to go to school if I could barely keep my eyes open."

Amy grinned as she nodded before Espio brought up another subject.

"So is Sonic still flirting with you?" he asked as Amy sighed.

"He asked me to the dance…" she said slowly.

"Oooo, that ain't good," Espio whistled.

"Yeah, I told him I had a date, and he's been ignoring me ever since," Amy explained.

"Well, maybe he just needs some space," Espio shrugged as the bus came to a stop.

They both got out and walked to their lockers, which were right next to each other.

"Guess I'll see you at lunch?" Espio asked as Amy nodded.

He smiled before grabbing his bag and walking away. Amy laughed as a bunch of his friends jumped on his welcoming him back. Amy smiled and closed her locker before she felt an arm slung over her shoulder and pull her down the hallway.

"A hello would be nice," Amy chuckled as Rouge rolled her eyes.

Rouge was wearing a knee length casual dress. It was ruby red and had a black thick belt round the middle, along with black marking all over it. She wore her black leather jacket and black knee boots along with it. Her hair was out and she had red hoop earrings in.

"Have you met me?" Rouge asked with a slight smirk as Amy rolled her eyes, "Tonight's the night you and Shadow have your first date."

Amy blushed slightly as Rouge chuckled.

"Do you have a date yet?" Amy asked as Rouge put her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"Nah, I'm thinking of flying solo," Rouge shrugged.

"Are they providing food, or should we eat before?" Amy asked out of the blue.

"They'll be pizza there but I might grab a _bite_ beforehand," Rouge smirked.

Amy frowned at the way round said 'bite' but decided not to dwell on it. They walked into the English room and took their usual seats. Rouge leaned back in her seat as Amy sat up straight but had her legs over the side.

"So you looking forward to tonight?" Amy asked as Rouge shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, I bet the snacks will be great," Rouge smirked licking her lips.

Amy frowned thinking of the way Rouge had said snacks, before shaking her head. Amy just smiled awkwardly before Mrs Hones came in. Amy sat and faced the front of the class as the lesson begun.

-XxX-

Knuckles sat in Geography bored as hell. He banged his head against his desk.

"_Man I'm hungry,"_ Knuckles thought with a groan.

Knuckles inhaled deeply as an orange hedgehog walked past him. He gripped the table trying not to show his fangs. He hadn't fed in weeks and he was growing weak. Shadow came into the room and handed a note to the teacher. He nodded before excusing Knuckles. Knuckles frowned as he grabbed his bag and exited the classroom with Shadow.

"Dude, explain," Knuckle said crossing his arms.

"You haven't hunted in a weeks, thanks to me, you can," Shadow gestured to the front of the school.

"Dude I'm fine I-" Knuckles stopped as a girl who was going to the bathroom walked past.

Knuckles hissed and bared his fangs, his eyes going bright gold. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand so the girl didn't see.

"Ok, maybe I do need to hunt," Knuckles muffled as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Go! You have a free next right?" he asked as Knuckles nodded, "then take your time."

Knuckles nodded before zooming out of the school leaving a gust of wind. Shadow nodded before she put his hands in is leather jacket pockets and walked to the Common Room.

-XxX-

The bell went off and Rouge and Amy walked out of English.

"See you later," Rouge said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked puzzled.

"I have a free," Rouge shrugged.

Amy nodded before turning and walking away, before she wanted to ask Rouge something.

"Hey Rouge I-" Amy said turning around but Rouge was gone, "Huh," Amy frowned looking around before shrugging and walking away.

-XxX-

The bell went for lunch and Amy met up with her usual lunch group.

"Hey guys," Amy said sitting down.

She sat next to Shade who was opposite Silver and Blaze. Cream and Tails came up and joined the group.

"Hey," Cream said skipping up to the group.

"Hey Cream, Tails," Amy smiled as the two sat down.

"I can't _wait _for tonight!" Shade exclaimed as everybody agreed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Silver exclaimed.

Amy looked around and noticed that Sonic wasn't with them. She frowned before she looked up to Shadow at his usual table, but saw only Shadow there. Amy smiled at him before she continued to talk to the people on her table.

-XxX-

The bell soon went and everybody decided it was best they get to class. They said their goodbyes and parted. Amy was on her way to History when Shadow suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hey," he said making Amy jump.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Amy asked looking around.

Shadow chuckled before as they continued walking.

"Just warning you my mom wants to meet you tonight," Amy sighed.

"Well I look forward to meeting her," Shadow smiled.

Amy smiled, she could never stop smiling when she was with Shadow. Not since he had asked her to the dance. They walked to History and went inside.

-XxX-

The bell went and Shadow and Amy walked out of the classroom.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Shadow smiled.

"You'll see me _and_ my mom," Amy groaned.

"I look forward to it," Shadow said kissing Amy's hand.

Amy giggled and blushed before she walked to the next class. She knew that the dance would be the best night of her life, or so she thought…

-XxX-

Amy was standing by the counter, waiting for Shadow to come pick her up. Amy was styling a black knee length dress that was fitting to her figure. The shirt was ruffled and she had black strapped high heels on. Amy also wore several black bangles and a silver heart necklace. The doorbell went and Johann squealed. Amy slapped her forehead as Johann ran to the door.

"He's here," Johann sang before she opened the door.

Shadow stood there looking rather dashing in a black shirt and a pair of black trousers along with his black jacket and Converse.

"Hello, I am-" Johann cut Shadow off.

"Shadow, I know, you are my daughters date," Johann beamed as Amy groaned.

"God mom to you have to be so formal?" Amy asked glaring at Johann as she walked to the door.

Shadow's mouth dropped as he saw Amy. She continued to glare at her mother as Johann grinned. Amy walked to Shadow's side before Johann remembered something.

"Wait, let me get my camera!" she exclaimed as she ran back into the house.

"Oh god…" Amy muttered, "Run!" she said to Shadow before she ran to his car.

Shadow chuckled as he followed her. They quickly got into the car and drove to the school. The dance was held in the Gym like most dances were. Amy and Shadow walked in together to see Shade. Shade was wearing a cream dress that was a little above her knees. Her shoes matched and she wore a silver charm necklace.

"Amy," Shade smiled as Shadow and Amy walked over to her.

"Hey Shade," Amy grinned.

"So this is your mystery date," Shade beamed at Shadow.

"You bet," Shadow said with a wink, "I'm gonna go see Knuckles," he said waving before leaving.

"Shadow! Shadow's your date! Why didn't you tell me!" Shade squealed as Amy raised her eye brows.

"Where's your mystery date?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Right here," Espio said walking over to Shade with two cups of punch.

Amy shot Shade a look raising her eye brows with a smile.

"I'll see you guys later…" Amy grinned before walking away.

She saw Rouge and stopped. Rouge was wearing a tight knee length dress. It was cream at her top but black from her ribs to her knees. Her hair was down and straightened. She had a chunky sliver necklace on and white feather earrings, along with silver bangles.

"Wow Rouge, you look great," Amy admired as Rouge grinned.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she grinned as Amy rolled her eyes.

Knuckles came up behind Rouge and smiled. He was wearing a red shirt and blue trousers with black Vans.

"Hey Knuckles you look-" Amy began but didn't finish because she was pulled off by Cream.

Rouge smirked before she looked around.

"So many dining choices," Rouge smirked baring her fangs and licking them as she looked around.

"That's really all your thinking about?" he asked as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm in the mood for a blonde…" she sniggered looking over at a blonde fox, "Chao."

Rouge walked away over to the fox. Knuckles crossed his arms before sighing. Amy was standing with Cream who was wearing a white strapless dress with white roses around the bottom. She had white heels and a white necklace. Silver and Blaze came up to them smiling. Blaze was wearing a red flared dress with red heels and a red chocker. Silver wore a white shirt and black trousers with grey converse.

"Hey guys," Silver smiled as he put his arm around Blaze.

"Hey… So I guess you did get asked to the dance Blaze," Cream smiled as Blaze grinned.

"Maybe," she grinned as Amy rolled her eyes.

"I love how they've decorated the Gym this year," Cream squealed looking around.

"Eh, it's not that special," Silver shrugged looking around.

The Gym had black party streamers and decorations hanging from the walls. There was a dance floor and a DJ booth in the middles of the room and bunch bars all around. Jessica came over to the group and smiled. Her hair was out and was slightly wavy. She wore a light blue strapless dress with a slightly puffed skirt and blue jewellery. Her shoes were white which matched the hair band she had in.

"Hey Jess, looking good," Shade said as she came up to everybody.

She looked at Silver and Blaze and her face went from enjoying herself to pissed.

"Blaze… Is Silver you date?" Shade asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah…?" Blaze asked before she remembered.

She slapped her forehead as Shade exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Shade yelled as Blaze put her hands up defensibly.

"I forgot ok! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," Blaze said as Shade calmed down.

"Well, you have a date, which is great," Shadow said inhaling and exhaling.

He group laughed before they went back to enjoying themselves.

Across the Gym Knuckles was standing alone. He saw Rouge approach him and rolled his eyes.

"Some good snacks at this party," Rouge sniggered licking her fingers.

She suddenly stopped, looking over at the Gym doors. Knuckles followed her eyes to where she was looking and he stopped.

"Oh crap…" he muttered.

Sonic had just walked through the Gym doors.

_A/N: Cliff-hanger! Mwahahaha :D Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed and I PROMISE I'll try and update some more :) Hope you liked :D_


	10. Drama at the Dance

_A/N: Hey guys! Look at me, updating just after a day :D NEW RECORD! Haha, anyway, I have NO homework today so I have time to write :D And now… The thrilling drama conclusion of the dance :D ENJOY!_

**Chapter 9: Drama at the Dance**

Sonic walked into the Gym and looked around. He was styling a white shirt and blue trousers with dark blue Converse. Knuckles and Rouge looked at him from their position across the Gym.

"What's he doing here? Wasn't he off school today?" Rouge asked putting her hand on her hip while she glared at Sonic.

"Yeah," Knuckles nodded.

Rouge looked to the side to see Shadow talking to Shade and Espio. Rouge made sure no one was watching before she zoomed next to him.

"Hi Shadow, care to dance? Thanks!" Rouge said pulling Shadow by the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked dusting off his jacket.

"Sonic's here," Rouge muttered as Shadow's face became stern.

"I need to go ask Amy to dance," he said before he zoomed off.

Amy was standing drinking some punch with Jessica.

"Well, looks like someone decided to come after all," Jessica smiled as Amy whipped around to see Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, "You did come!"

"Well yeah," Sonic smiled, "So wanna-" but he got cut off by Shadow who quickly can up to Amy.

"Hey Amy wanna dance?" Shadow asked as Amy beamed.

"I guess considering your my date we should dance," Amy grinned as Shadow took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Shadow's her date?" Sonic asked Jessica who nodded.

"Yeah, aren't they cute together," Jessica beamed before she walked off to go find Shade and Cream.

"Yeah, _real,_" Sonic said sarcastically as he glared at Shadow.

He saw Rouge on the other side of the Gym and walked over to her.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up," Rouge said looking ahead of her and away from Sonic.

"I'm guessing you knew about this then?" Sonic gestured to Shadow and Amy who were slow dancing on the dance floor.

"Well I doubt you would have found out, even if you _had_ been at school today," Rouge glared as she turned to face the blue hedgehog.

"Well what if Amy had said no to Shadow?" Sonic piped up.

"But she didn't, but nice to know what gets to jealous Blue Boy," Rouge sniggered patting Sonic's cheek before turning and walking away.

Sonic stood there and glared at the bat as she walked away. He turned back to the dance floor to see Shadow and Amy laughing and having a good time. He straightened out his shirt and walked up to them.

"Can I cut in?" he asked as he tapped Shadow on the shoulder.

"Sure," Shadow muttered stepping away from Amy.

Sonic put his hands on Amy's hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So why weren't you in school?" Amy asked as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"I had things to do," Sonic shrugged as Amy smiled.

"Well your back at school now," she smiled.

"Haha, yeah…" Sonic smiled awkwardly.

The song stopped and Sonic smiled.

"I'ma gonna go get some punch," he said before walking away.

Amy frowned as she watched him go. Why was he acting so weird, was something wrong? Amy sighed before she walked up to Shade, Cream and Tails.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey," Shade smiled back.

"What you guys up too?" Amy asked pouring herself some punch.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the dance," Tails shrugged.

"Is everything ok with you and Sonic?" Cream asked as Amy sighed.

"I hope so, he's been acting really weird around me."

"Well, the night is still young, I'm sure things will be better," Shade smiled, "C'mon, let's go dance!"

"I hope so…" Amy breathed as she followed.

-XxX-

Rouge was hanging out outside in the front of the Gym. She was wearing her black leather jacket she had left in her locker. Her heels clicked as she paced slowly. She sensed someone behind her and smirked.

"Hey Blazey," she smirked stopping without looking behind her.

"Did you know about Amy and Shadow?" Blaze inquired crossing her arms.

"Now why does everyone keep asking me that? Shouldn't we be _enjoying_ the party? Like Shade says the night is still young," Rouge sniggered continuing to pace.

"Well it came onto us as a surprise when Amy turned up with Shadow as her date," Blaze said crossing her arms.

"Well it's Amy decision on who she dates," Rouge said turning around so that she was facing Blaze, "Isn't it?"

Blaze stood there still as Rouge laughed. She went back to pacing as Blaze stood her ground.

"You Mai are such, _interesting_ creatures," Rouge crossed her arms and she came to another stop.

"Same goes for you," Blaze retorted.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get some dinner," Rouge bared her fangs and smirked.

Rouge looked up and zoomed into the air, flying into the night sky. Blaze looked up as Rouge flew off before uncrossing her arms and walking back into the Gym.

-XxX-

Knuckles was standing outside the back of the Gym. He looked up into the night sky and gazed up at the stars. Silver came up behind him as Knuckles turned around.

"Yo," Knuckles said turning around.

"Hi," Silver replied.

"I'm guessing you're here to ask me about Shadow and Amy," Knuckles sighed.

"Well it be nice to know," Silver crossed his arms.

"I don't even know, ok," Knuckles said putting his hands up in defence.

He looked back up into the sky before he turned to Silver once more.

"Later," he waved before looking back up to the sky and taking off.

Silver's eyes followed Knuckles until he was clear out of sight in the sky. He walked back into the Gym as Blaze and him met up.

"Any luck?" he asked as Blaze shook her head.

Silver sighed before he outstretched his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked as Blaze beamed.

"I'd love to," she smiled taking his hand and walking to the dance floor.

-XxX-

Shadow walked outside to see Sonic. The blue hedgehog turned around and glared.

"How dare you ask Amy to the dance," he glared as Shadow chuckled.

"Jealous much?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he continued to glare.

"You don't know, _how_ special she is," Sonic said taking a step toward Shadow.

"Oh we know," Shadow smirked.

"I'm telling you know," Sonic said before getting up in Shadow's face, "Back. Off."

Sonic walked back into the Gym as Shadow crossed his arms and chuckled. He followed Sonic back in and saw Amy standing alone.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear.

"Hey!" Amy smiled excitedly.

"So I was wondering, do you wanna hang out this weekend?" he asked as Amy smiled.

"I'd love to," she beamed.

"Ok so Saturday?" he asked as Amy nodded before she bite her lip.

"Oh wait I can't!" she remembered, "I'm going out with some friend."

"Ok then, Sunday?"

"Defiantly," Amy nodded beaming as Shadow grinned, "Were are Knuckles and Rouge?"

"I think they went to get dinner," Shadow shrugged.

"But there's pizza here," Amy frowned looking at all the pizza box's at the punch bars.

"They don't really like pizza," Shadow explained.

"Rouge did say she was gonna grab a bite at some point," Amy shrugged remembering what Rouge had said.

Amy's phone suddenly beeped as she checked it. She opened it and saw it was from Shade.

_**Hey girl! :D**_

_Hey lol_

_**How are you and Shadow doing? ;)**_

_Fine. Were just chilling :)_

"I'm gonna go get us some pizza," Shadow said as Amy nodded.

**Oooo I see him walking away :O**

_He's going to get pizza- wait… How did you know that he's walking away?_

_**Were in the same room, REMEMBER?**_

_Still there's like 100 kids in here, how can you see me?_

_**With my magic powers :D**_

_You never change :)_

**Don't expect me to ;)**

_Don't worry I don't :D_

_**Haha :)**_

_Should we just talk to each other normally?_

_**Nah, besides, Shadow's back with your pizza ;)**_

Amy looked up to see Shadow walking towards her with two plates of pizza.

"Thanks," Amy smiled taking the plate out of Shadow's hands.

She took a bite and chewed it slowly. She grinned as she saw Shade and Espio eating pizza at the punch bar to her and Shadow's right. Shade gave her a thumbs up and winked before going back to eating her pizza.

-XxX-

Rouge was eyeing her pray from a nearby tree. She spotted a male grey hedgehog walking along the sidewalk. She sniggered and was about to pounce before Knuckles jumped on the tree next to her.

"HI!" He smiled making Rouge jump.

"God!" She said clenching her chest, "Don't do that!" she said punching Knuckles' chest.

"I'm sorry," Knuckles apologised putting his hands up in defence "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I _was_ hunting until you showed up," Rouge glared at the red echidna.

"Hunting? Didn't you have a snack at the dance?" he asked raising his eye brows.

"That was a snack, _this_ is dinner," Rouge explained rolling her eyes, "Oooo," she said looking at a tanned male blonde fox, "looks like dinner's served," she sniggered before zooming down.

The fox stopped as she appeared in front of him. He frowned before his eyes widened looking her up and down.

"Hi," Rouge giggled swinging back and forth, waving flirtatiously.

"Hi," the fox said in a deep, sexy voice, "What's a girl like you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing special, just looking for dinner," she smiled still swinging.

The fox frowned before Rouge showed her fangs and snickered. She zoomed at the fox biting his forearm. She threw the body on the ground as she pulled her face up from drinking. The body fell the side as Knuckles zoomed down to Rouge's side.

"Mmm, he was tasty," Rouge said smugly as she licked her fangs.

"We better go before he wakes up," Knuckles said looking down at the unconscious body.

"Sure you don't want any?" Rouge asked smugly.

Knuckles shook his head as Rouge shrugged. She flew off into the sky, Knuckles soon following her.

-XxX-

Amy was walking up to Sonic. He was laughing and drinking some punch when he saw Amy.

"Hey," he greeted warmly.

"Hi," Amy replied, "I need to ask you something."

"Ok sure," Sonic shrugged.

"Why are you acting so weird around me?" Amy asked as Sonic stiffened.

He sighed before he put his punch down and turned to face her.

"Look, I didn't really know how to tell you, that's why I've been avoiding you these last couple-" but Amy cut Sonic off.

"Tell me what!?" she asked annoyed.

"That I'm leaving…" Sonic said slowly.

Amy's eyes widened. She looked deep into Sonic's eyes before she managed to get any words out.

"When…?" she asked slowly.

"Tonight." Sonic said shortly.

"W-why?" she stuttered as Sonic sighed.

"I'm leaving for important business, I'll be gone for a while, eight or nine months," Sonic explained.

Amy bit her lip and nodded slowly. She turned on her heel and began to walk away before Sonic grabbed her arm.

"Look Amy I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-" Amy whipped round, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's fine I understand! But why didn't you tell me! I would've under stood! Why did you leave it till now!?" Amy yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Amy I-"

"No, just, just leave me alone," Amy sobbed pulling her arm free of Sonic's grasp and running out the Gym doors.

All Sonic could do was stand there and watch.

_A/N: Oooo Sonic's leaving, bet you weren't expecting that?;) Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update as much as I can :D_


	11. Arguments and Memories

_A/N: Hey guys :D I'm really happy because school got let out 2 hours early :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and yes, Sonic is leaving :( But you will find out why later on in the story ;) Anyway in today's chapter we'll mainly be focusing on the Rouge and Knuckles :D Bring on the Knuxouge! Enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 10: Arguments and Memories**

Amy's eyes blinked open as she looked around. She was at home, in her room. She sat up and wiped her eyes, sighing as she did. She looked over to her bed side table to see her phone beeping with an e-mail from Sonic. She noticed that the time was 2:00pm in the afternoon. She sighed before reached over to her phone and opened the message.

_Hey Ames :)_

_I'm sorry I told you I was leaving the night I was. I just didn't know how to tell you. Were still friends thought, right? I'll see you in 8-9 months :D _

_Stay cool,_

_Sonic ;)_

Amy couldn't help but smile as she read the e-mail. Her face soon turned to a frown as she put her phone down. She sighed as she got out of bed and got ready. She changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain white tank top with a black cover up. She packed her gym bag with her gym clothes and trainers before she went downstairs. Amy wrote a note for Johann explaining were she was before she grabbed her gym bag and walked out the door. She walked down to the cobbled street when her phone beeped with a message.

_**Hey :)**_

_Hey Shade :)_

_**You still upset?**_

_No… I'll see you at the gym :)_

_**Ok, bye :D**_

Amy locked her phone before sighing. She slipped her phone into her pocket and continued to walk.

-XxX-

Rouge was walking down the corrie door of an office building, a folder in her hand. She was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans with a red tank top with black lines running across it. She wore her black leather jacket with a pair of black calf boots. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and she had red and black hoop earrings in. She stopped as she came to a room with the numbers _108_ on the door. She kicked it open and walked in, before throwing the folder on the desk. She looked at the window and opened it before she flew out. She flew down to the park were Shadow was waiting for her.

"Did you deliver the folder?" Shadow inquired as Rouge put her hands on her hips.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes turning around and walking away.

"Make sure you don't drink anymore students…" Shadow said slowly.

Rouge moaned as turned around putting her hands on her hips.

"Teenagers are full of junk food and hormones, do you know what that can do to the skin," Rouge said, turning around again and walking away.

"Well, I guess being a nerd was good for you…" Shadow chuckled.

Rouge came to a stop. Her face became angry and she whipped round, zooming over to Shadow her fangs bared and hissing, her eyes a bright gold. Shadow flinched at this sudden outburst, he didn't expect Rouge to react this way.

"Remind anyone of that and your toast!" she warned hissing pulling Shadows shirt, "got it?"

"Got it," he replied.

"Good," Rouge hissed lettings go and walking away.

She flew into the air, Shadow's eyes following her. Rouge flew high before she landed. She landed on the outskirts of the forest that was at the edge of their town. She flinched as she sensed someone flying. She looked up and saw a red flash flying in the sky. She looked as saw that the blur was going after a bird. She raised her eye brows as Knuckles landed, a white bird in his mouth.

"You flew into that bird on purpose!" she yelled.

"I was hungry!" Knuckles spat as he threw the bird out of his mouth.

Rouge glared at him as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Hey! Don't give me the cold shoulder! At least it's better than watching you choose your meal!" Knuckles retorted, "He's too old, she's too skinny, I hate her outfit," Knuckles imitated doing a perfect Rouge voice.

"People who have bad taste, taste bad," Rouge explained with a roll of her eyes, "besides what's the point of having fangs if your friend stops you from biting people?!"

"That guy was driving Rouge!" Knuckles yelled.

"It's called meals on wheels Knuckles," Rouge retorted.

"He had a mohawk, I thought you were a food snob?" Knuckles rolled his eyes making hand gestured at the words 'food snob'.

"Well it's not like we were at a buffet," Rouge huffed crossing her arms.

"When are their ever buffets!?" Knuckles yelled/asked.

"Whenever there's a lot of people in one place!" Rouge screeched back.

They both took a breath before Rouge turned around.

"I'm gonna go to the zoo," she said walking away before she turned around, "are panda's still endangered?"

"YES!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Bummer," Rouge shrugged before blowing a kiss, "bye," she waved before she took off into the sky.

Knuckles chuckled to himself as he watched her go. He uncrossed his arms before zooming down to the town. He spotted a hedgehog walking along the pathway. He quickly zoomed over to her and bite her neck. He feel the ground after Knuckles was done drinking. He wasn't like Rouge, he didn't taunt or play with his food, he just got straight to the point. Vampires had to choses when biting people, inject venom or just drink blood. Most of the time they would just drink blood. The person would black out for about two minutes, and not recall being bitten when they woke up. Knuckles looked down at his meal before he shook his head. He decided that he wanted to go to the coast. He quickly looked around before he zoomed to the coast.

"Hmm," Knuckles sighed sitting down on one of the rocks on the sandy beach.

"Thinking?" he heard a voice behind him.

He whipped around to see Blaze standing on the rock behind him.

"Yeah… I heard Sonic left," Knuckles said as Blaze nodded.

"He had important Mai business," Blaze explained.

"He must've been crushed," Knuckles sighed as Blaze raised an eye brow.

"How?" she asked as she came and sat next to the red echidna.

"You could tell he liked Amy, he was _so_ obvious," Knuckles rolled his eyes as Blaze chuckled, "leaving her must've crushed him."

Blaze face became serious again as Knuckles sighed.

"I might as well tell you that I did know about Shadow and Amy," Knuckles exhaled.

"You did?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know why Shadow asked her, at first we thought it was because, you know, of her blood, but it seemed after like he was actually falling for her," Knuckles explained.

"So you think the circumstances have changed?" Blaze asked with slightly raised eye brows.

"I guess," Knuckles shrugged, "I mean Rouge and I hated you at the start but now you guys are kinda ok."

Blaze chuckled, smiling to herself.

"I remember when Rouge used to be a nerd…" Blaze sighed looking forward at the ocean, "she wore glasses and people made fun of her about how much she ate, must've been horrible for her."

Knuckles nodded, no expression on his face

"And then Shadow bit her…" Blaze sighed, "at that party, you remember?"

Knuckles nodded. A while back, before Amy had started going to Blaze and Knuckles' school, there was a party. It was a party full of vampires. Rouge was supposed to be babysitting that day, but dropped out when Shadow invited her to the party. Later that night she was bitten and turned into a fledgling. A fledgling is the stage between human and vampire. Once a fledgling tastes human blood they become a vampire.

"I remember," Knuckles said, "how could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Knuckles was standing in front of Rouge, Shadow and a group of vampires. _

"_Ok, as all vampire laws declare, fledglings go first," Shadow said as Rouge stepped forward._

_She showed her fangs with a snigger._

"_Pucker up," she laughed before biting Knuckles' neck._

_Knuckles moaned as he fell to the ground, the venom spreading through his veins. He moaned as his body shook uncontrollably. He was becoming a fledgling… _

_End of Flashback_

Blaze looked at Knuckles who chuckled slightly. He continued to look at the ocean in front of him before Blaze got up.

"Bye Knuckles," she smiled.

Knuckles waved as Blaze walked off. He sighed as he looked in front of him again. He stood up and decided to go find Rouge. He looked up into the sky and took off.

-XxX-

Rouge was walking out of the zoo, her heels clicking loudly on the floor as she walked.

"Hey," Knuckles said suddenly appearing behind Rouge.

"Hi," Rouge replied calmly turning around.

"Well I have to be honest, expect you to be more jumpy," Knuckles shrugged.

Rouge chuckled before she crossed her arms and looked up at the night sky.

"Fun day?" she asked, tilting her head so that she could see Knuckles.

"Yeah," Knuckles beamed as he Rouge smiled.

"C'mon," she said walking away pulling him by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Knuckles asked confused.

"To get a bite," Rouge smirked, showing her fangs.

She took off into the air. Knuckles chuckled, before he followed her.

_A/N: Hey! Short chapter I know but I'm starting to have writers block :O Oh no! Well I hope it goes :) Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed this Knuxouge chapter :D See you next chapter! :D _


	12. Free

_A/N: Bored. I've been off sick for the past few days and I'm missing my Geography trip :/ Both my parents are at work and my sister is at school so I'm not just home alone, I'm home _sick _alone! And in my ill condition I shall write! :D _

**Chapter 11: Free**

The weekend ended sooner than Amy would've liked, but she had to go back to school. Everyone returned to their classes grumbling and moaning. Amy leaned against her locker yawning. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with an orange tank top and a black waist coat over the top. A small smile came to her face when Shadow walked up to her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," Amy replied.

"Look, I'm really sorry I had to cancel our date," he apologised as Amy shook her head.

"It's fine, really," she smiled.

_**Flashback…**_

_Amy was walking in the park when she felt someone come next to her._

"_Hi!" she smiled as Shadow grinned._

"_Hey," he replied._

"_I can't wait for our date," Amy sighed happily as she and Shadow walked._

"_Oh yeah, about that, I'm really sorry but I have, _business, _to take care of, can we take a recheck?" Shadow asked an apologetic look in his eyes._

"_Yeah, sure! How about next Friday?" Amy suggested as Shadow smiled._

"_Perfect," he grinned before his phone beeped._

_He looked down at it before slipping it back in his pocket._

"_I gotta jet," he said with a small frown._

"_Oh, ok bye," Amy sighed._

_Shadow started to walk off, before he turned around. He quickly came up to Amy and kissed her cheek, before turning and walking away. Amy held her cheek, she couldn't stop smiling. She smiled before she turned around and walked home._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Shadow grinned slightly, before he looked at Amy. He looked deep into her beautiful emerald green eyes, slowly leaning forward.

"_I can't believe it, I think I'm falling for her…" _he thought as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

Amy blushed and looked down at her feet as Shadow quickly looked away. The bell went and they looked back at each other.

"I gotta-" Amy began.

"Yeah me to," Shadow sighed rubbing the back of his quills.

He leaned down and quickly pecked her cheek before he walked down the hall. Amy blushed as she watched him go.

"_That's the second time he's kissed my cheek…" _Amy thought as she held her cheek.

She sighed as she grabbed her school bag and walked to her Drama class.

-XxX-

Shadow sat gazing out the window of his Maths class. Rouge came and slid into the desk next to him. Rouge was wearing a red off the shoulder top with a black tank top underneath, along with black boots that ended at her calf. She had her hair down and a pair of medium hoop earrings in.

"So, heard you and Amy cancelled your date," Rouge said as she looked at Shadow.

"I had a meeting with the council," he explained, not taking his eyes off the window.

"And…?" Rouge asked raising her eye brows slightly.

"They said I can't be in charge of our clan anymore," he explained.

"So, where's the rest of our clan?" Rouge asked puzzled.

"Left, gone to join other clans, you, me and Knuckles are the only vampires left," Shadow said with a small sigh.

"And why did they say you can't be in charge of the clan anymore?"

"Because I formed an alliance with Silver and Blaze…" Shadow said slowly.

Rouge sat there in silence for a few minutes before she eventually spoke.

"Why?" she asked softly.

This was the voice that Rouge had spoken in, before she was turned into a vampire.

"I felt we needed to, from now on we are separate from the vampire clans, they want nothing to do with us," Shadow explained.

"Well, it's fine with me, never liked the council," Rouge shrugged closing her eyes as she put her feet on her desk and leaned back in her chair.

Shadow observed at her, he still remembered the way she had lashed out at him.

"Tell Knuckles," Shadow said as Rouge gave him a thumbs up, her eyes still closed.

Their teacher came in and they sat to face the front of the class. Being separate from the rest of the vampires meant one thing. They were free. Half way into the lesson a thought occurred to Rouge. Why hadn't Shadow bitten Amy yet? Also, why would Shadow form an alliance with Silver and Blaze of all people? Rouge sighed in frustration as she leaned back in her seat. Shadow had probably told Knuckles. Rouge wasn't entirely trustworthy. A smirk crossed the vampires face. She was going to interrogate Knuckles, and she knew the perfect way to do it.

-XxX-

Amy sat in her Drama class. Mrs Reith, her Drama teacher walked around as they sat in a circle of chairs. Mrs Reith was a dark green hedgehog with wavy black hair. She wore a red long sleeved top with a long black cover up on top, along with a long black flow skirt.

"I really want to feel your emotion, so, I'm handing out a script, in groups I want you to come up with a small skit," Mrs Reith explained, "remember your facial expressions!"

Amy found Shade and Cream who were waving for her to come be in their group.

"Hey guys," Amy called as she came over to the two.

"Hey Amy," Cream replied waving with her script.

"C'mon, let's get started!" Shade exclaimed throwing her script down and standing up.

Amy and Cream chuckled before walking over to Shade.

-XxX-

Knuckles was walking freely around school. He had his hands behind his head as Ms Hones walked past him.

"Knuckles, what are you doing?" she asked stopping as Knuckles continued to walk.

"I have a free period Ms," Knuckles called turning around slightly as he continued to walk.

Ms Hones just chuckled and nodded before she turned round and walked to the staff room, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. Knuckles walked to the Common Room and plopped himself on one of the blue arm chairs. Rouge walked into the Common Room and smirked, before she plopped herself down on Knuckles lap.

"Uh, hey Rouge," Knuckles greeted looking at Rouge confused.

"Hey Knucky," Rouge purred flirtatiously as Knuckles frowned.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked his frown turning into a glare.

"Why, whatever makes you think I want something?" Rouge asked in an innocent tone, a smirk on her face.

"Uh, how about your sitting on my lap?" Knuckles continued to glare as Rouge sat on his lap, her feet resting on the arm rest of the chair.

"Oh c'mon, don't act like you don't like it…" Rouge whispered into Knuckles ear sending chills down his spine.

Rouge smirked as she ran her hand down Knuckles' chest. She leaded forward and began kissing Knuckles' neck. Knuckles froze as Rouge kissed his neck. Rouge smirked before she sat on top of Knuckles so that she was straddling him. She ran her hand down the side of the arm chair before she pulled a leather. The chair leaned backwards so that Knuckles was looking straight up at the ceiling. Rouge sniggered before she ran her mouth up the side of Knuckles' neck.

"Now…" Rouge purred into Knuckles' ear, "Why did Shadow form an alliance with Silver and Blaze?"

"Wait, Shadow did what now?" Knuckles asked as Rouge sat up right.

"You mean you don't know?" Rouge asked in disbelief as Knuckles shook his head.

Rouge glared at him before she pushed herself off him. She got off his legs before Knuckles pulled the leather making the chair sit up right.

"Guess I did all that for nothing," Rouge glared as Knuckles smirked.

"C'mon, admit you liked it," Knuckles smirked as Rouge glared at him.

"I _did not _like it," Rouge glared, showing her fangs, "I was merely trying to get information out of you."

"Yeah, like seducing me will work," Knuckles rolled his eyes as Rouge crossed her arms.

"Well it's not like I had any other ideas," Rouge glared as she sat on one of the red couches.

"Have you met yourself?" Knuckles asked as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm not just here to get information out of you," Rouge said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Spill," Knuckles said leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"Shadow formed an alliance with Silver and Blaze and now we're separate from the council," Rouge explained.

"Why would Shadow form an alliance with Silver and Blaze?" Knuckles frowned as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, duh, that's why I came to you," Rouge said as Knuckles' smirked.

"And to seduce me-" Knuckles began.

"I did not just come here to seduce you!" Rouge cut him off as Knuckles laughed silently to himself.

"Yeah yeah, sure," Knuckles rolled his eyes, "anyway, I don't know anything about this alliance."

"You mean Shadow didn't tell you anything?" Rouge asked as Knuckles shook his head.

"Nope, not a word," he shrugged as Rouge pondered to herself.

"Hmmm," Rouge thought as she pondered to herself.

"So with the whole seducing thing, I'm I gonna get seduced in the future or-" Knuckles began but Rouge cut him off by glaring at him.

"Put it this way…" Rouge said glaring at Knuckles as she walked towards him, "I will never seduce you again unless you know something I don't," Rouge glared as Knuckles smirked.

"Lookin forward to it," he smirked as Rouge rolled her eyes and pushed his chest.

Rouge walked out of the Common Room as Knuckles just sat there, grinning to himself.

-XxX-

Amy smiled as she walked into the Cafeteria. She got a chicken salad before sitting at the usual table. Cream, Blaze, Tails and Jessica where already sitting down as Amy came to the table.

"-and they he broke his desk! Just by sitting on it!" Tails said as the girls all started to crack up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy asked as Jessica grinned.

"Tails was just telling this really funny story," Jessica explained as she laughed a bit.

"Tails, are you telling the story about how Silver broke the school Gym goal again?" Shade asked a smug grin on her face as she and Espio came and sat down.

"Hey, in all fairness I was super exegetic that day," Silver pointed out as he came and sat next to Blaze.

Everybody rolled their eyes before they began eating their lunch.

"And Shade, for the record, no, I wasn't telling that story," Tails said as Shade shrugged.

"So Amy, whatcha got after lunch?" Cream asked as she ate her chicken wrap.

"Chemistry," Amy moaned.

"Woo," Shade cheered unenthusiastically as everybody laughed.

"You have no idea how boring it is," Amy moaned as Silver chuckled.

"I have a pretty good idea," he grinned as Amy shoved him playfully.

"What about you Tails?" Shade asked as Tails shrugged.

"Math," he replied.

Everybody soon finished their lunch and put their trays away. The bell went and everybody grabbed their bags and walked off to class grumbling.

"I hate Chemistry…" Shade moaned as Amy agreed.

"Don't we all," she sighed before she and Shade walked into the Chemistry room.

"I hate Chemistry _more_ than the average student at this school," Shade explained as she and Amy took their seats.

"How so?" Amy asked slightly raising her eye brows as she sat at her desk.

"Ms Lackey hates me _more _than any other student, which is why I hate _her_ more than any other teacher, which is _why_ I hate Chemistry the most," Shade explained rambling on a bit.

Amy just nodded not really listening. The door opened and an old hedgehog walked in. She had grey hair and grey fur. She was wearing a long green flow skirt and a light green shirt. She hobbled into the room walking to her desk as the class continued to talk.

"Settle down!" she called as the class became quite.

"Here we go," Shade muttered rolling her eyes as the lesson begun.

-XxX-

Tails sat in his Math lesson listening intensely to the lesson that was going on. He quickly scribbled down some notes as the teacher continued to explain the task on the bored. Tails nodded his head to himself when he heard a chuckle. He frowned and sat up before he looked next to him. Shadow was sitting there smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

"Shadow?" Tails frowned at the black hedgehog, he hadn't noticed Shadow was in advanced Math.

"Sup," Shadow replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Since when have you been in advanced Math?" Tails asked a frown on his face.

"Since always," Shadow shrugged.

Tail shrugged before he went back to facing the front of the class. The lesson went by quickly for Tails, and the bell knew before he knew it. He grabbed his bag and walked to his locker.

"Don't forget homework!" the teacher called as Tails exited the classroom.

-XxX-

Amy walked outside of the Chemistry room, a plain expression on her face. Shade walked out of the class room gripping the wall for support.

"Never. Again." She panted holding the wall for support.

"Not until Tuesday period three, the no," Amy said smiling smugly.

Shade glared at her before she walked along side Amy.

"So wanna come round this Friday?" Shade asked as they made their way to their lockers.

"I can't, I kinda have a date," Amy blushed looking down.

"Oooo, who with?" Shade asked smugly, "Shadow?"

Amy's face jerked up as Shade smirked.

"It is isn't it!" Shade yelled as Amy blushed.

"Maybe…" she muttered.

"Well I'm not surprised," Shade shrugged, "it's obvious you like him."

"Really?" Amy frowned as she and Shade continued to walk.

"Yeah, like every time your around him you get a smile the size of China on your face," Shade said as Amy blushed.

"Well, I can tell you like Espio," Amy retorted as Shade looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she muttered.

"Don't start," Amy said sternly, "so has anything happened between you two since the dance?"

"No, not really, Espio's just asked if I wanted to go to Costa this weekend," Shade shrugged.

"Hello ladies!" Knuckles said as he draped his arms over both girls shoulders.

"Hey Knux," Shade grinned as her and Amy both slowed their pace.

"You ladies heading home?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep," Amy said as they reached her locker, "I'm gonna head home now, bye."

"See ya," Shade waved.

"Bye Ames," Knuckles grinned.

Amy smiled before grabbing her bags and walking out of the school. She sighed, how long was it gonna be untill she and Shadow confessed how they felt with each other. Amy sighed before climbing onto the bus. She had a lot to think about.

_A/N: Ta da! Chapter 11 :D Woo! Ok so I am bored, and its only 12:45pm which means school wouldn't even be out yet, so… I'm gonna go watch a bit of TV :) Bye guys! :D_


	13. Realisations

_A/N: Getting a Blackberry for my B-Day! :D Sure I have to pay for 50 of it but I'm still getting it! :D_

_**Note: **__Got a new one-shot up, so, GO READ IT! :D _

**Chapter 12: Realisations **

"Hi honey, how was school?" Johann called as Amy entered the house.

"Good," Amy replied before dumping her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

Amy walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter. She sighed heavily running her hands through her quills. Johann was bustling around by the oven before she stopped and frowned. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green V-neck top with a white apron over the top.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Johann asked wiping flour on her apron.

"It's just, I thought I liked Sonic, but then Shadow came into the picture and then Sonic left and me and Shadow haven't had out first date yet and, I just don't know what to do!" Amy explained talking very quickly before she sighed heavily.

"Well honey, what do you mean you _thought _you liked Sonic?" Johann asked leaning on the counter with her forearms.

"Well, I liked him, _a lot, _just how he was so kind and funny and was always around," Amy explained as Johann nodded, "then I met Shadow. Everything changed. Shadow just had something about him that made me desire him. I can't help but smile when I'm around him and he's just so darn attractive."

"Hmmm, that sounds like a crush" Johann declared as she walked over to the oven.

"W-what?" Amy stuttered as she looked over at her mother.

"A crush. You like Shadow with a deep passion, even I saw it," Johann said as she pulled cookies out of the oven, "you told me that Shadow and you were going on a date, didn't you?"

"He had to reschedule," Amy sighed, "we're going on a date this weekend."

"You see! You do like him. Enough to go on a date with him anyways," Johann smiled putting the tray of cookies down and taking off her oven-mitts.

Amy sighed heavily. Did she like Shadow? With all the things that Johann had said it did make scene. She sighed once again before taking a cookie off the tray. She took a huge bite as her mother smiled at her.

"Your quills are longer," Johann pointed out as Amy looked up.

Amy's quills were now a little past her shoulders. Her bangs still flicked in front of her face and the ends flicked out a little bit.

"Yeah, I've been growing them out," Amy shrugged as Johann smiled.

"It's nice," she commented as Amy beamed.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Amy sighed.

She grabbed her bag from the bottom of the stairs and swung it over her shoulder. She got to her room and collapsed on the bed. Her phone buzzed as she groaned. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

_**Hey Ames :) – Keith**_

Amy sighed. Keith didn't go to her school, so he didn't know about all this drama.

_Hey Keith_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just 'Hey Keith'? No smiley faces? No exclamation point? :O**_

_Sorry, I'm just not in the mood :(_

_**Awww what's up? :o**_

_It's nothing, I just… Have a lot of thinking to do_

_**Guess I'll leave you to it :P**_

_Thanks :)_

_**There's the smiley face I'm looking for! ;)**_

_Haha, bye_

_**Bye :)**_

Amy smiled slightly before throwing her phone on the bed. She sighed as she buried her face into her pillow. Was Johann right? Did she care for Shadow with deep compassion? She knew that she had a crush on him, but she didn't think she cared for him that much. She heard a knock on the door and she moaned.

"Go away Mom, I'm not in the mood," she called before she heard a chuckle.

"I've been called a lot of things, but Mom is not one of them," she heard Shadow's voice say.

Amy suddenly sat up straight and looked at her bedroom door.

"Over here genius," Shadow called as Amy whipped around.

Shadow was standing on Amy's balcony. Amy quickly jumped off her bed and ran to let Shadow in.

"Shadow! Hi! How did you get up here?" Amy asked as Shadow came and sat on her bed.

Her balcony wasn't like Jessica's. There was no vine to climb up and down.

"I'm really good at climbing," Shadow shrugged as he leaned back on the bed.

"But there's no vine to climb?" Amy frowned.

"Who says I climbed a vine?" Shadow asked as Amy laughed.

"So, is there anything you need?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Help with?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Advice?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Then what made you climb up my balcony and come into my room?" Amy asked as Shadow smirked.

"To see you, my dear Rose," Shadow smirked as Amy's eyes widened.

"Oh…" she blushed, looking down.

Amy twiddled her feet around awkwardly. Did Shadow like her? If he didn't then why would he climb up her balcony and come and sit in her room if he didn't want to see her.

"So, you just gonna stand there all day or are we gonna do something?" Shadow asked as Amy smiled.

"Yeah, c'mon," she said walking over to her bedroom door.

She held the door open for Shadow as he smiled and walked out. Amy led him downstairs where Johann was still cooking.

"Hi sweetie. Want another cookie. There still warm-" Johann said before turning round, "and what is Shadow doing here?"

Johann smiled at Amy as she rolled her eyes.

"Shadow surprised me and would like to hang out," Amy said as Shadow smiled and waved.

"Oh of course he can! Here Shadow, have a cookie," Johann smiled, handing Shadow a cookie.

"Thanks," Shadow smiled taking the cookie.

Amy took one as well before walking over to the TV. She put it on where an episode of The Simpsons was playing.

"Aw hell yeah!" Shadow exclaimed quickly sitting down on the sofa.

"I'll leave you two alone," Johann smiled, slyly winking at Amy, "and if you want to make out remember not to ruin the sofa."

"MOM!" Amy yelled as Johann shrugged.

"It could happen," she smiled before going up the stairs.

Amy rolled her eyes before coming and sitting next to Shadow. When they finished watching The Simpsons, Amy put on _Captain America: The First Avenger. _

"Do you like this movie?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," he shrugged as Amy smiled softly.

Half way during the movie and fell asleep. She snuggled up to Shadow as he out his arm around her.

"_Wow, she really is beautiful. She just looks she peaceful when she sleep,_" Shadow smiled softly as he looked down at her, _"Amy is so caring for others and is so kind hearted. At our date, I'll tell her."_

Shadow smiled before turning to watch the rest of the movie.The movie soon ended and Amy woke up groggily. She looked up into Shadow's crimson eyes as he looked down into her emerald green ones. At the same time, they both slowly began to lean in. This was it, they were gonna kiss! They were gonna kiss!

_Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat!_

Shadow stopped and cursed as his ringtone belted out. He and Amy's lips were just inches away from each other. Shadow quickly answered the phone not moving away from Amy. Amy didn't move either, she just continued to stare into his eyes.

"Hello?" Shadow asked into the phone.

"_Shadow! Dude, hey it's Knuckles!" _Knuckles' voice exclaimed.

"Yeah I know that Knuckles," Shadow rolled his eyes, "what do you want?"

"_Rouge kinda broke down half the forest and-" _Knuckles' voice was cut off by another voice.

"_Five trees is not half the forest Knuckles!_" came Rouge's voice.

"_Shut up! Anyway we need you to come and sort it out,"_ Knuckles said as Shadow sighed.

"On my way."

He hung up before putting the phone back in his pocket. He looked to see Amy and him still in a close embrace.

"I gotta go," he sighed as Amy frowned.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"Knuckles and Rouge need my help," he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Amy smiled softly.

She and Shadow quickly parted as Amy walked him to the door.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"Yeah," Amy smiled as Shadow sighed.

"Bye," he said as Amy opened the door.

"Bye," she replied sadly.

"Oh and one more thing," Shadow said before we walked out.

Amy looked up and forward before Shadow quickly planted a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled before closing the door on his way out. Amy just stood there dumb folded.

"_Did he really just?_" Amy thought.

"D_id I really just?_" Shadow thought as he flew to the forest.

Amy slowly sank down to the floor, leaning against the door for support. Amy gave a small chuckle as she smiled, running her hand through her quills. She and Shadow, had just had their first kiss with each other.

-XxX-

Shade was walking around the park with Espio.

"Hey Shade?" Espio asked.

"Hmm?" Shade responded as Espio took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend…?" he asked.

Shade stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned her head to face Espio.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked as Espio nodded.

Shade smiled before she jumped into Espio's arms.

"Yes!" she smiled.

A wide smile came across Espio's face. He picked up Shade and spun her round. He placed her back on the ground before as kissed her sweetly. Shade was shocked but slowly closed her eyes to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Espio's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked Shade up slightly as the continued to kiss.

"Get a room!" some random person yelled.

The couple broke apart and laughed. They kissed once more before walking hand in hand. Espio escorted Shade to her porch and smiled.

"Here you are Miss," Espio smiled.

"Why thank you Sir," Shade replied bowing.

Shade gave him a quick peck on the lips before smiling and going back into her house. As soon as she was inside she quickly grabbed her phone and texted Amy.

_**Hey Amy what's up? **_

_Nothing much, but I have something to tell you…_

_**Me too :)**_

_You go first :)_

_**Ok so… Me and Espio are going out! :D**_

_Oh my God! :O Really! That's great! I'm so happy for you_

_**Yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend, then we kissed and now were going out :D**_

_That's awesome :D_

_**Yeah so what did you want to tell me? :)**_

_I uh… It's nothing _

_**Aww you got me all excited! :O**_

_I'll tell you tomorrow_

_**On the bus? **_

_Yeah, if Espio doesn't beat me to sitting next to you _

_**Haha, it's gonna be a tuff battle ;)**_

_See you tomorrow :)_

_**Ok, bai :D**_

-XxX-

Amy sighed as she sat back on the couch. She wanted to tell Shade in person. She sighed heavily before leaning back on the couch. It was gonna be a long night…

_A/N: Yep. Shadow and Amy kissed! AND Shade and Espio got together! :D So I'm on Winter Break at the moment but I can't promise any quick uploads because I'm suffering from writers block D: Yeah, I know, it sucks. Anyway don't forget to go and read my new one-shot that's up! :D Well, see ya :D _


	14. Training

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back ;) Anyway, 60 reviews :D YAY! So today is the last day of Winter break and I'm trying to get another chapter up. Today is a Silvaze chapter, WOO! :D_

**Chapter 13: Training**

"You WHAT?!" Shade exclaimed but Amy quickly covered her mouth.

It was the next morning and Amy and Shade were currently on the bus.

"Me and Shadow kissed…" Amy whispered as Shade's eyes widened.

"When'd it happen?" Shade asked, pulling Amy's hand away from her mouth.

"Last night," Amy sighed as Shade squealed.

"So are you guys like, together?" Shade asked as Amy sighed.

"I honestly don't know," Amy sighed as she looked out the window.

-XxX-

(_A/N: Ok, this is when the Silvaze starts! :D)_

Blaze was standing outside the school with her arms crossed. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a black long sleeved shrug and black skinny jeans. She heard the sound of heels and looked up. Rouge came strutting towards her in a red tank top with a black cropped waist coat on top. She had black knee high boots on as well as black skinny jeans.

"Hi Blazey," Rouge smirked as she walked past Blaze.

Blaze rolled her eyes as she walked into the school with Rouge.

"I'm guessing Shadow told you about the alliance," Blaze commented as she and Rouge walked side by side.

"Your guessing is right," Rouge said, "he told us yesterday."

"Well then, I hope you enjoy getting on with me," Blaze smirked as Rouge stopped.

She whipped round and came right up into Blaze's face.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked as Blaze grinned.

"I think it is," she replied.

"Well then, I will get on with you like we've best friends since we were little," Rouge glared as Blaze smirked.

"You're on," she replied as she glared at Rouge.

They both turned to the side before linking arms and skipping off down the hall, huge smiles on their faces.

"Should we be terrified by that?" Tails asked Espio as they watched the two girls skip off.

"Yes." Espio replied shortly before the two walked off their next lesson.

-XxX-

Silver was waiting outside the English room for Blaze. They had almost all their classes together and usually met up.

"_Where is she?_" Silver thought as he looked at his watch.

He was wearing a grey, blue and white flannel with the sleeves rolled up. He had a black t-shirt underneath and had unbuttoned the flannel all the way down. He also wore blue jeans and grey and blue Vans, as well as a black watch on his wrist. Silver heard laughing as he looked up to see Blaze and Rouge skipping down the hall. They skipped to a stop in front of Silver who had his eye brows raised.

"Ok well I'll see you later, _friend_," Blaze forced smiled as Rouge laughed.

"Not if I see you first," he joked pushing Blaze playfully.

They both started fake laughing. Rouge nodded still laughing before they both stopped. Rouge scowled as she turned around and walked away as Blaze gagged.

"Don't ask," she told Silver who still had his eye brow raised.

He shrugged before they both went into the English class room.

"So, what's new, apart from you and Fangs over their becoming BFF's," Silver asked as they took their usual seats at the back.

Blaze rolled her eyes as Silver smiled.

"Nothing, but we need to ditch the rest of the day," Blaze said as Silver gasped.

"What has Rouge done to you?" Silver asked as he put his hand over his heart.

Blaze rolled her eyes as she pushed Silver playfully.

"We need to ditch the rest of the day because we have to train," Blaze explained as Silver frowned.

"If we've formed an alliance with Shadow and his group then why do we need to train?" Silver asked.

"Because, you never know when we may need to break the alliance," Blaze whispered as Silver shrugged, "I'll meet you outside the school after second period."

Silver nodded before their teacher came in. They both turned to look at the front of the class. Silver was secretly smiling underneath. He got to spend the whole day, in the forest, alone, with Blaze. He grinned to himself before he paid attention to the lesson. He couldn't wait.

-XxX-

The bell went signalling the end of end of second period and Silver practically raced to the entrance of the school. He stormed out to see Blaze casually waiting there. She was holding her History and English books to her chest and was smiling. The wind blew and her hair waved in the wind. She shook her head around as Silver mouth dropped. It was like a Nivea shampoo advert. Silver stood there gawking at her beauty.

"Silver? Silver?"

He was brought out of his trance to see Blaze looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked, laughing lightly.

Silver was staring at her with his mouth opened.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Silver quickly said standing up straight.

"Are you drooling?" Blaze asked.

"What? No. _No_…" Silver waved his hand dismissively as Blaze smiled.

She turned around as Silver quickly wiped the drool away before walking alongside her.

"C'mon," Blaze smiled before jumping into the air with great Agility, before zooming off in mid-air.

Silver smiled before he followed her. Silver and Blaze were Mai, a group of Mobians with great Agility and high reflexes. They could run faster than the average Mobian. Not as fast as Vampires could, but still pretty fast. Mians also had one special ability. Blaze's was fire, and Silver's was telekinesis. They both landed in a field surrounded by trees, which was on the edge of the forest. Blaze zoomed down to the ground with a soft thud, landing gracefully on her feet. Silver however, had a rough landing. He landed before falling flat on his face. Blaze quickly ran over to help him up.

"Silver! God, are you alright?" Blaze asked as she helped Silver up.

"Peachy," Silver smiled as Blaze helped him up.

He stood still for a minute till the dizziness went. When he felt ok again he smiled at Blaze.

"Shall we get to training?" she asked as Blaze smiled.

"That's what we came here for isn't it?" Blaze asked before doing a triple backflip, "catch me if you can," she smirked before jumping off her hands and into the air.

She zoomed in the air before she felt hands come around her waist from behind.

"I can," Silver said into her ear, before they both landed.

"Uh Silver," Blaze asked.

"Yeah?" Silver asked.

"You can take your hands off my waist now…" Blaze blushed.

Silver's hands were still on Blaze's waist as he pulled her close.

"Oh right," Silver blushed quickly letting go, "Sorry."

Blaze smiled before hugging Silver quickly. Silver hugged her back, surprised, before she pulled away. Blaze smiled before she walked into the centre of the field. She zoomed forward before doing a tumble roll then pushing off her hands. She then flipped off her hands and kicked a tree, sending half off the bark flying. Silver stood there watching he.

"Damn…" he muttered as Blaze landed on her feet.

Blaze turned to Silver and rolled her eyes. Her hands glowed as fire formed around them. She sent a blast of fire at Silver who shrieked. He turned to see Blaze who had one hand on her hip and the other with fire around it.

"You gonna stand there all day or train?" Blaze asked throwing he fire in the air and catching it with her other hand.

Silver rolled his eyes before his hand glowed blue. He pulled all the leaves off a tree and sent them flying at Blaze. The leafs all caught fire before they burn and feel to the ground. Silver looked to see Blaze, yawing as Silver rolled his eyes.

"That all you got?" Blaze asked before a sudden wind picked up.

Silver and Blaze both walked till they were back-to-back in the centre. Two figures flew down and landed on the ground.

"I hope not," Rouge smirked, "because then if I had to fight you, it would suck."

Silver and Blaze looked to see Rouge and Knuckles standing on either side of them. Blaze rolled her eyes and Silver crossed his arms.

"Rouge." Blaze said.

"Blazey," Rouge replied.

"Rouge," Silver glared.

"Silver," Rouge replied.

"Blaze," Silver said looking back at Blaze.

"Silver," Blaze sighed looking behind her at Silver.

"Knuckles!" Knuckles called, smiling sheepishly.

Everybody turned and glared at Knuckles.

"What? Someone had to say my name," Knuckles shrugged as everybody rolled their eyes.

"Skipping school Blazey? I knew I'd rub of an you," Rouge sniggered as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Skipping school to train isn't a bad thing. We don't skip school to go catch a meal," Blaze glared as Rouge looked at her shocked.

"And here I thought we were trying to be friends," Rouge said putting her hands over her heart as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Who says we still aren't, _friend_," Blaze replied as Rouge sniggered.

"Do you have any idea what's up with those two?" Knuckles asked Silver.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Silver replied as he and Knuckles continued to watch the girls.

"Who knew that both of them with such different personalities and such bad flaws would actually try to be friends," Knuckles sighed rubbing his head.

The girls both whipped around, glaring at the guys. Rouge's eyes had gone bright gold and her fangs were exposed. Blaze's eyes had gone bright red, and flames began to circle around her.

"What was that?" Rouge spat out at Knuckles whimpered.

"Way'd to go, Slick," Silver said sarcastically, glaring at Knuckles.

"Hey! I didn't know it would make them mad!" Knuckles said as he and Silver slowly began to move backwards, "oh how the mood of a woman can change," Knuckles sighed.

They both backed up until they were at the edge of the field.

"You go this way," Silver said looking at Knuckles.

"And you go that way!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Both of them zoomed off the opposite direction, passing each other as they zoomed off.

"You get Knuckles," Blaze said to Rouge.

"And you get Silver," Rouge smirked.

Both girls high-fived before zooming after the guy they were chasing. Silver zoomed into the trees that were surrounding the field as was jumping from one to the other.

"Silver! You get back here!" Blaze yelled, sending blasts of fire at Silver.

"Why me?" Silver muttered, before picking up speed and jumping faster.

"Knuckles! You are so dead!" Rouge screamed as she chased Knuckles.

"MOMMY HELP ME!" Knuckles whimpered as he zoomed around the edge.

Silver and Knuckles met at the middle of the other end.

"Hey man how you doing?" Knuckles asked as he panted.

"I've been better," Silver panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Knuckles!"

"Gotta go!" Knuckles yelled before zooming off.

"Silver!"

"Me too!" Silver yelled jumping back into the trees.

Rouge and Blaze got to the middle shortly after the boys and looked at each other.

"You still?" Blaze asked as Rouge nodded.

"Oh yeah!" she yelled.

Both girls zoomed after the guy they were chasing again. Silver and Knuckles were gonna get it.

"So did you hear about Shadow and Amy's kiss?" Knuckles yelled over to Silver.

Both Rouge and Blaze stopped.

"They WHAT?!" both girls yelled at the same time.

"Oi…" Silver sighed as he slapped his forehead.

_A/N: Well, looks like Knuckles big mouth has gotten him and Silver into quite a situation, and out of a situation. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D And on a quick note: What would you rather be? A Vampire, or a Mian? :D _


	15. Dates

_A/N: Hey guys! Guess what?! I'm not dead! :D I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and homework and other stuff, but guess who is now on Spring Break? :D That's right, me! :D Hopefully I will be able to update now I'm on break :) I won't keep you, ENJOY! :D_

**Chapter 14: Dates**

Amy paced uneasily around her room. It was now Friday afternoon and Amy was getting ready for her date.

"Why are you so nervous?" Shade asked as she sat on Amy's bed.

Shade was round helping Amy prepare for her date later.

"Messing up and making a complete fool of myself!" Amy exclaims sitting down on her bed with her head in her hands.

"It's ok," Shade said putting a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder, "you do that anyway."

Amy glared at her before pulling her hand off her shoulder.

"You really like him, huh?" Shade smiled crawling over to Amy.

"I more than just 'like' him," Amy sighed as Shade smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you ready!" Shade exclaimed jumping off the bed, pulling Amy with her.

-XxX-

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Just stop," Rouge said turning around.

She was currently walking through the school after having a club, Knuckles following her.

"But why?" Knuckles yelled.

"Look, I don't care how much you want to, I will not kiss you!" Rouge yelled, "our history is gone Knuckles, _gone! _You need to get that thought your head before you do something you'll regret!"

Rouge stormed out of the school and zoomed off, leaving Knuckles standing there dumb folded.

"I don't give up that easily," Knuckles called after her.

"So, what I'm hearing is that it didn't work?" Silver said coming out from behind some lockers.

"Not a bit," Knuckles sighed.

"Guess we'll just have to come up with some sneaker ways," Silver grinned.

"I'm listening…" Knuckles grinned putting his hand to his chin.

The two walked off, slowly plotting on ways to help Knuckles love life.

-XxX-

Rouge stormed out of the school, her bag swinging back and forth. She walked out before sitting down on the steps just outside the school and put her head in her hands. She would admit that she had feelings for Knuckles before, but those feeling were long gone. Rouge sighed as she began to think about if she and Knuckles were a couple. She sighed before standing up.

"Something on your mind," a voice said for above Rouge.

She did a triple backflip before landing with her arms in a defensive position, facing where the voice had come from.

"You don't trust much, do you?" the voice said again as Rouge glared.

"I have my reasons not too," Rouge glared as she looked around.

"Well then," the voice said again, "we have something in common."

A white bat flipped down from on the roof. He had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black jeans, along with black Sneakers. Rouge eyes him with a lustful look. Something about this bat was attractive to her, and the perfect guy to help her forget about Knuckles. Rouge watched as the bat walked over to her, her eyes watching very closely.

"Chuck Bat, and may I have the pleaser you your name?" Chuck asked bowing and kissing Rouge's hand.

"Rouge the Bat," Rouge replied as Chuck smirked.

"Well Miss Rouge, may I have the honour of taking you out to dinner," Chuck asked smirking slightly.

"That's gonna be a problem…" Rouge sniggered as Chuck stood up, "see I have a slightly different apatite to most people."

Rouge sniggered before she bared her fangs. Chuck just chuckled.

"What a coincidence, so do I," Chuck smiled baring his own fangs.

Rouge smiled, before linking arms with Chuck and walking out of the school.

-XxX-

"He's here! He's here!" Johann exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

She raced to the door practically yanking it open. Shadow stood in the doorway looking dashing in a grey t-shirt with a leather jacket on top, along with black skinny jeans and black and white Sneakers.

"Evening Johann," Shadow smiled warmly, "is Amy in?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Johann exclaimed making Shadow chuckle, "why don't you come in."

"No!" Amy's voice said from behind the two, "if you come in she'll keep you forever."

Amy walked up to Shadow in a tight black dress with open toe shoes and a black shrug. The dress was strapless with ruffles every few inches. She had a black handbag over her shoulder and was smiling at Shadow. Her hair was straitened and she had a black headband on.

"You look amazing," Shadow said gazing at Amy.

"Thanks," Amy beamed, "you don't look half bad yourself."

Shadow just chuckled before he put his arm around Amy and walked to his car.

"Be back by eleven!" Johann called as Amy just rolled her eyes and waved.

She got into Shadow's black Escalade and sat in the passenger seat.

"So, what romantic restaurant are you taking me to?" Amy asked as Shadow put the car into gear and began to drive.

"Left Bank," Shadow smiled as he drove out of Amy's neighbourhood.

Amy smiled before looking outside of the window. When she was with Shadow, she felt safe and happy. She felt different, different in a good way. Amy closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She had deep compassion for Shadow, and tonight after dinner he was gonna find this out.

-XxX-

Rouge was waiting in front of Left Bank. She was in a black, tight dress with a gold belt round the waist. The dress had thick straps and ended just above her knees. She wore it with knee high black and gold boots and her black leather jacket. Her hair was in a high pony tail letting her bangs fall forward.

"Wow," Chuck's voice said behind her causing Rouge to turn around, "you look incredible."

Chuck was in a purple t-shirt with a black vest over the top. He wore it along with black skinny jeans and black and purple Vans.

"You look pretty incredible yourself," Rouge smirked slowly walking towards Chuck.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Chuck asked as Rouge came closer.

"Hm," Rouge pondered running her hands up and down Chuck's vest, "right now I'm in the mood for you."

Chuck smirked before he rubbed is hands up and down Rouge's back.

"Well, we can grab a meal, some champagne, maybe even a quick little desert," Chuck smiled as he pulled Rouge forward, "then we'll see what to do next."

"Fine with me," Rouge smirked, pulling Chuck forward so she could whisper in his ear, "I'm more _active, _on a full stomach."

She pulled away before walking into the restaurant, Chuck smirked before he ran his hand through his hair and followed her.

-XxX-

Amy and Shadow sat down at their table next to the window. They sat on dark red leather cushion seats, with a dark brown table with cutlery set for two out in front of them. Shadow was slowly drinking his glass of champagne as he looked at Amy, who was gazing out of the window.

"Amy?" Shadow asked as Amy snapped back to reality, "is something on your mind?"

"What? No, no! This night is perfect," Amy smiled.

Shadow took a deep breath before he looked up at Amy.

"Amy, there's something I need to tell you…" Shadow said seriously as Amy frowned.

-XxX-

"Then _crack, _bit his head clean off!" Chuck said before taking a sip of his champagne.

Rouge smirked, before taking a swig of her champagne. Her and Chuck really seemed to be hitting it off. She felt deep feelings for him, but something kept blocking her from showing it. Knuckles. Her old feeling for Knuckles were getting in the way of her being her flirtatious and infatuating self. Chuck didn't seem to notice though.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Rouge sniggered as Chuck chuckled.

"1990 was a good year for me," Chuck grinned as Rouge just rolled her eyes.

"I bet it was," Rouge smirked, resting her cheek on her hand, slowly sinning her champagne class with the other.

"What about you my Rouge, you were turned at the age of…" Chuck asked trailing off.

"Eighteen," Rouge said sitting up.

"Ah, such a fine age, I was turned at the tender age of nineteen," Chuck smiled looking out of the window next to them.

Rouge smiled, as she looked at her champagne glass. She looked to see Chuck had finished his steak salad, and Rouge had finished her pasta.

"So, would you like to go grab some desert?" Chuck asked baring his fangs and liking his lips.

Rouge sniggered before holding up her champagne glass, a smile on her face. Chuck stood up and walked round, taking Rouge's hand. She grabbed her leather jacket and rested it over her arm as Chuck lead her outside.

"Know any great desert places?" Rouge asked as she put her leather jacket on.

"I know a club with _great _tasting meals," Chuck sniggered, baring his fangs.

"Well then, how about we grab some desert then have some _us_ time," Rouge purred as she pulled Chuck towards her so she could purr in his ear.

"You've known me for a day, and you're willing to take us that far?" Chuck asked, a smirk on his face.

"We're creatures of the night, we have a century do more things than just tonight," Rouge smirked as Chuck just chuckled.

"That sounds wonderful," he smiled, before putting his hands on the side of Rouge's face and pressing his lips to hers.

Rouge began to run her hands through his shaggy black hair, moving her face back and forth to give Chuck more direction. They broke away after lack of air and smiled at each other.

"Desert?" Chuck asked, outstretching his arm.

Rouge sniggered, before kissing Chuck's cheek, slowly moving down to his neck.

"Race you there," she whispered moving her mouth up to his ear.

Rouge smirked before back flipping and zooming up, flying away into the night sky. Chuck grinned, before he heard a sound from the bushed behind him. Chuck turned around, looking around confused. He frowned before jumping into the air and zooming off. A red shape came out of the bushes, before glaring at where Chuck and Rouge had zoomed off. He slowly sighed, before turning and zooming away into the cold, dark night.

_A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking: "WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU MAKE ROUGE MEET ANOTHER GUY!? SHE AND KNUCKLES ARE MENT TO BE!" You hate me now, don't ya? ;) No more Knuxouge? And what about Shadow and Amy? How did she react to his little secret? ;) Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) I'll try to update as much as I can while on Spring Break :) It's good to be back :3 _


	16. Jealousy

_A/N: Ello there C: Yes, yes, I haven't been on good old FF in AGES! But I'm on Summer now! :D Well, I've been on it for a while… But now I'm getting back in the swing of things :3 Yay! :D In other news I got 2 new kittens! :3 If you'd like to guess their names be my guest :3 They both start with __**S**__ ;3 Enjoy the chapter :3_

**Chapter 15: Jealousy **

Knuckles glared with pure hatred as he stood by his locker. His purple eyes glared as aqua eyes gazed lovingly at dark brown ones.

"Hey man." Shadow said as he walked up to Knuckles.

"Who does this guy even think he is!? He thinks just because he's dating Rouge that he's better than me!? Pfft!" Knuckles ranted before crossing his arms and looking away.

"Aww, is Knuckie-Wuckie jealous?" Shadow smirked as Knuckles glared at him.

"Pfft. Bitch please, I don't get jealous." Knuckles scoffed.

"Mhmm…" Shadow sighed rolling his eyes.

"What's that guy's name anyway?" Knuckles asked still glaring over at Rouge and Chuck.

They were against Chuck's locker. Chuck had his arm around Rouge's shoulder while Rouge had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. The couple were talking to Shade and Espio before class.

"That _guy_'s, name is Chuck and he just so happens to be one of us, so chill out." Shadow replied as Knuckles sudden turned to look at Shadow.

"He's a vampire?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah." Shadow shrugged.

"No wonder Rouge is attracted to him!" Knuckles burst out, slamming his hand into his locker.

Shadow rolled his eyes before he saw Amy out of the corner of his eye. A smile appeared on his face as he saw her walk to her locker.

"Look man, I gotta jet, I'll see you later." Shadow sat patting Knuckles on the shoulder before walking over to Amy.

"Bye." Knuckle huffed as he continued to look at Rouge and Chuck, who were now laughing.

"Hey." Shadow whispered into Amy's ear as she opened her locker.

"Why hello there my vampire." Amy grinned as Shadow chuckled slightly.

"You seem to calmer about the whole thing." Shadow frowned as Amy shrugged.

_**Flashback**_

"_Amy… There's something I need to tell you." Shadow began as Amy frowned._

"_What is it?" Amy asked, as Shadow took a deep breath._

"_Well, I have a secret, a big one, and what I'm about to tell you may come off as a bit of a shock." Shadow sighed as Amy continued to frown._

"_Shadow, your scaring me. What's going on?" Amy asked as Shadow sighed._

"_I'm not like most people Amy. I'm… I-I'm a vampire." Shadow chocked out as Amy stood frozen._

"_You-your what?" She stuttered as Shadow sighed._

"_C'mon, I'll show you." Shadow sighed gesturing his hand out to Amy._

_Amy looked at it reluctantly. Her hand quivered as she looked up at Shadow._

"_Trust me." He said as Amy sighed and took his hand._

_Shadow walked up to the front desk and paid the check for their meal. He then led Amy outside and behind the restaurant. Shadow dropped Amy's hand as she looked at him with fear and confusion. _

"_Don't be alarmed." Shadow warned as Amy braced herself._

_Amy suddenly felt arms come around her. Amy jumped and turned around to see Shadow standing behind her. She then turned around to see Shadow in a nearby tree. Shadow jumped down and landed with a small thud in front of her. Amy's breath began to become too rapid as Shadow sighed. _

"_Amy, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Shadow reassured Amy as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'll never hurt you…" He mumbled._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I always knew you were special, I just thought you were half cat." Amy explained as Shadow raised his eye brows.

"Half cat?" he half chuckled.

"Have you seen the way you jump, you could be mistaken for a highbred." Amy smiled as Shadow rolled his eyes.

The bell soon went and everybody started walking to their classes.

"Walk you to class?" Shadow asked as Amy smiled.

"Always." She beamed as Shadow put his arm around her as the couple began to walk down the hall.

"I gotta get to Math, see you later babe." Chuck said as he kissed Rouge.

Rouge wrapped her arms around Chucks neck, making the kiss deeper.

"You can always skip class." Rouge purred flirtatiously as Chuck chuckled.

"As delightful and enjoyable that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Chuck grinned as Rouge pouted, "I'll see you later." He grinned before kissing Rouge's cheek.

Chuck closed his locker before walking down the hall. Rouge gazed after him, a dopy look in her eyes.

"You know, I would skip class with you any day." Somebody whispered into Rouge's ear.

Rouge cringed before whipping around doing a roundhouse kick. She kicked Knuckles dead in the stomach which made him chuckle.

"I love it when you play hard to get. Though I guess that didn't apply to Chucky did it?" Knuckles asked as Rouge sorted out her hair and dusted herself off.

"It didn't apply to him because unlike you, he was open about his feelings for me." Rouge glared before she started to walk down the halls.

"I've always been open about my feelings for you!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, calling me hot to Shadow is being _really_ open about your feelings." Rouge replied as Knuckles looked down, "Goodbye Knuckles." Rouge said as she began to walk away.

"Rouge, stop!" Knuckles yelled grabbing Rouge's wrist.

Rouge came to an abrupt stop and glared at Knuckles.

"What Knuckles!? What do you need to say? And don't even think about finally expressing your feelings for me! Because I have given you so many chances to do that." Rouge yelled as Knuckles stayed silent, "Let face it, you had your chance and you blew it. So don't you even _think_, about telling me how you really feel, because that ship sailed a long time ago!"

"Rouge I-"

"Don't." Rouge interrupted Knuckles, "You had your chance." She glared pulling her hand free of Knuckles grasp.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to walk down the hallway, leaving Knuckles to stand there alone.

-XxX-

Silver watched as Blaze put her books in her locker. He smiled as he watched her. He ran his hand through his quills before walking up to her.

"Why hello there." Silver smiled casually as he leaned in front of her locker.

"So casual." Blaze laughed as Silver shrugged.

"I try my best." He replied as Blaze laughed.

"So I was wondering…" Silver started to say by he was cut off by the bell.

Students piled out of class eager to get to lunch. Silver and Blaze were both squished up by Blaze's locker, their lips inches apart. Blaze blushed as Silver rubbed his head and looked away. The hall was soon clear and Blaze and Silver quickly moved.

"I, um…" Silver began.

"Yeah-I, uh-you know…" Blaze continued.

"It's just I got this thing…" Silver carried on.

"Yeah, me to-I uh…" Blaze rambled on.

"Bye." Both said at the same time before running in opposite directions.

-XxX-

"Party time!" Shade cheered as she walked up to the usual lunch table.

Everybody laughed as Shade cleared her throat. She was sitting in the middle between Blaze and Espio. Across from them was Amy, Cream and Tails, with Jessica sitting at the end.

"A toast!" Shade exclaimed holding up her milk, "To Amy and Shadow finally getting together."

"Hisah!" Espio cheered as everybody joined in, holding up their drinks.

Amy just rolled her eyes, putting her fingers to her forehead as she laughed. Blaze smiled slightly but didn't really seem all that into lunch. She had her chin rested on her knuckle and was gazing into the distance.

"Hey." Amy waved her hand in front of Blaze's face causing her to snap out of her trance, "you seem kinda outta it. Everything ok?" Amy asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's great." Blaze smiled, quickly grabbing her fork and digging into her salad.

Amy raised her eyebrow slightly, but decided to let the matter drop.

"Hey, where's Silver?" Tails asked as everybody looked at Blaze.

"I don't know, ok!" Blaze said as everybody put their hands up in defence.

"Hey beautiful." A voice called as Amy felt her eyes being covered.

"Oh, are you talking about me again." Tails gushed as everybody laughed.

Shadow kept his hands over Amy's eyes as he leaned his head around and kissed her. Everybody gushed as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to eat here." Tails said covering his eyes as Shadow just rolled his eyes.

Cream nudged Tails as Tails put his hands up in defence.

"Hey Shadow." Rouge called walking up to the group, "Can I talk to you?"

Shadow nodded before kissing Amy's cheek. Rouge waved to the group as everybody waved back, before she and Shadow left the Cafeteria.

"What is it?" Shadow asked as Rouge led him to the corner of the hallway.

"What's going on with Knuckles?" Rouge asked concerned.

"Why do you care?" Shadow asked, rising his eyebrows slightly.

"He wasn't at our table at lunch and I'm worried about him." Rouge replied, shuffling her feet and looking at the ground.

"You're worried about him?" Shadow responded, a little shocked.

"What? No! I mean, well yeah, kinda, but not like that!" Rouge stuttered as Shadow chuckled.

"Rouge, why don't you just let Knuckles be Knuckles. If I were you I would focus on Chuck, and not Knuckles." Shadow explained as Rouge sighed.

"I guess." Rouge breathed as she started to walk away.

"Oh and Rouge." Shadow called as Rouge turned around, "I told Amy."

"I know." Rouge smiled before walking back to the Cafeteria.

Shadow sighed before putting his hands in his pockets. He began to walk to the entrance of the school.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked from behind him.

"I got a question to ask someone." Shadow replied as Blaze walked in front of him.

"I'm under the impression you told Amy?" Blaze asked as Shadow nodded.

"Only about me. Not about you and Silver, or Knuckles and Rouge." Shadow explained as Blaze sighed, "Do you want me to tell her about you? Or should I?"

"You. It'll be easier if she hears it from you." Blaze said as she looked away.

"All rightly then." Shadow replied before walking out of the school an zooming off.

Blaze watched before she sighed and looked down. She knew exactly who Shadow was going to talk to, and she knew it would end well…

_A/N: Bam! :3 Who is Shadow going to talk to? HMM… You'll have to wait and see :3 Really happy to be writing again and don't worry, I will try and post the nest chapter ASAP! :D Sorry this chapter was kind of short but, eh. I'll try and make the next chapters a little bit longer :3 Hope everyone's having a great Summer :D Whoosh, I'm out :3_ _Till the next chapter ;)_


	17. Confrontation

_A/N: Yep, I'm actually alive :3 I know is said I would update lots over Summer but for some reason that just didn't happen, and then I started school and BLAH! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)_

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

"ASSHOLE!" Sonic yelled as he kicked Shadow to the ground.

Shadow held is stomach as he coughed up some blood.

"You come all the way here to tell me that your with Amy? What, you wanna describe how you're gonna kill her or something? Because I'm not gonna let that happen!" Sonic yelled kicking Shadow again.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." Shadow spat, getting to his feet.

"Oh, you think I believe that!" Sonic yelled channelling energy, as his hands glowed a bright yellow.

Shadow quickly jumped up and zoomed to the other side of the warehouse he and Sonic were in as Sonic sent a blast of energy at him.

"I came here for ask for advice, not to fight!" Shadow yelled as he continue to dodge Sonic's energy attacks.

"Bullshit! You think I'd actually give YOU advice? DREAM ON!" Sonic yelled, before speeding after Shadow.

He went in to punch before Shadow kicked his legs causing him to fall over. Sonic jumped off his hands and back onto his feet before running towards Shadow.

"Your just using her to get what you want! I'd never let anything happen to Amy!" Sonic yelled sending several punches at Shadow, which he continued to dodge.

"I get this strange sensation your jealous of me." Shadow half smirked as the rage in Sonic continued to boil.

"JEALOUS!?" Sonic yelled as Shadow smirked.

"Yes, jealous." Shadow replied before grabbing Sonic's fist and throwing him over his shoulder, "You love Amy, and your mad that she's with me. So you feel the need to beat me up."

"Why you…" Sonic glared as he ground his teeth together as he rested on his arm.

"It's funny. We both love her for different reasons. Love is a funny thing isn't it, the way it laches on to different people and causes them to do strange things. That is why you left isn't it? Because of your feelings towards her?"

"That's none of your concern." Sonic spat before standing up, "You're only concern is that I'm gonna beat your ass for what you've done."

"Which is what exactly? Going after something in which I desire? I was not aware that it was a crime." Shadow replied.

"No. You're different. You must have some reason, and I don't wanna find out what, all I care about is finishing you." Sonic glared as Shadow sighed.

"If you want to play it this way, then let's go." Shadow sighed as he pulled off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor.

Sonic began charging up his power in order to deliver a final blow. Shadow did the same, gathering all the strength to give a deathly blow to his enemy.

"I hope you know that I'm doing this all for Amy…" Sonic spoke as Shadow grinned.

"Likewise." He replied before they both looked up.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Sonic yelled as he began to charge towards Shadow.

"Would you both just shut up!" a sudden vice screamed causing the two hedgehogs to stop.

Rouge and Silver jumped down in-between the two hedgehogs. Rouge put one hand on her hip while Silver crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Silver! Move!" Sonic yelled as Silver stood his ground.

"Rouge, stand aside." Shadow growled as Rouge looked up and glared at Shadow.

"You two are the most idiotic people I have ever met! You say you're doing all this for Amy? BULLSHIT! You both hate each other and you know it! Your just using Amy as an excuse!" Rouge yelled as both Shadow and Sonic cringed slightly, "how'd you think Amy would feel if one of you was seriously hurt or even worse!? I don't care how you both feel about Amy, it's HER choice who she wants to be with, and you have no right to decide for her! You're both-" Rouge stopped as Silver put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." He said softly as Rouge sighed.

"Since when have you guys been friends!?" Sonic yelled.

"Since we made an alliance." Shadow replied before Silver or Rouge could.

"You made an alliance! How COULD you!? I trained you and Blaze, I'm one of your best friends, and this is how you repay me!? You're both WEAK! Especially Blaze, she's always had a weak heart-" there was a sudden movement.

Sonic was up against the wall, Silver's elbow at his neck, making it hard for Sonic to breathe. Rouge gasped as Shadow's eyes widened. Neither of them had ever seen Silver so angry.

"What did you say?" Silver growled as he pushed his arm harder on Sonic's neck.

"I…" Sonic croaked as Silver pushed harder against his neck.

"I asked you a question… What did you say about Blaze?" Silver asked darkly as Sonic continued to croak.

Silver moved his arm before grabbing Sonic's neck with his other arm and lifted him up. He began to tighten his grip as Sonic trembled from lack of air.

"SILVER DON'T!" someone screamed, causing Silver to snap out of his dark trance.

Rouge and Shadow turned to see Blaze and Knuckles running towards them. Knuckles ran to check on Shadow as Blaze ran to Rouge's side, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"He may be acting like a total ass right now, but he's still our friend! You gotta stop!" Blaze yelled.

Silver's hand weakened its grip around Sonic's neck, before letting go completely. Sonic dropped to the floor, gasping for air and holding his neck. Blaze sniffed, before falling to the floor with relief, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't care what you say about me…" Silver muttered as he began to walk away, "but don't you _dare _say anything bad about Blaze again, you hear me?" Silver growled, turning around to glare at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic gulped and nodded, still holding his neck. Silver put his hands in his pockets before walking back towards Blaze. Rouge stepped back and went to check on Shadow. Blaze sniffed as Silver approached her. He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. He wiped away the tear that was running down the side of her face.

"Don't cry." He said softly, "I hate seeing you sad."

"I just…" Blaze sobbed as Silver smiled softly.

"I know." He replied as Blaze looked into his eyes.

She sniffed before throwing herself into his chest. She cried against his chest while Silver stroked her head softly.

"What was that all about?" Knuckles asked as he helped Shadow up by wrapping his arm around his neck so that he had some support to lean on.

"Guess it just goes to show you how close to two of them are." Rouge smiled softly as Knuckles looked at her.

"_Would she have done the same thing for me?_" Knuckles thought as he looked at Rouge intensely.

"Now here's what's gonna happen." Silver said as he helped Blaze up and wrapped his arm around her waist for comfort, "Sonic, you're gonna tell Amy your feelings."

"Wha-" Shadow began before Rouge just looked at him and shook her head.

"Then Shadow, you're gonna break up with Amy. It's her decision to pick who she truly wants to be with, and if your still together it's not gonna help." Silver continued as both Shadow and Sonic stayed quite, "now we better all get going before people get suspicious."

"C'mon." Knuckles sighed as he helped Shadow walk out of the warehouse, "you coming?" he asked Rouge.

"Um… I'm kind of meeting up with Chuck…" Rouge replied awkwardly.

Knuckles tensed before un-tensing. Shadow frowned and turned to look at the two.

"Alrightly then, I guess we'll see ya tomorrow." Knuckles grinned turning around and smiling.

Rouge was a little shocked by his reaction but smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you will." She smiled.

"_Oh yeah, she's so in love with him_." Shadow thought with a roll of the eyes before he and Knuckles walked off into the night.

Rouge smiled after Knuckles before turning around to see Silver and Blaze helping Sonic up.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about before…" Sonic sighed awkwardly as Silver just shook his head.

"It's fine, I guess I was just a little enraged." He replied, as he and Sonic laughed.

"C'mon… let me see that smile." Sonic replied as Silver just laughed as the friends hugged.

Rouge smiled happy that the friends had re-joined. She looked over to see Blaze watching them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey." Rouge called as Blaze turned her head.

"Hi." Blaze smiled as Rouge came and stood next to her.

"You ok?" Rouge asked as Blaze just gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I am now anyways."

Rouge smiled slightly before looking back to Silver and Sonic who were having a deep conversation about who knows what.

"Are you happy he's back?" Rouge asked seriously as Blaze pondered for a while.

"I guess. I mean he is one of my best friends after all, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen between him and Shadow." Blaze sighed as Rouge nodded.

"Yeah, I think we all are, especially since Sonic is going to be coming back to school, but it can't be helped. We just have to keep looking forward and hope that things turn out for the best." Rouge explained as she and Blaze continued to watch Sonic and Silver muck around.

"Wow, so deep." Blaze laughed as Rouge pushed her playfully, "so how are you and Chuck?"

Rouge tensed, making a loud gulping sound. Blaze looked at her confused before Rouge turned to her and smiled.

"We're awesome!" She beamed, but Blaze could tell that something was up.

"You sure?" Blaze asked.

"Absolutely!" Rouge smiled.

"You don't seem to be."

Rouge frowned, before sighing. She had to admit, she wasn't really sure she liked Chuck as much as she had. She thought he was awesome and really connected with her… But something was in the way. Knuckles flashed through her mind causing her to cringe!

"You alright?" Blaze asked as Rouge just shook it off and nodded.

"Yeah, just tired, long afternoon you know. Anyways, I better head off, see ya!"

"See ya." Blaze smiled before Rouge walked out of the huge abandoned warehouse.

"_Could I really be falling for _him _again? No, that's ridiculous! Snap out of it Rouge! You're perfectly happy with Chuck!" _Rough thought before grabbing her phone and texting Chuck.

_Hey Babe. I need to see you, ASAP! _

Rouge continued walking until her phone buzzed with a reply.

_**Hey. What happened, has something come up? Are you ok?**_

_I'm perfectly fine. More than fine actually. Well, at least I will be when I see you_. _Meet me at our usual spot? _

_**Sure thing, but how come?**_

_I got something special planned for you. ;)_

_**What could that be I wonder? ;)**_

_Get to our spot and you'll see _

_**I'm already flying there now **_

_Mm, good. See you soon._

Rouge closed her phone before zooming off. She soon arrived at a brick wall surrounded by bushes. She walked through the bushes were there was a little bit more brick wall will a small light connected in the corner. Roses has grown around this small wall and it was un-seen by most people. Rouge heard footsteps and turned around to see Chuck standing there. He was in jeans and a dark purple V-Neck.

"What's up? Are you ok?" he asked walking towards her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'm more than ok now that you're here." Rouge purred, wrapping her arms around his neck causing Chuck to chuckle.

"Mind telling me about this _special something_ you have planned for me?" He asked as Rouge smiled. 

"Maybe…" Rouge smirked flirtatiously, before running her nose down Chuck's neck, then pecking his collarbone, "or you could just let me surprise you."

"You know I hate surprises." Chuck replied as Rouge smirked and looked at him.

"Do I?" she purred before leaning in and kissing him.

Chuck pulled her closer and Rouge put both hands on the dies of his face, pulling him closer.

"_Get Knuckles out of your head. Your here with Chuck, you BOYFRIEND! You love how he makes you feel, so enjoy him while he's yours._" Rouge thought before slipping her tongue into Chuck's mouth.

Chuck pushed her against the wall and began kissing her neck making Rouge moan.

"Oh Kn-" Rouge began before realising what she was about to say, causing Chuck to stop.

"What?" he asked, frowning at the way Rouge had suddenly stopped.

"N-nothing. I was just about to say oh no." Rouge replied in a seductive tone.

Chuck smirked before liking his lips.

"We have much more in store tonight, my dear." He smirked as Rouge laughed.

He went back to kissing her neck and Rouge moaned, but something was still at the back of her mind.

"_Was I really about to of said Knuckles' name?_"

_A/N: And that's all she wrote… For now :3 I've been gone for a long time but I'm hoping to try and get back into the spirit of writing. Also, am I the only one who wants it to hurry up and be Christmas!? Anyway, thanks for reading, ciao x3_


	18. Make or Break

_A/N: Ok, so I clearly have some explaining to do. The last time I updated I said that I was going to try and get back into updating, then I don't update for another 4 months. Well, I've been moving around a lot these past few months and I've been super busy. First of all I went overseas for Christmas, and when I got back home school started just a few days after. School has been super stressful and tiring and I just had no time to write. I've now just recently returned from overseas yet again as I had to sort something out for my passport. I am now on half term (finally!) which gives me time to update. A hectic last couple of months but I promise I will try and update in my free time! :) Make sure to hold onto your phone/laptop/whatever your reading this on, because it's about to get real dramatic. _

**Chapter 17: Make or Break.**

Rouge strolled into school. Today she was in a dark red tank top and black skinny jeans, along with black angle boots with a buckle that wrapped around the angle. She walked through the front doors before heading for her locker. While Rouge physically looked fine, mentally her emotions were running wild. The last couple of days had confused Rouge to past what she was capable of taking. Her mild was on an emotional roller-coaster. She now had no idea where her romantic feels lay. At first, she was dead set on Chuck. She had found him attractive, both mentally and physically. Once she'd found out he was a vampire, she had found him even more attractive. She was happy. Chuck satisfied her needs in every way possibly, in a way that Knuckles never had. There he was in her mind again, Knuckles. Rouge didn't know when or why, but somewhere along the line, her feelings got jumbled. Her attraction for Chuck was slowly disappearing. Her mind was always thinking of one person. Knuckles. They had chemistry. Long lasting chemistry. Yes, the two had tried a relationship before a long time ago, but Rouge had called it off, for reasons that she herself still couldn't understand. Was it the fear of being committed? Rouge had pondered this at first, but that didn't make sense. Even after calling things off with Knuckles, she had dated and been committed to other guys. There was one thing about Knuckles that Rouge couldn't understand. She found him attractive, they had sexual chemistry and deep down she had always felt something for him, but there was one thing about him that she just couldn't place. He made her feel special, but it was something about both him and her that caused him to think it. Rouge sighed as she walked to her locker. She opened it up and switched out her correct books for the first two periods. She was about to close her locker before she felt arms slink around her waist. Lips touched her neck as Rouge bit back a moan. She knew that it was Chuck. Chuck just seemed to make her tingle and feel pleasure like she'd never felt with any other guy. She turned around and smiled before she captured his lips with hers. The kiss began to heat up as Chuck slipped his tongue into Rouge's mouth. At times like these, Rouge would completely forget all about Knuckles. When she and Chuck were being intimate like this, Knuckles would move to the very back of her mind… Mostly. There would be occasions where Rouge would almost moan out for Knuckles during intimate moments, but she always caught herself.

"Ew, could you get a room?" a voice called out.

Chuck pulled away from Rouge before taking hold of her hand. The couple turned to see Shadow leaning against the locker next to Rouge's. He was in typical black jeans and a grey t-shirt with his black leather jacket on top.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Rouge in private?" Shadow asked as Chuck shrugged.

"Go ahead." He smiled before hugging Rouge.

He pulled her close and nibbled on her ear before whispering into it.

"We'll continue this later. Janitors closet at lunch."

Rouge smirked and nodded before pulling him by his shirt and giving him a loving kiss. They pulled away and Chuck walked off to meet up with some of his friends. Rouge sighed as he walked away before he turned to look at Shadow.

"Yes?" she asked softly as Shadow was a bit shocked.

"What? You're not gonna yell at me for disrupting your make-out sesh?" Shadow asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"No. Now what is it?" Rouge replied, sounding rather calm.

"Well, I'm not sure how to break up with Amy…" Shadow answered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Rouge looked at his face intensely. She could tell that he was hurting. How shit it must have to be to have to break up with your girlfriend so she can chose between you and your rival from another species who is also madly in love with her.

"_Maybe you should consider doing the same thing with Chuck and Knuckles._" Rouge's inner voice mocked as Rouge shook her head.

"What?" Shadow asked seeing Rouge shake her head.

"Nothing." Rouge sighed, "After school wait for Amy outside school, then take her aside and explain everything to her. She'll be upset, that's obvious. Blaze told me that Sonic is later going to go over to her house and proclaim is feelings."

"What!?" Shadow snapped hearing these words.

Sonic was going to be at Amy's house? Proclaiming his love or her. Shadow could see it now. Sonic speaking to Amy with passionate words. Amy was reluctant, almost in tears. Sonic pushing himself onto Amy, their lips meeting. Shadow snapped out of his fantasy and began to fume.

"No!" He yelled as Rouge sighed.

"Sonic has agreed not to do anything to her. He wants her to pick him fair and square, he doesn't want her to became even more confused from a kiss from him. Especially since she'll still be distraught over your break up." Rouge explained as Shadow looked at her.

He couldn't believe he had to do this. He didn't even care about her blood anymore, about the Council or anything. He just wanted to be with Amy, the mortal he loved. Looking back on his long life, Shadow never imagined that he would fall in love with a mortal, but he did. He ran his hand through his quills sighing heavily.

"Thanks." Was all he could bring himself to say.

He turned to walk away, but he was stopped when Rouge grabbed his arms.

"Before you break up with her, make sure she knows." Rouge spoke softly as Shadow looked back at her.

He knew what she was implying. He had to tell Amy that he loved her. He nodded before leaving without saying another word. Rouge sighed as she watched him walk away. She was about to head off to class before Knuckles walked past with two girls. They were both decently pretty and hedgehogs. They were laughing, clinging onto Knuckles huge arms. Obviously flirting. Rouge couldn't help but feel pained by this sight. She watched as they walked past. Knuckles turned to look another and their eyes met. Rouge's inner roller-coaster began to spin and turn upside down. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. Surprisingly though, she didn't feel close to tears. Although her emotions were running way rather than wild, she didn't feel like she was going to cry. Although Rouge had never been one to cry at emotional things. She was always the strong one. Unless it was something VERY dramatic and heart-breaking, Rouge rarely ever shed tears. Knuckles and her continued to lock gazes. Knuckles stopped dead in the middle of walking. The two hedgehogs walking with him also stopped and looked at him confused. Knuckles turned and began to say something to them. Rouge looked over at them puzzled. If she could have been bothered, she would've ease-dropped to hear what he was saying, but she couldn't care less, let alone be bothered. The two girls both smiled and nodded before they waved goodbye and walked away down the hall. Knuckles smiled as he watched them walk away before he marched up to Rouge. Rouge just looked at him, watching his features.

"We need to talk." He said in a scary serious tone.

"We have lessons." Rouge said, closing her locker and walking away.

"Bullshit." Knuckles exclaimed, walking in front of her causing her to stop.

Rouge skidded slightly on the floor as she came to a sudden stop.

"I have a free and so do you." He replied, glaring slightly.

Rouge put her hand on her hip ad she stared at him. She seriously didn't want to put up with him right now. Not with her emotions running wild at the current time.

"Oh, so now your following my timetable." Rouge rolled her eyes before walking past him.

"No, but I know that we always both have a free on Tuesday period one." Knuckles glared, running to catch up with her.

Rouge just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she continued to walk in the direction of the Common Room. She pushed the door open before slamming it in Knuckles face. Knuckles glared at her though the small section of the door that was transparent. He pushed the door open and followed Rouge to the couch that she was sitting on. There was no one else in the Common Room at the time, but there never was during this free they both had together. He figured that people who also did have a free just went to the library or did extra tuition with teachers. He sat next to her with caused her to sigh with annoyance. She got up and moved to the arm chair. Knuckles yet again followed her only this time to stand and cower over her. Rouge sighed and closed her eyes as Knuckle leaned forward.

"Rouge." He yelled as Rouge continued to ignore him.

She squinted her eyes open to see Knuckles leaning forward. She glared at him but quickly slinking past him and sitting on the other two person sofa.

"Rouge please!" Knuckles sighed as Rouge stopped.

The way he sounded to desperate and… sad? Rouge hated hearing him sound that way, but she had to admit, she was being a bit of a bitch at the moment. The way she kept walking away from him and replying with snarky comments, it was pretty bitchy. She didn't want to act this way, but she was scared of what Knuckles might want to talk about. She could tell that it wasn't about Shadow or Amy or Sonic. It was going to be about her. About _them_. As she continued to get lost in thought, Knuckles sat down next to her. Rouge snapped out of her thought and was about to get up and move before Knuckles grabbed her wrist.

"Stay down." He glared, gritting his teeth.

Rouge glared at him in return, pulling her wrist free and looking away. She wasn't used to Knuckles being this serious. He never and hardly ever was, and it un-settled her when he was. Rouge continued to look away from him. She could feel the tension growing.

"Rouge…" Knuckles spoke softly that made Rouge close her eyes, "Please talk to me."

He sounded so sweet, caring and concerned. Rouge couldn't bring herself to look at him. His face, is mouth, his _eyes_. If she looked into his deep purple eyes she knew she would just melt.

"Rouge please. Tell me what's up with you?" Knuckles sighed as Rouge continued to look away.

Rouge couldn't take it anymore. She snapped.

"What's wrong with me!? How about what's wrong with you! Ever since me and Chuck started going out, you've completely ignored me! Acting like I don't exist, glaring at me when I'm with him? What's up with that _Knux_? What, am I not allowed to be happy?! Don't you dare go preaching and asking _me_ what's wrong when your shielding your own emotions."

Knuckles was lost for words. He was shocked at what she had said. He couldn't bring himself to reply. Rouge sniffed, her eyes starting to feel damp. She sniffed again before looking up at the ceiling. Knuckles noticed this and turned to face her.

"Rouge, are you crying?" Knuckles asked, a little shocked to say the least.

"N-no." Rouge stuttered, wiping her eyes as she looked away from him again.

"Yes you are." He said concerned as he started to feel about in his pocket.

"Why do you care!" Rouge yelled turning to face him again, a tear streaming down her face.

Knuckles sighed as he looked at her. The tears began to fall more freely as Knuckles looked at her softly.

"Come here." He said shuffling forward.

Rouge stiffened as he moved forward. He spread out a scrunched up tissue from his pocket and folded it over. He then began to gently dab her face and eyes. Rouge let out a mix between a sigh and a sob and she looked up at the ceiling as Knuckles continued to wipe away her tears.

"I never figured it would be you I had to do this to." Knuckles chuckled slightly.

A small smile crept across Rouge's lips. That was one thing about Knuckles, he always made her smile.

"Course I do have that effect on the ladies." Knuckles wiggled his eyebrows as Rouge laughed and shoved him.

"You wish." She smiled as he grinned at her.

"Hey, there's that smile." Knuckles smiled as Rouge blushed and looked down.

Her eyes were dry but she felt like crying again, but she didn't want to have Knuckles so close to her again. She let her head drop as she continued to look at her hands that were in her lap. She suddenly felt herself move. He felt warmth against and around her. She looked up to Knuckles embracing her in a warm hug.

"W-what are you?" Rouge stuttered as Knuckles shushed her.

"You look like you could use a hug." He simply said as Rouge sighed into his arms.

She liked this feeling. The feeling of warmth and security that Knuckles' arms provided. She felt limp in his arm. Then he did something that she never would have expected. He pulled away, but kept his hands on her shoulders, staring deep into her aqua eyes. Then, he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. Rouge stiffened up, until she realised that it wasn't a lustful kiss, but a sweet one. Knuckles leaned in and put his hand to her cheek. Rouge slowly melted into the kiss. She forgot about everything. Where they were, what had just happened, Chuck, everything. Her mind went blank and she kissed him back. Right then and there, she felt at peace. Knuckles slowly pulled away and Rouge looked up at him.

"Rouge I-" Knuckles began before Rouge stopped him.

She put her finger to his lips so shush him before shaking her head. She placed her hand against his which was still on her cheek. She slowly lowered his hand back down to his side. What happened next surprised both of them. Rouge leaned forward, placing both her hands on Knuckles' thighs, and kissed him again. Knuckles immediately kissed her back as he hands slinked their way around her waist. Rouge moved her hands from his thighs and wrapped them around Knuckles' neck and he pulled her onto his lap. The kiss was soft and sweet as one last small tear escaped Rouge's eye. Why did this kiss feel so much better than her kisses with Chuck. Then her brain clicked. Chuck. Chuck. Rouge gasped, breaking the kiss as Knuckles looked at her shocked.

"I have to go." Rouge exclaimed just as the bell went.

She quickly got off of Knuckles lap and sprinted to the door. Knuckles was left to watch after her, awestruck at what had just happened.

"_Ho-ly…_" Knuckles thought.

"Shit…" Rouge exclaimed as she walked through the now busy halls, full of people moving between classes.

What the fuck had she just done?

_A/N: Told ya it was gonna get dramatic. Yep, I know this was another chapter on Knuckles and Rouge, but hey, gotta build suspense for future events to come right? Really hope you guys liked, feels good to be back :) Until next time, ciao x3 _


	19. Heartbreak and Choices

_A/N: BE WARNED! The feel counter in this chapter is off the charts! If you do not have a box of tissues next to you I highly suggest you go get some! _

**Chapter 18: Heartbreak and Choices **

"And what, you just left?" Amy asked as Rouge ran her hand through her hair.

"What else could I do!? Tell him 'Oh yeah, I love you even though I have a boyfriend and just cheated on him by sucking face with you, see ya!" Rouge sighed as Amy looked at her, "What?"

"You just said you love him." Amy replied, a little shocked as Rouge just puffed.

"Pssh, I did not." Rouge scoffed as Amy sighed.

"Whatever you say… Anyway what are you gonna do?" Amy asked as Rouge leaned down on her desk.

The two were currently in English, sitting at their desk's waiting for Mrs Hones to arrive.

"I don't even know. I cheated and I feel like shit for it." Rouge sighed as she buried her head into her folded arms.

"I guess break up with Chuck and come clean… Then think over your options." Amy shrugged as Rouge sighed.

"_And I thought Amy was the only one who was facing boy drama_." Rouge thought with a groan.

-XxX-

"So what, you sucked face and then she ran away?" Silver asked as Knuckles nodded.

"Pretty much." He shrugged, "Damn though, it was hot. If she hasn't of stopped I'm pretty sure it would've gone on for the whole free."

"First: Ew I didn't need that image in my head, and second: what are you gonna do?" Silver asked as Knuckles looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hello! Dude she has a freaking boyfriend! You just helped her cheat and now I'm pretty sure she either hates you or feels like utter shit." Silver explained as Knuckles sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, tell her your feelings? I'm not good with this kinda stuff." Silver shrugged.

"Explains why you and Blaze haven't finally gotten together." Knuckles muttered.

"What?" Silver asked as Knuckles smirked.

"Nothing! Thanks for the advice though." Knuckles said quickly before walking away.

Silver watched him walk away before sighing. Knuckles was right, the whole reason he and Blaze hadn't gotten together was because he was too much of a pussy to admit it to her. Then there was always the thought, did Blaze even like him back? This thought was always at the back of Silver's mind, which did prevent him from making a move. Silver sighed before the bell went and he started to make his way to his next class.

-XxX-

School soon drew to a close and Shadow was a nervous wreck. He waited outside the gates to the school where he agreed to meet Amy. He ran his hands through his quills as he paced uneasily.

"Hiya." Amy chanted as she walked out of the gates and over to him.

"Hi." Shadow said, smiling sadly.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Amy asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shadow inhaled deeply at the contact. He knew that if Amy didn't pick him, this would be one of the last chances he got to hold her. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He leaned forward, putting his hand on her cheek. Amy smiled into the kiss before Shadow pulled away.

"What was that about?" Amy asked with a soft smile as Shadow detached himself from her.

Amy frowned as Shadow began to pace again. Amy leaned against the brick wall that surrounded the school as she looked at Shadow.

"Seriously Shadow, your scaring me, what's up?" She asked walking over to him.

"I'm breaking up with you!" Shadow blurted out as Amy stared at him.

All the colour drained from her face. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating. She couldn't find the words to speak. Her mouth had suddenly become so dry.

"W-what?" Amy finally managed to say as Shadow sighed heavily.

"Amy, I care for you deeply. Fuck, I was gonna do this in a more romantic way but I love you Amy Rose! You are like the sunshine in my life. When I'm with you I feel hope and like the world is perfect. Being me, I-I I never thought that could happen. I'm dead. You make me feel like I'm alive Amy. I love you so much, and I never thought I could feel like this for someone before, especially not a mortal. Yet I did. Believe me when I say that I don't want to break up with you. I really don't, but I have to. You'll understand later, trust me, but just know that I love you so much."

Amy couldn't even process what was happening. Ok, Shadow was breaking up with her, he loves her, she's his sunshine, etc. Amy couldn't bring her to say anything. She just stood in front of him dumb folded. She could feel tears beginning to form. Her heart felt like it had just been stabbed relatively, punched and kicked several times before being ripped out of her body. Tears began to stream down Amy's cheeks as Shadow looked at her with pain in his eyes. Shadow didn't say anything else, he pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Amy pulled away before pushing him off. As cliché-y as this sounds, it then started to rain. What a coincidence. The tears were freely falling now as Amy chocked back a sob before running away in the rain. Shadow stood there, soon becoming absolutely drenched, but he didn't care. He had just gotten rid of the most important thing in his life since we was alive. All because of that Faker. The one who was also in love with her. The one who had left her so suddenly. The one who was his natural enemy. Shadow clenched his fists before turning and slowly walking away from the school. Rouge sighed from the coffee shop that had a good view directly of the school. She was currently outside under the shade of the coffee shop that was protecting her from the rain. She pulled her phone out of her leather jacket pocket. She dialled a familiar number as held the phone to her ear.

"_Yello."_ Silver answered lazily as Rouge inhaled heavily.

"He did it." She spoke softly.

She heard a shuffle that sounded like Silver had suddenly become much more awake.

"_H-how'd she take it?_" Silver stuttered as Rouge looked down sadly.

"Not well, he didn't take it very well either." Rouge sniffed as she heard Silver sigh.

"_How bad?"_

"He looked close to tears Silver." Rouge replied seriously.

"_Blaze is on her way to watch Sonic. He agreed not to do anything right?_" Silver asked as Rouge leaned back in her seat.

"Silver." Rouge replied seriously as she heard Silver exhale.

"_Yeah, I know that's not gonna happen. I just…_" Silver trailed off as Rouge smiled softly.

"I know. Give me an update when Blaze is finished."

"_Will do. Bye._" Silver mumbled before hanging up.

Rouge let her hand drop from her ear as she sighed. The rain continued to poor as she watched it drop against the street.

-XxX-

Amy ran through the rain straight to her house. Tears were falling like rivers from her emerald green eyes. She got home and thanked the heavens that Johann wasn't home. She slammed her bedroom door, before slowly sitting on the floor, her back trailing along the door. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her head in her hands. She cried her heart out. If Shadow really loved her then why did he have to break up with her? Things were so perfect between them! Why did he have to shatter her heart when she was so vulnerable. She was extremely happy that Johann had to work late tonight. She got up from the floor and whipped her eyes. She grabbed her hoodie from her desk chair and pulled her arms through her sleeves. She wiped her eyes before walking into the bathroom. She took off her smudged makeup and dabbed her swollen eyes. She then got onto her bed and listened to music. She never wanted to leave her bedroom. While she was changing songs she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed, she really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She took out her headphones before walking to the door. She opened it and was more than surprised to see Sonic standing there.

"S-Sonic?" She stuttered as Sonic grinned.

Amy whipped her eyes before jumping into Sonic's arms. Sonic laughed, inhaling her sent heavily. Oh how he'd missed her.

"Your back!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually gonna be coming back to school next week. I wanted to stop by to tell you." Sonic smiled softly.

"Aw, well thanks for telling me that your back." Amy smiled softly, going to close the door.

Sonic quickly stopped her as Amy looked at him confused.

"That's not what I was going to tell you." He said as Amy frowned.

Amy really didn't want to stand and catch up. She felt to broken to be social, but she put on a smile so that Sonic would leave sooner.

"Then?" Amy smiled as Sonic sighed deeply.

"I love you Amy!" Sonic yelled as Amy's heart jumped.

"Y-y-you w-what?" Amy stumbled as Sonic sighed.

"I love you. Everything about you. Your looks, your smell, the way you are always so nice, your smile! I love it all Amy! That's why I left. I couldn't figure out my feelings for you. I had to have some time to think. Then I realised that I love you. I came back as soon as I heard. I found out you and Shadow were together an d I wanted to tell you. So Silver and Blaze decided that Shadow should break up with you and I tell you." Sonic explained as Amy continued to stare at him.

"T-this is why Shadow broke up with me?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Amy I love you so much. I want to be with you. You're the only reason I want to exist. Your so beautiful and I can't see you not being in my life."

"Sonic I-" Sonic shut her up by kissing her.

Amy was shocked, but didn't push him off. As for Sonic, screw not touching her! He had just proclaimed all his feelings and he was gonna make it known how much he felt for her. Sonic's tongue trailed Amy's lips and she slowly opened them. His tongue met hers and Amy moaned. This was magic, this was amazing. They pulled away after lack of air and gazed at each other. Amy needed more contact. She wanted it, she needed it. She knew deep down that she was only doing this because she was heartbroken and Sonic was there, but for the moment she didn't care. Her body took over, scrambling Amy's thoughts. Amy grabbed Sonic's collar and pulled him into a kiss. (_Things are gonna get a bit… graphic here so if you don't wanna read it skip to the line) _Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her hands in his quills. Sonic picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sonic slammed the door with his foot before carrying Amy over to the sofa. He laid her down before un-zipping her hoodie and throwing it aside. His lips were quick to attack hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth once again. Amy tugged at his skirt as Sonic soon got the hint and threw it off. Sonic began to kiss her neck as Amy moaned, as she ran her hands down his muscle-y chest and abs. Amy felt like a whore inside, but her body wanted contact. Her heart was broken and she needed someone there, she needed to be held and touched, and Sonic was making it work. Then Shadow appeared in her mind and her body tensed. She knew this had to stop. It _needed _ to stop.

"S-Sonic." Amy spoke softly as Sonic stopped kissing her neck.

He looked into her eyes to see she was excited but hurting at the same time.

"I'm not thinking straight. I've got so many feelings running through my mind and I have a lot to think about. I have a lot to consider and I know if we go any further I'm gonna regret it tomorrow. Can you please leave?" Amy asked as she sat up and pushed Sonic off.

Sonic sighed before grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. He leaned over and kissed Amy on the forehead before smiling sadly.

"I hope for your sake, you pick me."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Amy alone with her emotions. Blaze was in a nearby tree outside Amy's house. She hadn't watched what they were doing but she took I guess. She watched Sonic leave her house and get into his car. Once he was gone she jumped out of the tree and pulled out her phone.

"He proclaimed his feelings." Blaze sighed as she stood under the tree.

"_And…?_" Silver asked.

"They did _stuff _but Amy stopped it." Blaze explained shortly.

Silver was silent for a while before finally speaking.

"_Shadow won't and doesn't need to know. I'll see you on Monday._" Silver replied before hanging up.

Blaze sighed as she put her phone in her pocket before crossing her arms. She could hear Amy crying thanks to her sensitive Mian hearing.

"Poor girl…" Blaze muttered with a sad smile before walking away.

_A/N: Yep, short but interesting chapter I know but I've hit writers-block. I know it's horrible but I'm hoping to get over it quickly. Anyways thank you for reading. Until next time, ciao. x3_


	20. A Stroll in the Park

_A/N: Whoa… It's been a while, and by a while I mean 9 months?! Wow, sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. I bet half of you have already just skipped this A/N to hurry up and find out which dreamy hedgehog Amy chooses. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19: A Stroll in the Park**

Pain. It is an emotion that every being on this planet can feel. It intertwines itself into our minds and senses, and takes over all other emotions. Pain, is the emotion a hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose is currently feeling. In the past 48 hours, her boyfriend had not only proclaimed his love, but also broken her heart. Not only a couple of hours later, one of her good friends who had not only abandoned her for several months also proclaimed his undying love for her before maybe getting a bit more then he should've. Now Amy was faced with the decision that she'd never thought she'd have to make. Sonic or Shadow? While she had been with Shadow, at the start of her time at her new high school she did have lingering feelings for Sonic. When he left they had only made them clearer and stronger… Until Shadow came along. Shadow seemed to take all the pain away, like a living, breathing depressant. Ok, maybe not the living part but still. He had been there when the one she thought she liked had not, and that is what had brought them closer. Now Amy knew, Shadow should be the obvious choice right? He only broke up with her because she needed to be free and unattached to make her choice, and that he did it because he loved her, but inside of her something felt uneasy. Shadow was a vampire, the undead, and had probably lived for over centuries. She knew that she could never truly be with him, unless she to became a member of the living dead. Yes her feelings for Shadow were stronger, but that didn't mean he was the obvious choice. Sonic was a sweet, charming, normal guy. Amy could be with him and have her life stay exactly the same… At least that's what she thinks. All the thoughts kept running a marathon in Amy's mind. She had spent most of Friday cooped up in her room crying, and she had done the same today. She was dreading school on Monday, having to face both of them at school; she knew she couldn't avoid that. Amy was thankful that Johann had decided to have a spa weekend with a bunch of her friends from work. Amy was old enough to take care of herself for a weekend, and far too much of a wreck at the moment to have anyone else in the house. Amy sighed as she rolled over on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Her mind continued to run the marathon it had been before she heard the sound of her phone ringing, bringing her mind out of all her thoughts. Amy really didn't want to have to deal with people right now, not in the state of her mind. Amy submerged her face into the pillow once again as the ringing of her phone stopped. Amy let out a sigh before closing her eyes once more. She laid there in silence before once again she was greeted by the sound of her ringtone. Amy groaned, before rolling over to her bed side table and picking up the phone. Without even looking who was calling her, she pressed the answer button and held the device up to her ear.

"So the eternity of silence ends." A gentle voice spoke into the phone, although there was a slight smugness.

"It's just been almost two days Silver." Amy sighed, running her hand along her forehead.

"Just two days were you don't reply or respond to anyone?" Silver asked as Amy let out another sigh.

It was true; Amy's phone had been blowing up like crazy over the past two days. Either people calling to arrange stuff, to ask about her and Shadow, or just in general.

"Almost two days. It's still only late Saturday afternoon." Amy replied.

"Yes, and in almost two days the entire school seems to know about you and Shadow's break up." Silver responded.

"Freakin' high school rumours!" Amy groaned.

"But it's not really a rumour, right?" Silver asked again, though he already knew the answer.

"How does the entire school even know?" Amy asked, quickly diverting the conversation away from what she wanted to talk about the least.

"I think some girl in our grade saw you guys break up and as you know the rules with high schools girls, word slowly got around." Silver explained as Amy sighed.

"I really can't deal with this right now Silver." Amy breathed.

"Then how about we go for a walk to take your mind off it?" Silver suddenly asked as Amy sat up.

"You're kidding right?" She asked while she sat on her thighs.

"Nope. I'm actually heading to your house right now, be ready in 10!" Silver exclaimed and Amy could just tell he was smirking.

"Silver, what are you-" Amy stopped as she heard the other line go dead, "What are you up to Silver?" Amy asked as she stared back at her phone.

Amy sighed before flopping back onto her bed, closing her eyes as her head made contact with the mattress. She closed her eyes and let time pass by until Silver arrived, she was already decent anyways. She was in a pair of simple blue jeans and a long sleeved red and grey striped t-shirt. Her eyes opened as she heard the familiar jingle of her doorbell. Amy sighed as she pulled on some brown boots and grabbed her hoodie and her phone, as well as the house key before walking downstairs.

"Why hello there." Silver grinned as Amy opened the door while he leaned against the door frame with one leg against it.

He was in black jeans, a blue, white and black checkered shirt and a grey jacket on top.

"What's with the pose?" Amy asked, smiling slightly.

"I figured my sexiness would make you laugh?" Silver smiled sheepishly as Amy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I didn't drag myself out of bed to stare at you leaning against a wall." Amy laughed as she walked out before turning to lock the door.

Once she was finished, she put the silver key into her pocket and walked down her front porch to where Silver was waiting by is car.

"Welcome to my valiant steed!" Silver smirked while Amy rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger seat.

As she slipped from the rather cold and overcast outside and into the warmth and comfort of Silver's car, she rubbed her hands together, before pulling her hoodie sleeves down and buckling her seatbelt. Silver adjusted his own seatbelt before resting his hands on the steering wheel.

"So, where to madam?" Silver grinned sheepishly as Amy leaned back in the seat.

"You're the one who's kidnapping me, so you decide." She sighed, pulling up her hood.

"The park it is!" Silver smiled before turning the keys and hitting the gas.

There was a small park about ten minutes' drive from Amy's house. Apart from a small area of kids play equipment, which consisted of a climbing frame, a seesaw, a swing set and a spinning roundabout, the park was mostly filled with benches and areas to sit down and have a picnic. As Silver continued to drive down Amy's block, he looked over at the pink hedgehog that in all honestly looked absolutely drained. Silver could tell that she wasn't just mentally drained, but physically as well. The way she was slumped against the seat, snuggled into her hoodie with no emotion on her face showed she really was hurting. Amy was one to always be perky and smiling, even in the darkest of times, so the way she was acting clearly proved she was struggling to handle her emotions. Silver sighed before he pulled up next to the park.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Amy said as she looked out of the car window.

Dark clouds hovered over the entire area, not a single part of sky was visible through the dark hazes.

"C'mon, we're here now, and if you don't get out of the car I will forcibly carry you." Silver threatened before taking out his keys and exiting the car.

Amy let out quite the exasperated sign. She really didn't want to be here. While she did admit she needed the fresh air and change of scenery from her house, she still just wanted to stay in bed and separate herself from the outside world. She'd never had to deal with quite the circumstances before. Two guys both being in love with her, one of them being a creature of the undead. Amy still couldn't quite grasp the situation. Amy was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a gust of cool air and a sudden breeze. She turned to see Silver standing with his arm resting on the now open car door.

"I said I was serious about forcibly dragging you out of the car." Silver spoke as Amy rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I was actually just zoning out." Amy replied with a soft smile, before getting out of the car.

As she stood out of the warm car, she suddenly had the urge to crawl back inside.

"Shit, it's cold!" Amy yelped as she felt the cold wind against her face.

"It's been this temperature all weekend." Silver replied as he locked his car, then placing the key in his front pocket along with his hands.

"I wouldn't exactly know what it's been like outside this weekend…" Amy trailed off as Silver smiled sadly.

"C'mon." He smiled gesturing with his head to the path that went all around the park.

Amy sighed before shoving her own hands in her hoodie pockets and stepping onto the path next to the silver hedgehog. Amy looked around to see that there weren't many people in the park. In fact there only appeared to be one and that person was just a hedgehog walking her Chao while she jogged, though she had headphones on and was lost in her own world.

"How is she not freezing?" Amy asked Silver, referring to the woman jogging in nothing but a sports bra and some yoga pants.

"God damn Gym Rats." Silver replied, making Amy chuckle.

Silver turned to smile at her before his face turned to a very serious expression.

"Amy there's something we need to discuss…" Silver spoke slowly and extremely seriously.

"Silver I beg of you can we please not discuss the whole Shadow and Sonic ordeal!" Amy begged, stopping in her tracks.

She knew that this was coming. Why else would Silver have pulled her out on a Saturday to go for a walk? It was late afternoon and if the sun had been out, it would've already have started to get dark. However due to the dark haze of clouds that filled the sky, there was no way to tell the time by looking at the sky.

"Amy this isn't just about them, it's about you and several other people dragged into this Love Triangle." Silver sighed as he ran his hands along his temple.

"What do you mean 'several other people'? How does the fact that two people both have feelings for me affect anyone else other than me!? And yes I know how utterly selfish that sounds but Silver you have no idea how confused I am! I'm confused with my emotions and all these new feelings that I didn't know existed and…" Amy began to stutter and trail off as her eyes began to puff and swell, tears very close to making an appearance.

Silver sighed before taking a hold of Amy's shoulders and pulling her into his arms. Amy wasn't shocked at the gesture as she was too busy now getting lost in her emotions for the fiftieth time in the span of 48 hours. All she did was grip Silver's hoodie and cry into his chest.

"Jeez… All of this pain and confusion all because they both fell in love with a mortal." Silver sighed as Amy's eyes widened.

She pulled away from the comfort of Silver's arms and whipped her eyes, before staring at the hedgehog with a confused gaze.

"What did you just say?" Amy asked as she sniffed but at the same time looked rather serious.

"You weren't wrong Amy; I did come here to talk about the whole Sonic and Shadow situation. However that isn't the only thing I'm here to talk to you about."

"W-what do you mean?" Amy stuttered.

"Sonic would've come to tell you this information himself, Shadow is the same but in your current situation we all figured they wouldn't be the ones you'd want to speak to so we-" Silver began but Amy cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hang on a sec here Silver. We? Who is we? And just what are you on about? What information?" Amy asked, her mind suddenly becoming more clouded and confused then it had previously been.

"It's difficult to explain Amy, and it's an awfully long story that is beyond just you and me and the rest of us." Silver sighed as Amy took a step back.

"Who is _us_ Silver? Who do you keep referring to?" Amy questioned, her mind becoming extremely confused.

What exactly was going on? What was happening between Sonic and Shadow and the '_us'_ Silver kept referring to? What did all of it have to do with her and the Love Triangle she had come to find herself in? Was there some big dark secret that Silver could possibly know? And that's when it hit her. Amy gasped, her hand suddenly going to her mouth. No, Silver couldn't possibly know _that_, could he?

"Yes Amy." Silver's voice spoke, breaking the silence and Amy's train of thought.

Amy looked up at the silver hedgehog who was staring back at her with a soft smile.

"Y-you couldn't possibly…" Amy began to stutter, her hands shaking slightly.

"Yes Amy, I know all about Shadow. I also know all about Knuckles are Rouge, which I believe is also news to you. I apologise but you are about to be bombarded with information. Knuckles and Rouge are also vampires, bloodsuckers of the night. They are also part of the '_we' _I keep referring to, along with Blaze. We're all a part of something bigger, me, Blaze and especially Sonic. All of the information I'm about to tell you is completely new. I know you're not mentally prepared or in the right state of mind to be told this but it's time everything is explained to you Amy." Silver explained as Amy just stared back at him.

"What exactly will you be explaining to me?" Amy stuttered, as her body began to shake and not just because it was cold.

"Everything Amy, everything."

_A/N: Dun, dun, DUUNN! It is finally time to reveal what the deal is with Silver, Blaze and Sonic, and the backstory and how that all ties in with Amy! Sorry I have been away for so long but school, social drama and other things have kept me away from my writing. However, thanks to a wonderful thing known as Christmas I have a new laptop that isn't dying! So I should be able to try and update more frequently than I have been, but no promises. While I do have the time to write Writer Block is an utter bitch so blame that for lack of updates! Anyway, until next time, ciao! :)_


End file.
